Always Been Her
by TROWED
Summary: Peyton relaizes that it was never her that truly had Lucas' heart but somone dearly to her...Brucas, with some Naley and Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my new story. And it's four years in the future. It will have some events from season five but not the way you think. Also, jake is going to be making an apperance in this story. No, I haven't fogotten about my other story and I will be adding to that everyday and this one to. I just got this idea after watching last ngiht's episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"Whoa not my head their buddy." Brooke exclaimed as she stepped into Peyton's office, dodging a flying book that was coming her way.

"Sorry Brooke." Peyton smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's okay. I just came here to see if everything was going okay. People said they heard yelling." Brooke said as she ignored Lucas and walked straight to Peyton.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. No need to worry." Peyton said giving Brooke a reassuring smile.

"Okay Peyt. If you say so. Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home later." Brooke said as she put a comforting hand on Peyton's arm and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you at home." Peyton nodded her head fast.

"Okay. Bye Luke." Brooke said as she passed Lucas and hit his shoulder lightly. Peyton watched as Lucas watched Peyton leaving only turning to her when Brooke was long out of sight.

"It's her isn't it?" Peyton asked. Lucas' head snapped up and gave Peyton a questioning look.

"Who and what are you talking about?" Lucas asked in a nervous tone. He felt like he knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"It's Brooke isn't it?" Peyton asked as she gave a small laugh.

"What's Brooke?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"It's not me. It's not Lindsay. But it is Brooke." Peyton said as realization dawned on her.

"What the hell are you talking about Peyton?" Lucas asked in a shaky voice.

"Your still in love with Brooke. After all of these years I should have known." Peyton said as she leaned against her chair and scoffed to herself.

"Peyton your crazy. You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Lucas said as he gave Peyton a wavering stare.

"Lucas, admit it. You love Brooke. And I love Jake." Peyton said. She quickly covered her mouth after the part about Jake. She didn't want it to come out but it did.

"Jake?" Lucas asked as he gave Peyton a confused stare.

"Yeah Lucas, Gosh, we were so dumb to think we were in love. I knew deep down that I wasn't over Jake and you weren't over Brooke. But I never said anything." Peyton said. She was talking to herself more than she was talking to Lucas.

"Peyton I-" Lucas started.

"You're a dumbass Lucas. Why are you with Lindsay when you love Brooke?" Peyton asked as she glared at Lucas. Lucas didn't know what to say. He had always thought he loved Peyton but now that Peyton was yelling at him about Brooke. He started to think. _Did he ever really get over Brooke?_

"I have to go." Lucas said quickly as he turned toward the door.

"Tell Brooke!" Peyton yelled as Lucas stalked out of her office.

She sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. She always knew that she wasn't what Lucas wanted. She wasn't Brooke and neither was Lindsay. She couldn't believe how blind she was. It was obvious Lucas was still deeply in love with Brooke. Whenever she came into the room. Lucas would forget all about her and Lindsay and focus all of his attention on Brooke. Oddly, she wasn't mad. She was okay with it. She was happy that she had finally found out the real truth about her and Lucas' feelings. She had always thought that in the end Brooke and Lucas would end up together. They were just so perfect together. Filling in the blank pieces the other didn't have. But she feared how Brooke would take it when she found out. She knew Lucas knew the truth. And that was that he was in love with Brooke. The hard thing was getting Brooke to accept it without looking to far into things and panicking about her friendship with Peyton. Peyton sighed he knew Brooke didn't have a lot of friends for the fact that her business ruled her life and her bitch of a mom. She wasn't going to hold this against Brooke. She was going to be there for her and support whatever decision she made. Whether it is get together with Lucas (because let's face Brooke was just as in love with Lucas as he was with her. She just didn't realize it.) or if it be let Luca all together.

She went into her desk and pulled out a picture she had of Jake and Jenny in there. She smiled as she looked down at the picture. The boy staring up at her was the boy she was in love with. _Not Lucas. But Jake._

* * *

"Hey mom. You're working late." Brooke said softly as she stepped into her store and saw her mom sitting on the couch working on some papers.

"Somebody has to." Victoria Davis said without so much as a glance toward her daughter.

"Look, mom you can trust me. I know what I'm doing." Brooke said as she sat down next to her mother. "Mom, I know I don't say this a lot but I love you and I really appreciate you. I really mean it." Brooke said as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Whatever. Lock up." Victoria said coldly as she got up from the couch and walked away.

Brooke sat there shocked at what just happened. She had just opened herself up for her mother and she pushed her away. She had just told her mother that she loved her and her mother responded with a _'whatever lock up.' _Brooke really couldn't believe her mother. Maybe, Peyton was right. Her mother was a cold heartless bitch. Brooke tried to look deep down inside of her and find some good within Victoria Davis and she just got blown off.

Brooke quickly grabbed her purse and locked up the door. She decided to walk home and get her car in the morning. She walked down the streets looking at Tree Hill as she walked and saw what she never had. She saw a mother and a daughter coming out of a store with bags in hand laughing at something. She never had that with her mother. She could never laugh or tell jokes with her mother. It was all simply business. Her mother only used her for money and she hated that. She wanted a real relationship with her mother but she knew that no matter what she would never get one. And for Brooke it was just something she had to accept.

Brooke walked into her house and wasn't surprised to see Peyton sitting in the kitchen sketching something. Peyton looked up at Brooke with a small smile.

"Hey." Peyton said quietly as she took the earphones out of her ear.

"Hey." Brooke replied just as quietly.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Peyton said as her smile faltered as she saw the tears that threatened to escape Brooke's eyes.

"Nothing, I'm alright. I'm just tired." Brooke said quickly as she wiped away the tears.

"Okay, if you say so." Peyton said not believing Brooke but she didn't want to push the subject.

"So how did things work out with you and Lucas?" Brooke asked as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet and set it down on the counter and pouring herself some soda.

"It didn't." Peyton said quietly as she looked back down at her drawing.

"I am so sorry Peyton." Brooke said with a gasp as she went over to Peyton and gave her a small hug.

"It's alright Brooke. He finally found out which girl he loved and it wasn't me." Peyton said giving Brooke a reassuring smile.'

"Lindsay's nice but she got nothing on you P. Sawyer." Brooke said as she gave Peyton another hug. This time holding onto her.

"Thanks B. Davis." Peyton smiled and hugged her best friend back. _Too bad it isn't Lindsay either._


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes. As she sat up in bed memories of last night came rushing back to her. She remembered telling her mother she loved her and getting pushed away. She quickly pushed those memories to the back of her head and climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She decided until after breakfast to get ready for her day. She walked into the kitchen to see Peyton sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading some stupid magazine.

"Good Morning Brooke." Peyton said as she offered Brooke a bright smile. Brooke mumbled something that sounded like _'Perky Blonde Bitch._' As Brooke made her way to the counter and grabbed herself a mug and pouring herself some coffee in it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night Brooke?" Peyton asked putting her magazine down and running a hand through her messy curls.

"What are you talking about Peyton?" Brooke asked as she stood in front of Peyton sipping her coffee.

"Don't play dumb with me Brooke. You came in looking like hell. You were almost crying and your eyes are red and puffy from probably crying last night." Peyton said, slightly annoyed that her friend was being so stubborn.

"It was nothing Peyton." Brooke said as she gave Peyton her famous smile dimples and teeth and all.

"Brooke, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Peyton asked as she grabbed Brooke's arm as Brooke attempted to walk away.

"I told her I loved her." Brooke whispered quietly as she looked down at the kitchen floor.

"What?" Peyton asked taken aback by Brooke's words.

"I told my mother I loved her." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I-" Peyton started as she put a hand on Brooke's back rubbing it in an attempt to comfort her.

"DO you know what she told me Peyton?" Brooke asked as she looked up into Peyton's eyes. Peyton just shook her head and listened to Brooke. "She said 'whatever, You can lock up." Brooke said as she let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh, Brooke. Come here." Peyton said pulling Brooke to her in a tight hug.

"I told her I loved her and she said whatever you can lock up." Brooke cried into Peyton's shoulder. Peyton stood in the middle comforting Brooke telling her that it would be fine. "How can someone be that heartless Peyton?" Brooke asked as she looked into Peyton's eyes once again.

"I don't know Brooke. She doesn't deserve to have you as a daughter. You're to good to be her daughter. And you know that somebody like that doesn't need to be in your life." Peyton said as she continued to comfort Brooke.

"I know Peyton. But my own mother?" Brooke asked as she sobbed into Peyton's shoulder. Peyton couldn't believe that Victoria would do something like that. The bitch was truly evil and Peyton felt bad for Brooke because of it. Peyton then realized she had to stop Lucas before he told Brooke he loved her because it would not help Brooke.

"Go take a shower and take a walk Brooke. I have some things to do at the office but I promise I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Peyton said pulling Brooke out of the hug. Brooke nodded and Peyton's heart broke as she watched Brooke walk away hurt.

* * *

Lucas groaned as the sun hit his face. He sat up and relived the moments of last night in his head. He knew Peyton was right about Brooke and that he had to tell Brooke but he didn't know how Brooke would take it. HE was afraid Brooke would push him away and tell him that she didn't love him back. He didn't want to go through that. He forgot about last night as he heard Lindsay in the kitchen. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. Once, he was finished he walked into the kitchen to see Lindsay at the counter reading a magazine. Her back facing him.

"Morning." Lucas said softly as he kissed Lindsay's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning yourself." Lindsay said as she turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Where were you last night Luke?" Lindsay asked as she got out of his grasp and went to go make him a cup of coffee.

"Huh?" Lucas asked dumbly. He was hoping to avoid this conversation with Lindsay. He knew sooner or later he would have to break up with her but he wasn't ready for it to happen yet. He needed to get his head straight.

"Where were you?" Lindsay repeated the question as she handed Lucas the coffee.

"Oh…I…was…umm.. I.. Was with Brooke." Lucas said quickly. She was the only thing on his mind right now and the first thing he could come up with.

"With Brooke? What were you doing with her?" Lindsay asked as she gave Lucas a confused look.

"She needed help with something and called me to help her." Lucas lied as he looked around the room nervously. He hated lying to Lindsay but he couldn't tell her the truth without breaking her heart. And he wasn't prepared to do that just yet.

"Oh, well the bitch has been calling your cell phone all morning. I think you should answer before she comes over here." Lindsay said as she handed Lucas his cell phone. Obviously, buying his excuse. Lucas took the phone with a small smile and looked at it. He had three missed calls from Peyton. He grew irritated. He didn't know what she wanted from him so badly. Lucas excused himself from Lindsay and stepped outside. He pressed talk and waited for someone to pick up.

**Other Voice- Hello?**

Lucas froze when he heard her voice. _Shit, he called Peyton's house forgetting that __**she **__lived there to._

**Other voice- Hello? **

Without saying anything, Lucas hung up and put the phone down. He sighed in relief as Brooke didn't notice it was him. He grew nervous as his phone started to ring. He quickly put it to his ear as he pressed _'talk'_.

**Lucas- Hello?**

**Other voice- Lucas, are you prank calling my house?**

**Lucas- No, Peyton are you prank calling my cell?**

**Peyton- No, I have to talk to you though.**

**Lucas- Didn't we do that enough last night Peyton. It didn't get us anywhere on good terms.**

**Peyton- Don't be an ass Luke.**

**Luca-s It's Lucas only my friends can call me Lucas.**

**Peyton- Well **_**Lucas**_** I called to talk to you about Brooke.**

**Lucas- Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?**

**Peyton- She's fine Lucas. Nothing happened and she's in her room getting dressed. Boy, for someone who doesn't love her you sure care for Brooke.**

**Lucas- Okay, If Brooke is fine then why are you calling me? And don't be a bitch Peyton you already know I love her.**

**Peyton- Finally, you admit it.**

**Lucas- Is there a point to this phone call or did you just call me to bug me?**

**Peyton- Shut up Lucas. I called to tell you that you can't tell Brooke you love her just yet.**

**Lucas- You have got to be kidding me.**

**Peyton- Nope, I'm dead serious.**

**Lucas- Last night you tell me to admit my feelings to Brooke. You were practically begging me to tell Brooke that I'm in love with her. And when I finally decide to listen to you for once Peyton you tell me not to do it. Are you out of your mind? It's sad how you want me back so soon after telling me to go back to your best friend. I didn't think you could sink much lower but I guess I was wrong.**

**Peyton- Lucas, you have no idea what your talking about! I don't want you back. You can't tell Brooke you love her because she's going through some things right now. And I thought I would help you by telling you not to tell her yet because she might get mad at you. But you know what that was a mistake Lucas because you're an asshole and I hope Brooke doesn't take you back. You don't deserve her. It's sad Lucas I actually wanted to see my best friend happy with you but I know that you'll just make her life miserable like you did mine.**

**Lucas- Cut your shit out Peyton. You know I love Brooke and that I would be good to her.**

**Peyton- You said the same thing the other two times but you cheated on her with me.**

**Lucas- Oh, please don't act all innocent you were the one who started everything. If it wasn't for you I would be with Brooke right now.**

**Peyton- If it wasn't for me? Lucas, you could have fought for her! But you didn't! You came to me and you were with me! Don't so that brooding shit with me because Brooke might fall for it but I see right through you!**

**Lucas- Shut up Peyton.**

Lucas hung up the phone angered by Peyton. She was such a bitch sometimes he almost wondered how he could have stayed with her so long. Peyton knew that Lucas loved Brooke but she still decided to bug him about it. He was mad at Peyton for everything she did. He was mad at Peyton for playing these games with his head. He knew he was being an asshole to Peyton but she hurt him and he wanted her to feel what he felt. He didn't care about Peyton's feelings anymore. And sure as hell didn't care about what she told him. He was going to tell Brooke how he felt if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The air condition in the store hit Brooke with a blast. Brooke sighed and walked behind the counter, and busied herself with folding clothes. Brooke had only been in the store for ten minutes when she heard the bell above the door go off, telling her that someone was there. She turned around ready to greet whoever the person was and was greeted with ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas greeted with a small smile as he stood in front of the counter.

"Hey Luke." Brooke smiled as she leaned on her right foot.

"How's business?" Lucas asked trying to make small talk before his confession.

"Business is business." Brooke said with a small shrug. She avoided Lucas' eyes. She didn't want him to that she was hurt.

"Oh." Lucas mouthed as he looked down at the floor.

"How's the book?" Brooke asked taking the conversation off of her.

"No so good. I mean I started to write a couple of chapters and then I got stuck." Lucas said as his face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucas. I hope you can get inspiration." Brooke said softly as she gave him a soft smile.

"Me too…Brooke?" Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, Luke?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas weirdly.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Of course. Come here." Brooke said as she stepped from behind the counter. She grabbed Lucas' hands and led him to the couch. Bringing him down when she sat. "I heard about you picking Lindsay over Peyton." Brooke said quietly as she broke the silence that Lucas and her had fell into. She could feel the tension from Lucas. She just didn't know why. Brooke looked down at her hands not wanting to look at Lucas.

"Peyton, told you. Huh?" Lucas smiled knowingly. _Of course, Peyton told her._

"Yeah, I'm glad you found that special someone that you love." Brooke said as she nodded her head.

"Did Peyton also tell you that I made a complete mistake?" Lucas asked with a deep breath.

"What?" Brooke asked looking up at Lucas, confused. _What the hell was he talking about?_

"I don't love Lindsay." Lucas told Brooke as he looked at his hands. He smiled quietly to himself He had gotten had big elephant off his chest and he now knew he could sleep better at night.

"So, you love Peyton?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lucas expectantly.

"Not exactly." Lucas said as she looked up at Brooke again.

"Lucas, are you gay?" Brooke asked giving Lucas a surprised look.

"What?" Lucas asked, as he looked at Brooke wide-eyed.

"Because if you are I will support you fully Lucas." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a reassuring smile.

"What?!? No!" Lucas yelled loudly.

"You can even be my new shopping buddy." Brooke joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Brooke! Stop! I am not gay!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Lucas,I mean if you are please don't deny it." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm in love with you! Brooke, I've never stopped loving you! I Love you!" Lucas yelled loudly before he could stop himself. Before Lucas, could say anything else or even grasp what was going on he felt a hard pain go through his face. He held his cheek where Brooke had just slapped him.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke as if she were crazy.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening." Brooke mumbled to herself as she paced around the store.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brooke?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"What is wrong with me! What's wrong with me! Lucas! You just told me you loved me! And I have something wrong with me!" Brooke yelled as she got into Lucas' face.

"Brooke, why are you acting like this?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke shocked.

"It's supposed to be Lindsay. It's supposed to be Peyton. It's not supposed to be me Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she pointed to herself.

"What's not supposed to be you?" Lucas asked. _He couldn't understand why Brooke was acting like this._

"The one you love! Lucas, I left that to Peyton a long time ago. And you tried to find it in Lindsay but me no. I've stopped this, Lucas. I stopped it along time ago." Brooke said calming down slightly.

"What did you stop Brooke?" Lucas asked not wanting to look at Brooke. She was breaking his heart and she didn't even know it.

"This game Lucas. This control you had over me. I was supposed to give you up to Peyton and move on and be happy with my life. That was going awfully good until you stormed in here and told me you love me." Brooke said to Lucas as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Brooke, it's not a game! This is real! I love you Brooke! I don't love Peyton or Lindsay! But I love you! I love you Brooke Davis!" Lucas yelled as he got up, towering over Brooke.

"You say that now Lucas. But if I give you another chance you'll run to Peyton again." Brooke said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No, I won't. This time I'm done with Peyton for good. This time it's only you." Lucas said softly as he touched Brooke's cheek.

"What about Lindsay?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lucas.

"It's over with her Brooke. I just don't feel for her what I feel for you." Lucas said truthfully.

"I can't let you hurt her, Lucas. She's to nice of a girl." Brooke said quietly as she looked down.

"But I don't want to be with her Brooke. I want to be with you and only you. I can end things and she won't be heart broken. She already knows my heart is with someone else." Lucas said. He hated to see Brooke cry and for him to know he was the cause of it, he hated himself. He didn't want Brooke to cry. He wanted Brooke to be happy with. But he wanted to be the person that made Brooke happy also.

"Lucas, I can't do this. Can't you see it's not right." Brooke said as she looked away from Lucas and down at the ground.

"Brooke look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Lucas whispered to her. He was the only one in the store but he felt like there were people watching them.

"Lucas! Stop!" Brooke yelled as she pushed Lucas' hand off of her face.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me Brooke." Lucas repeated. This time a bit more loudly though.

"I can't do that Luke." Brooke sighed. Lucas was making this hard for her.

"And why can't you do that Brooke?" Lucas asked with a small smile. He knew he was getting to Brooke.

"Because I would be lying." Brooke said almost so quiet he couldn't hear her.

"So you do love me?" Lucas asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I never stopped. But we can't be together Lucas." Brooke said as she let another tear slip down her cheek.

"Why can't we just be together Brooke? I love you and you love me." Lucas said. Brooke looked into his eyes and saw that he was practically begging him.

"Because I'm unlovable! People like don't get love! Lucas, my own mother doesn't even love me!" Brooke said as she let the tears slip freely now.

"That is not true Brooke. I love you." Lucas said as he brought Brooke to him and hugged her tightly. Brooke stood in his arms for a while and just cried. She let out all her pain; while Lucas told her he loved her over and over.

"Just leave Lucas." Brooke whispered as she looked up into Lucas' eyes and pleaded with him.

"Brooke, I'm not going anywhere." Lucas said. He frowned. _Why was she being this way to him?_

"Please. Just go Lucas. Before it's to late." Brooke said as she pushed away from Lucas.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going to give up on you Brooke Davis." Lucas said quietly. He kissed her forehead and left. Brooke collapsed on the floor and cried her eyes out.

Yes, she loved Lucas. Yes, she wanted to be with him. But she knew things would end up blowing up in her face. Lucas would leave her and go back to Peyton when he realized that she was a mistake. She was hopeless and didn't know how to do anything right. She had never really stopped loving Lucas. It hurt her at times to see him with Peyton but she let it go. And it hurt her to see him with Lindsay but she also let it go. She just wanted Lucas to be happy and she knew that he was happy without her. During, college when she hadn't seen Lucas in months she was trying to get over him but she just couldn't. She compared every guy to Lucas. She knew this trip to Tree Hill would give her some peace. She knew that she would lay Lucas and their love to rest because that was in the past. Well she had hoped anyways.

She was also insecure. She didn't want Lucas to do what Victoria and done to her just the night before and push her away. She didn't want to grow to close to Lucas like she had done and have him tell her that he doesn't love her but he loves Peyton. Or even Lindsay. And her heart couldn't take anymore of that heartbreak. She knew that it would be the end of her if Lucas was to break her heart again and she didn't want allow it to happen. But she also knew that Lucas could make her happier than anybody on this whole entire earth could do. Her heart was to frqagile to handle Lucas.

Brooke wiped away her tears and composed herself. She picked up her phone and dialed the all to familiar number to her.

**Other Voice- Hello?**

**Brooke- Hey, I need you to come watch the store for me. I have things to do and I don't want to close up.**

**Other Vice- Okay, I'll be there A.s.a.p.**

**Brooke- Thanks, Millison.**

Brooke quickly got up and took out her compact mirror. She wiped her face of the mascara marks and put some more make up on. She was going to visit the only person who knew how to make her feel better.

* * *

"Well you were right." Lucas said as he stormed into Peyton's office and sat down in the black chair across from her desk.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Peyton asked as she looked up and sighed. She didn't want to deal with Lucas right now. He was just too much stress and trying to run her own label was more added stress on her.

"I'm here to tell you that you were right." Lucas said as he gave Peyton a sad look.

"What are you talking about? What am I right about?" Peyton asked a she rolled her eyes.

"About me not telling Brooke that I love her just yet." Lucas said quietly as he looked down at the black leather of the chair.

"You told Brooke you love her?" Peyton asked as she stared at Lucas with an open mouth.

"Yes." Lucas nodded not looking up at Peyton.

"Lucas how could be so stupid! You were not supposed to tell Brooke you love her! I told you to give her time before you tell her! And of course you being the hard-headed person you are you went and told her anyways." Peyton yelled as she went from behind the desk and hit Lucas with every other word she said.

"Ouch! First of all, I've gotten yelled at enough in the past two days. Second of all, I thought you were trying to play some stupid mind game with me and I told her. And I see that you were telling the truth." Lucas mumbled the last part quietly.

"I told you what I told you for a reason. When it comes to Brooke I don't mess with her emotions. Your going to have to go a long way to get Brooke back you know that, right?" Peyton asked as she smirked and leaned against the cold metal of her desk.

"Shut up. I already told her I wasn't going anywhere. I told her I was going to fight for her." Lucas said as he glared at Peyton.

"That's going to be one hell of a fight Lucas." Peyton said amused at how Lucas was acting.

"You know I'm really regretting this. I should have went home and sulked it off but no I had to come over here and tell you that you were right so that you could soak in your own glory." Lucas said still glaring at Peyton but with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I told you not to tell her." Peyton shrugged.

"Shut up." Lucas said simply.

"So, tell me what she said." Peyton said taking a seat across from Lucas.

"I'd rather not." Lucas said a little hesitant. He didn't want Peyton to go back to Brooke and tell her what a good job she did in breaking his heart.

"Lucas tell me. I'm not going to tell Brooke anything unless she tells me first." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine, I told Brooke I love her. She yelled at me telling me she wasn't the one I was supposed to want. She cried. I told her I'd fight for her. She kicked me out. And I left." Lucas said with a sigh. He really didn't want to go into details.

"Thanks, I can so see how the confrontation went." Peyton said sarcastically.

"And that's why I'm an author." Lucas smirked.

"Correction. You're an asshole." Peyton smirked right back at him.

* * *

"Ben and Jerry's." Brooke said quickly as she walked into Haley's kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Haley glaring out at the window.

"Brooke." Haley put on a quick smile as she saw her best friend standing there.

"Whoa! Who are you trying to kill with those looks tutor wife?" Brooke laughed. Haley always knew how to make Brooke feel better.

"It's nothing Brooke. Now what was it you said when you came in?" Haley asked with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and started to wipe off the counter.

"It can wait. Now, whom are you glaring at? And why are you glaring at that person?" Brooke asked pushing her problems to the side as she sat down on the stool across from Haley.

"It's nothing Brooke." Haley said as she shook her head.

"Nope! Tell me what is going on Haley!" Brooke said not accepting Haley's response.

"It's Carrie." Haley said as she sent another glare out the window.

"Perfect nanny Carrie?" Brooke asked looking at Haley surprised. She was always gushing about how good Carrie was with Jamie. She just couldn't believe what Haley had just said.

"Yeah." Haley nodded as she continued her work on the counter.

"What happened with her?" Brooke asked a she picked up a magazine Haley had lying on the counter and started to flip through it.

"I don't know. I just think that she's after my family." Haley said with a small shrug. Not looking up at Brooke.

"Like she wants to kill them?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"No, like she wants them to be her family and not mine." Haley told Brooke.

"Are you serious? Does Nathan know?" Brooke asked as she through the magazine somewhere behind her and looked at Haley shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious. And nope I don't want to tell Nathan because I don't want him to blow it out of proportion and leave me. Maybe, I'm just reading too much into it. I don't know," Haley said as she looked up at Brooke. Brooke avoided Haley's eyes but was interested in what Haley as telling her. She was happy Haley was distracting her from her own problems.

"But what makes you think she wants to be you?" Brooke asked Haley not totally getting it.

"Well the other day she told Jamie she sometimes pretends he's her child and she thought I didn't hear her but I totally did. And then now she's in the pool with Nathan in some sexy bikini playing around with him." Haley said as she pointed out the window. Getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Hales, the girl is hot so she's going to want to show off her body. And as for the Jamie comment I have no words for that. That was totally out of line." Brooke said to Haley as she grabbed Haley's hand to try and calm her down.

"I know. I just don't think that's appropriate prancing around in practically nothing when there's a four year old running around." Haley said as she gave Brooke a exaggerated look.

"Talk to her about it Haley." Brooke told her gently with a small smile.

"I know. I will." Haley said with a small smile as she gave in. "Now how are you doing?" Haley asked. Brooke's face fell when she heard the question. It was like the question from hell.

"I've been good." Brooke said as she looked down at the counter. She knew Haley could tell something was wrong but she wanted to keep it in as long as she could because it was hard to deal with. But shwe knew she couldn't keep anything from Haley.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as she gave Brooke a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Brooke said as she looked up and forced a smile.

"You're lying!" Haley accused as she pointed a finger in Brooke's face.

"What! No, I'm not!" Brooke yelled taken aback.

"Yes, your are. I can read you like a Book Brooke. What's wrong?" Haley asked as her once playful face turned into one of concern.

"Lucas told me he loved me." Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Haley asked. Not hearing what Brooke said.

"Lucas told me he loved me." Brooke aid a little more loudly.

"Oh my, He did?" Haley asked as she gave Brooke a look of surprise.

"Yeah. He did." Brooke nodded.

"Oh, and what did you say?" Haley asked as she became interested in Brooke's problem.

"I yelled at him. I told him that we can never be together and that he was making a big mistake. I just I can't believe he told me he loved Me." Brooke said with a small sigh.

"Wow, I thought he still loved Peyton but this is a big shocker on me." Haley said as she shook her head and tried to grasp what Brooke was telling her.

"I told him to love Peyton. Or Lindsay but not me." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, what about Lindsay?" Haley asked as her mind came across the strawberry blonde.

"I don't know. He said he doesn't love her. He said he loves me." Brooke said with a shrug. She was just as confused as Haley was.

"Wow, Lucas is a mess." Haley said with a small laugh.

"Hales he told me he was goin to fight for me." Brooke said as she gave Haley a terrified expression.

"Well, you know when Lucas says he's goin to fight for someone he will fight for then." Haley told Brooke as she patted her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. She felt bad for Brooke because she knew how long Brooke took to get over Lucas and how much she didn't want to be in the middle of the Peyton and Lucas relationship. But here she was in the middle of not only that one but also, the Lucas and Lindsay relationship.

"What do you think I should do?" Brooke asked, as she looked at Haley confused.

"To be honest Brooke, I think that you need to take some time and think about this. Just for awhile and see how you feel about the Lucas confession and everything else going and from there you should see what you want to do." Haley told Brooke honestly.

"Thanks Hales. Maybe your right." Brooke said with a small smile.

"You welcome but I have one more question." Haley shot nervously.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, as she looked at Haley intrigued.

"Do you still love Lucas?" Haley asked as she looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah." Brooke said as she nodded her head.

"Than maybe you don't have to think." Haley said as she felt relived tha Brooke didn't go crazy on her.

"No, I have to. It's hard to accept Lucas back into my life in such a huge way. I think I just need to be alone for awhile and get my life straight before I jump into love." Brooke told Haley.

"Maybe your right." Haley said a she agreed with Brooke.

"Well, I better get going. I have to do some stuff around town." Brooke said as she waved at Haley.

"Bye Brooke." Haley smiled.

"Oh, and Hales don't let sexy nanny get to you. Your way hotter." Brooke said as she winked at Haley. Haley laughed and Brooke left swiftly as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke had tried her best to avoid Peyton and Lucas for two weeks. Peyton so she would not have to tell her about Lucas' confession and break her best friend's heart. Lucas so that she wouldn't have to face the facts he had told her. It was easy to avoid Lucas because all she had to do was be careful not to run to him when she ran errands around town. Thankfully, Lucas hardly left hit house only to go pick up Jamie or to go to basketball practice. So, Brooke hadn't run into him once. But Peyton was a whole different story. Brooke lived with Peyton. But Brooke managed. She would leave the house before Peyton woke up and work late nights at the store. During, tha day Brooke made sure she didn't go anywhere near the house or Tric. But when it was apparent she had to face Peyton she would toss a quick _hi_ at her blonde best friend and then wiz her way into her room making up a lie that she had a lot of work to do and stood in her room the rest of the night. Of course became Peyton suspicious and she would knock on Brookes door demanding to know what was going on and why Brooke was acting so weird. Brooke would poke her head out the door, put on a fake cheery smile and reply with a _nothing, silly. I've just been working a lot. _Of course, she knew Peyton didn't buy it but the blonde not wanting to push the subject and most defiantly not wanting to start a fight with Brooke would drop it, roll her eyes, and in return say to Brooke _if you say so._

It was a regular day for Brooke. She had stood the night at the store and making calls to her office in New York. She had decided to go out for a little break. She went to her usual lunch spot, it was this little café. She walked into the café and stopped short when she saw Haley, Carrie, Nathan, Lindsay and of course Peyton and Lucas. After getting over her shock Brooke decided to leave. However, when she finally turned around to leave it was to late. She was seen.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, She was the first one to see her friend.

Brooke slowly, turned around to see the whole table looking at her and Haley waving her over frantically. Brooke took a deep breath and after mustering up enough courage walked over to the table.

"Hi." Brooke said as she reached the table. She gave everyone her fake Brooke smile.

"Hey Brooke. Long time no see." Nathan commented in a playful tone. When in fact, he had seen her just the day before. Brooke had spent everyday at the their house for at least an hour. It was also, another place she could get away from Lucas and Peyton.

"Ahaha very funny hot shot." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. Nathan smirked when he heard the sarcasm dripping off her voice. Nathan and Brooke had never been friends before but the more Brooke hung out at his house the closer the two got. And now Brooke and Nathan could actually have a conversation without arguing. Of course, there was their playful banter but nothing serious.

"Hey Brooke. Are you okay? You didn't come home last night." Peyton said as she touched her best friend's arm as she looked at the brunette worried.

"Yeah, I'm good Peyt. I had a lot to do at the store last night." Brooke said not glancing at Peyton. She looked forward and was irritated already because she could feel Lucas' eyes on her ever since she was spotted.

"Brooke, why don't you join us for lunch?" Haley suggested with a small smile as she grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Oh, Hales. I can't. Victoria wants to go over some new designs and I have to talk to Millison about some things." Brooke lied. Brooke had taken care of all that weeks ago. Victoria and Brooke were still not on good terms. In fact, Brooke let Victoria do whatever she wanted now without even adding her input.

"Oh, Brooke come on. Just a little lunch with old friends. You've been working hard lately." Peyton interjected. She could feel the tension at the table and knew it was partly because of her. She knew Brooke was avoiding her for the fact that she didn't want to tell her about Lucas. Brooke wanted to protect Peyton because she thought she would be hurt. But Peyton didn't really care. Lucas and her were getting partly along now. And she had even become a little nicer to Lindsay.

"Yeah, come on Brooke." Carrie joined in. Brooke had grown close to Carrie and didn't see what Haley was talking about when she said Carrie wanted to be her.

"I guess." Brooke said finally giving in. Haley squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes. Brooke sat down next to Haley and Peyton.

"Hey Brooke." Lindsay spoke up for the first time. She gave Brooke a genuine smile.

"Hey Lindsay." Brooke said uncomfortably as her gaze shifted to the floor. "So where's Jamie boy?" Brooke asked as she looked at Nathan who was looking at Brooke amused.

"He's with Skills." Carrie answered before Nathan could get a chance.

"Oh, Hot nanny Car couldn't handle him anymore?" Brooke teased Carrie with a small smile.

"Nope, he was getting to much like his aunt Brooke." Carrie played along as she shook her head.

"Hey! That's a good thing!" Brooke protested as she playfully glared at Carrie.

"Yeah, if he was a cheerleader." Haley mumbled as she looked down at the table.

"Men are cheerleaders." Brooke said having heard Haley's comment.

"My son is not going to be a cheerleader!" Nathan yelled loudly as she glared at Brooke.

"Why Scott afraid that he'll look way much hotter than you in spandex and all the girls will be leaving you for him." Brooke teased with a small smirk playing on her face.

"No, actually Davis I'm afraid he's turn into a mini clone of you and all the girls would reject him. And we can't have that because he is my son." Nathan answered.

"Oh shut up. If he was cheerleader he'll get more girls than you ever got." Brooke said as she swatted Nathan playfully.

"Not going to happen Brooke." Nathan sang.

"Okay, enough about my son's future." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, Brooke how's the store going?" Lindsay asked as she tried to distract the subject away from an argument.

"It's going good." Brooke answered not looking at Lindsay.

"That's good. Do you get a lot of customers?" Lindsay asked intrigued by Brooke. To say she was jealous of Brooke would be a total understatement. Brooke had everything Lindsay ever wanted. She had the looks; the charm, the humor, the wits, and so much more Lindsay wanted to be.

"Yeah, we are now." Brooke answered with a small nod as she stared at Haley's wedding ring.

"I've been meaning to stop by and go pick some things up." Lindsay said as she looked at Brooke not realizing Brooke's uncomfortable ness.

"Umm…yeah you should come by. I have some new pieces in that I know you would love." Brooke said as she took a quick glance at Lindsay and showed off her dimples.

"Oh, that would be great." Lindsay said with a small smile.

"Lucas, why are you being so quiet?" Nathan asked as he looked at Lucas who could not keep his eyes off of Brooke. Lucas turned his gaze away from the gorgeous brunette and glared at Nathan. It took a minute for Nathan to realize what was going on.

"Oh Lucas has some stupid stomach bug. He was telling me about it earlier on the phone. I told him to go home and take a rest. Silly boy wouldn't listen." Brooke interjected before Nathan could open his big mouth and tell everyone what was going on.

"Oh, yeah. Totally, Brooke told me to lay down but I didn't listen and just got up and kept going." Lucas said as she caught on and went along with it.

"So, how you feeling Lucas?" Brooke asked with a small smile. She never said she would stop being Lucas' friend it was just weird talking to him after everything that had happened.

"I'm not feeling much better to be honest with you. In fact, I've gotten worse since I last talked to you." Lucas said, as he looked straight into Brooke's eyes. Brooke looked down as she got the deeper meaning of what he was saying.

"Lucas, I" Brooke started but was caught off by Carrie.

"Oh, Lucas you should go home. If you have a stomach bug you shouldn't be out." Carrie said he motherly instincts kicking in. Brooke tried to contain her laughter as she saw Haley roll her eyes and try not to scoff.

"Yeah. Babe I don't want you to get everyone else sick." Lindsay said as she turned toward her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess so. Brooke, do you mind walking me home?" Lucas asked with a small smile. He wanted to talk to Brooke and see how she felt about everything. He knew she wouldn't say _no_ to him if Peyton and Lindsay were around because she felt that they would find out something.

"Ummm…I can't Luke. I have some things to do at the store." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a glare with her eyes as to tell him to stop.

"Oh, come on. My house is on the way to the store. You can just drop me off and then go." Lucas said as he pleaded Brooke with his eyes.

"Brooke, can you take him please? If he's sick he really needs to go home and I have to talk to Hales about some stuff." Lindsay said not catching onto Lucas and Brooke's tension. Moments like these are when he's happy he has Lindsay.

"Fine, I guess so." Brooke gave in as she bit her lip. Lucas smirked and offered his had to Brooke. Brooke just glared at him and got up on her own.

* * *

The two walked in silence for five minutes. Brooke was enjoying the silence but of course Lucas being Lucas had to ruin it.

"So, what are we doing?" Lucas asked as he walked beside Brooke.

"Walking." Brooke answered flatly not looking at Lucas.

"No, I thought we were swimming." Lucas said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you're on your own with that one babe because I don't see any water." Brooke answered coldly.

"I mean what are we? Are we friends? Strangers? Together?" Lucas asked saying the last one quietly as he glanced at Brooke.

"You know Lucas I thought Nathan was supposed to be the asshole brother but I see I was so wrong." Brooke bit back coldly. Ignoring Lucas' question.

"How am I an asshole?" Lucas asked stopping in his tracks and looking at Brooke angrily.

"How are you an asshole? How are you an asshole? Lemme see Lucas, you come over unexpectiantly after arguing with my best friend the night before and tell me that you're still in love with me. And not to mention you have a girlfriend who is the nicest person I have ever met in my life." Brooke yelled at Lucas loudly.

"So, basically I am an asshole because I told you I was still in love with you?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke as if she was crazy.

"Yeah! That's it Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she continued to walk.

"Last time I checked telling someone you're in love with them it's a good thing!" Lucas yelled after her not leaving his spot.

"Yeah, well you were wrong. It's a good thing when those two can freely be together without anyone getting in the way! You have a loving girlfriend! And I have a hurt best friend!" Brooke yelled as she turned back toward him and stopped walking.

"Who I told you I don't want to be with! I want to be with you! Not Peyton or Lindsay! But Brooklyn Penelope Davis!" Lucas yelled back. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of the main street in town and that everyone was staring at them. He needed to let Brooke know how he felt about her.

"Lucas we can't be together! We can never be together!" Brooke yelled as tears staring to her eyes.

"And why is that Brooke? Are you just insecure that I'll cheat on you again? If that's the case, I've changed in the last five years." Lucas yelled.

"Yeah into a huge dick!" Brooke retorted as she attempted to turn away from him.

"Why are you making it so difficult to be with you Brooke?" Lucas asked as he calmed down and looked at Brooke's back hurt.

"Because like I told you before Lucas I'm not the person you can love! No one can ever love me! You may seem like you have family troubles Luke. You may feel like your father doesn't love you but at least he actually noticed you. And when you tell your mother that you love her she tells you she loves you back! That she doesn't sit there and tell you whatever you can lock up!" Brooke yelled letting all the pain out. She let all her tears out.

"What? Brooke I-" Lucas said as he looked at the hurt girl in the middle street crying.

"Just hold me Luke." Brooke cried. Lucas went over to Brooke and took her in his arms for the second time in two weeks. He rocked her back and forth and told her he loved her just like he had done two weeks previous.

"Brooke, is that why you're so hurt? Because you opened up to your mom and she pushed you away?" Lucas asked as he looked into Brooke's green eyes.

"Lucas, I just wanted her to love me. That's all I wanted my mom to love me." Brooke sobbed into Lucas' shoulder.

"I love you Brooke. I love you so much." Lucas said as he held onto Brooke tightly and kissed her forehead over and over. Lucas couldn't help but let a tear fall down his cheek.

"I love you to Lucas." Brooke cried as she hugged Lucas tightly.

"Come on Pretty girl." Lucas said. Lucas brought back to her house and laid her in the bed. He was just about to leave when her small voice stopped.

"Lucas?" Brooke said as her tears stopped but her voice cracked.

"Yeah, Baby?" Lucas asked as he turned back toward Brooke.

"Stay with me." Brooke said quietly. Lucas smiled and climbed into the bed with Brooke and took her in his arms. Brooke laid her head unto Lucas; chest and smiled as she finally felt at home. It didn't take long for Brooke to fall asleep. And with that, Lucas also fell asleep to. Lucas was woken up by a small giggle. He opened his eyes and looked down at the brunette in his arms to make sure she was still sleeping. He looked up to see Peyton standing over the bed smiling.

"Morning sunshine." Peyton said with a smirk.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked as he yawned and ignored Peyton's cocky expression.

"Eight." Peyton answered as she folded her arms over her chest.

"At night?" Lucas asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, at night." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes at Lucas' confusion.

"Damn, Brooke and I slept for quite a while." Lucas said. A small smile playing on his lips as he said Brooke's name.

"Yeah, but what happened? She looks pretty messed up." Peyton said as she nodded her head at the sleeping girl in Lucas' arms.

"You were right Peyton. Brooke hasn't had it easy lately." Lucas said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"So, she cracked about Victoria?" Peyton asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I knew her mother was cold to Brooke's friends but I never knew she was so mean to her own daughter." Lucas nodded.

"Victoria Davis is the devil herself." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can see." Lucas chuckled.

"So, are you and Brooke together yet?" Peyton asked as she stared down at Brooke.

"I don't know. She told me we couldn't be together and then she said to stay with her." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Well give her time. That's all she needs." Peyton said as she gave Lucas a sympathetic.

"I know. I know. Well I better get going I have some things to do before I go back home." Lucas said reluctantly. He looked down at Brooke and slowly slipped her out of his arms. Once, out of the bed he looked down at Peyton and smiled. "Call me when she wakes up. But I don't think that will be for awhile she's pretty wiped out." Lucas said with a small smile as he looked down at Brooke and pushed some hair out of her face. Lucas leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Lucas!" Peyton said stopping Lucas just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, Peyton?" Lucas asked turning around to face the other blonde.

"Your really love her don't you?" Peyton asked a small smile graced her lips.

"More than you know." Lucas said with a smile. And with that he was gone.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas demanded as she he stormed into the all to familiar building.

"Excuse me?" The dark haired woman asked rudely as she looked up from her papers.

"How could you be so cruel? How could you do such a thing to your own daughter?' Lucas asked as he stood in front of the woman glaring down at her.

"Ah, I see Brooklyn told you about what happened the other day. Listen, Mucas, Brooklyn is just being here little drama queen self and is making a big thing out of nothing. And if this was a big thing I don't see how any of it is your business." Victoria Davis retorted as she looked at Lucas with distaste.

"The name is Lucas and yes, this is very much my business. You don't know how much you hurt your daughter." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, I don't care what your name is. You're so rude for coming into my daughters store and making a big thing that has nothing to do with you. SO before I call the police I advise you to bring yourself back into whatever hole you came out of and stay there." Victoria told Lucas as she stood up and pointed a finger in his face.

"Call the damned police. I don't care. But this is not your store! Brooke is not your daughter!" Lucas yelled loudly as he threw his hands up.

"I gave birth to her Lucas. Not you but I did. And I'm helping to keep this company in whatever craziness Brooke is trying to lead it into. So don't come in here talking about things that you have no idea about." Victoria said rudely as she walked away from Lucas.

"Oh, yeah you just gave birth to her. That makes you her mother but not her mom." Lucas spat out as she looked at Victoria in distaste.

"I am more of Brooke's mother than you can imagine." Victoria said glaring at Lucas.

"Oh, yeah you're a real mom to Brooke. Where were you when Brooke got caught cheating and taking the answers out of the teacher's desk for a math test? Where were you when Brooke won the for best choreographer for the cheerleading team? Where were you when Brooke was in search for a place to stay senior year? Where were you when Brooke went to go help out her best friend after she was attacked? Where were you when Brooke was in the practice gym crying into camera because her boyfriend and best friend were stuck in the school with a kid who had a gun? Where were you when Brooke got sick for standing in the rain to long? Where were you when someone leaked Brooke's sex tape? Huh? Victoria, where were you? Because if you ask me I never saw a mother next to Brooke anywhere. All I see is money grubbing old woman using Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he got in Victoria's face. Lucas had tears streaming down his face by now. He could not believe that Victoria actually called herself a mother.

"Listen, little boy you don't know me. And I don't know what environment or how your mother raised you but obviously, there was a hitch in her plan because you are a very disrespectful poor young man." Victoria said after a few minutes in silence. She could not believe this boy just said those things to her. She felt bad for not knowing all of this about Brooke but she had better things to do than to bail her daughter out all the time.

"My mother raised me perfectly fine! You however should not be talking about raising kids when you were absent in Brooke's life. You didn't know if Brooke was dead or alive and frankly up until; she became big I don't think you ever cared. And as for knowing you I don't want to know you! Not when you treat the girl that I love like trash!" Lucas yelled the tears coming down harder now.

"Huh? Lucas." Lucas and Victoria heard from behind him. Lucas turned around to see Lindsay standing there with her mouth wide open as she looked at Lucas with wide eyes.

"Lindsay, I." Lucas started as he moved over to her.

"You still love Brooke?" Lindsay asked with tears in her eyes. Lucas didn't say anything he just looked down at his feet and nodded.

"I'm sorry Lindsay." Lucas spoke as Lindsay headed for the door.

"Does this mean that?" Lindsay asked as she pointed between herself and Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it couldn't work out Lindsay." Lucas said as he looked up at Lindsay with sympathetic eyes.

"Me too Lucas." Lindsay said with a small smile. Lucas watched as Lindsay left and walked down the street. He let out a sigh of relief for he had finally done something that he had wanted to do for so long now.

* * *

Brooke woke up in her bed with her clothes still on. She yawned and looked over at the clock next to her bed and read _9:43_. She sighed and climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room to find Peyton sitting on the couch looking at a picture.

"What you got there?" Brooke asked scaring her blonde best friend.

"Oh, Brooke your up. You scared me." Peyton gasped as she held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I just woke up." Brooke said as she sat down next to Peyton.

"I know Lucas left about an hour and a half ago. He said you were pretty worn out." Peyton said as she put the picture down on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I've been working a lot lately." Brooke said with a small nod.

"More than usual." Peyton said as she looked up at Brooke with a small smile.

"He old me he loved me." Brooke blurted out without thinking before she said it.

"What?" Peyton asked as she looked at a shocked Brooke.

"Lucas, he I'm. I'm sorry Peyt." Brooke said as she lunged at her best friend brining her into a hug.

"Uh. It's okay Brooke. But what are you apologizing for?" Peyton asked as she hugged Brooke confused.

"Don't hate me." Brooke whispered as she pulled away from Peyton's grasp.

"Hate you for what?" Peyton asked. She knew it was already because of Lucas and she just wanted to congratulate her friend but she knew Brooke would be mad if she found out that Peyton knew all along.

"Lucas. He told me that he is still in love with me." Brooke said as she looked down at her hands sadly.

"He did what?" Peyton asked with fake shock. She had to act like she didn't know what was going on.

"He told me he loved me. Peyton, I'm sorry I know that you love him." Brooke said as she looked up at Peyton and gave him a sorry look. Peyton couldn't help herself and she busted out laughing. "What is so funny?" Brooke asked as she looked at Peyton confused.

"I don't love Lucas." Peyton managed to get out between her giggling.

"You don't? But what about the-" Brooke started still clearly confused.

"Brooke, Lucas and I are over. I don't love him and he doesn't love me. And I'm happy for you if you finally found the one you want." Peyton said seriously as she took Brooke's hand in her own she her laughter subsided.

"So, your not mad?" Brooke asked trying to be sure.

"I'm not mad." Peyton said shaking her head.

"Oh." Brooke said as she looked at her hands again. But this time she was embarrassed.

"Do you love him Brooke?" Peyton asked as she looked at the broken girl she called her best friend.

"I never got over him Peyt. I have always been in love with him but I never wanted to lose our friendship again so I just was happy for you no matter how hard it was hurting me inside." Brooke said as she looked up at Peyton with a forced smile.

"I know you didn't Brooke." Peyton said a she hugged Brooke. "SO are you and Lucas together now?" Peyton asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked Brooke in the eyes.

"No." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Why not?" Peyton asked giving Brooke a confused look.

"Because Peyt he's with Lindsay. And even though you and Lindsay aren't the best of friends she's a really nice girl and I don't want Lucas to break her heart like he did so many times to both of us. She deserves more than that and I don't want to be considered a home wrecker if I take Lucas back." Brooke spoke these words sadly to Peyton.

"Brooke, you have a heart of gold. But sometimes that gets in the way of your happiness. If you and Lucas love eachother then don't fight it and just get with him. Okay, Lindsay is a nice girl and I can't stand here but if she's not the one Lucas wants then she's out of the equation and it's just you and Lucas." Peyton said quietly to her best friend.

"Your right Peyton but I know what it's like to be cheated on. And I'm not going to do that to an innocent person. If Lucas really wants to be with me as much as he says he does then he'll break up with Lindsay in a nice way and come be with me. But until him and I can't be together." Brooke said to Peyton with a small smile.

"Brooke, your so good to people. Do what you feel is right but just do me one thing and don't regret something that might have been good for you." Peyton told Brooke with pleading eyes.

"Peyton, I promise that I- Hold that thought." Brooke said as the doorbell rang. She got up and ran and opened it to find Lindsay on the other side.

"Hey Lindsay!" Brooke said with a cheeky smile. She was kind of surprised that Lindsay was there.

"You bitch." Lindsay spoke the words with sharpness.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said as she stared at Lindsay taken aback. It was then that hse noticed the tears on the girls face.

"I thought that you were a good person. I mean you have everything you could possibly ever want! But that wasn't enough! You had to go after my boyfriend!" Lindsay yelled hysterically.

"This is about Lucas isn't it?" Brooke asked as her face fell.

"Damn, right this is about Lucas." Lindsay retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Lindsay I don't know what he told you but-" Brooke started but was interrupted by the pissed off girl at the door.

"He didn't tell me anything." Lindsay said quickly.

"Okay, then why the hell are you yelling at me?" Brooke asked confused and mad all at the same time.

"I went to go see you at the store Brooke and I heard Lucas telling your mom that he loved you." Lindsay said with a sigh. She knew that Brooke didn't know what was going on but she still found herself hating the girl.

"My mother? What the hell was he doing talking to my mother?" Brooke asked as she gave Lindsay a confused look.

"I don't know. Cursing her out for something she did." Lindsay with a small shrug.

"Oh." Brooke said as she looked down at the ground.

"But how could you do that to me Brooke? I actually liked you." Lindsay said as she gave Brooke a hurtful look.

"I know Lindsay. I like you to. But it's not my fault." Brooke said as she looked into Lindsay's blue eyes.

"Don't pull that shit with me Brooke. I mean I expected this from Peyton. But you. Come on I seriously thought you were over Lucas." Lindsay said as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Me too! I did too Lindsay! But I'm not! But this whole thing was not my fault! I told Lucas you were a good person and you didn't deserve any of this. Okay, I put my feelings aside for Lucas to let you have him." Brooke said a tear escaped her eyes. _Boy, was she crying a lot._

"I don't need your pity!" Lindsay yelled.

"I think it's time for you to leave Lindsay." Peyton spoke up. She had come shortly after the whole argument started and watched as both Lindsay and Brooke let their feelings out. She had to intervene though. She hated to see Brooke cry and Brooke had been doing that a lot lately.

With one last look of hatred towards Brooke. Lindsay left. Peyton ran over to her best friend and took her to her room, laying her on her bed. She hated to see Brooke so broken and she knew it was all Lucas' fault.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming." Brooke grumbles the next day as she made her way to her front door. Brooke threw a hand through her messy hair as she reached the door. Without any hesitation she flung open the door and her eyes open wide as she saw who was at the door.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Brooke squealed as she saw the familiar red head she had once called her friend standing there.

"Hey Bitch. You goin to let me in?" Rachel Gatina asked with her usual confident smirk.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled as she enveloped her friend into a tight hug.

"Need… to breath… Brooke." Rachel exaggerated. Embarrassed Brooke let go of her friend and looked her over.

"Wow, I never expected to see you again." Brooke smiled as she touched Rachel's arm.

"Yeah, well get used to it…Roomie." Rachel said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Roomie?" Brooke asked as she gave Rachel a confused look.

"Yeah, because I will need a place to stay somewhere if I'm going to move back to Tree Hill." Rachel said with a nod.

"But I-" Brooke stared pointing toward a bedroom door.

"Live with blondie? I know." Rachel said as she made her way past Brooke and into the house.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked as she closed the door and followed Rachel into the living room.

"Gorgeous place. And who doesn't know Brooke? It's been all over the news." Rachel told Brooke as she looked around Brooke's house.

"Oh, I haven't been really listening to the news." Brooke said as she looked down at her hands wondering if anybody knew about her and Lucas' problems and love for eachother.

"And I also happen to know with a house this big that you'll have more than two rooms. So I'm going to need two of the other rooms that you have.' Rachel explained to Brooke as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Two rooms? For what?" Brooke asked as she followed Rachel and gave her a suspicious look.

"For my boyfriend and my other friend." Rachel said looking at Brooke with a small shrug as if it were nothing.

"You have a boyfriend?" Brooke asked staring at her friend surprised.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"Like a real serious boyfriend?" Brooke asked still not taking in the facts Rachel was telling her.

"Yeah, like a real serious boyfriend." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so the Rachel Gatina has a boyfriend she's been dating for…" Brooke stopped short waiting for Rachel to fill in the rest.

"Three months." Rachel answered with a small sigh.

"Wow, never thought that the same girl who told me relationships were a waste of time would have such a serious boyfriend. So, tell me all about him." Brooke said as she hopped onto the counter and looked at Rachel waiting for Rachel to go into details.

"Well throughout the years I changed my opinions on things. And his name is Chris and he is the cutest thing. He treats me like no other guy has treated me before. He treats me like a queen and I really like him Brooke." Rachel explained to Brooke with a serious face.

"Okay, how's the sex?" Brooke asked, jumping right to the question she wanted to know the most.

"Well…it's awesome! Best I've ever had!" Rachel yelled with a huge smile.

"Aww…I'm so happy for you Rachel." Brooke said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, speaking of happy. Why are you living with Peyton? Didn't she like go and be with the love of your life and she knew this? Why doesn't she just live with Luke?" Rachel questioned as she ate a muffin on the nearby counter.

"Well I have to forgive her Rach. She was my best friend way before Luke was my boyfriend. And as for her and Luke's relationship it didn't last. They broke up a long time ago." Brooke told Rachel with a uncomfortable look on her face.

"And where is Peyton anyways?" Rachel asked.

"At the studio. She's starting her own record label because she wants to do more for the music industry." Brooke answered with small smile.

"Wow, and what about Lucas? Have you seen him since you've gotten back to town? And what's going on with his love life? Come on Brooke, I need details on what's gone down since we all left this humble abode we call Tree Hill." Rachel said a she gave Brooke a weird look.

"Well, yea I've seen Lucas since I've been back into town. We even hung out a couple times. I bought his mom's store for a store of my own here. And everything was fine up until like two weeks ago. All hell broke lose between him and Peyton. They supposedly had unresolved feelings for eachother and were fighting constantly, because Peyton doesn't like his girlfriend Lindsay. And Lindsay overheard Peyton saying that. So that's been an on going war. And well yesterday some things happened and Lucas broke up with Lindsay and she came over here and started yelling." Brooke explained as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn, so like Peyton ruined Lucas' relationship with Lindsay?" Rachel asked as she sipped on her cup of coffee interested.

"Not exactly." Brooke said, as she looked at the ground guilty.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Rachel asked as she put her cup down.

"Well, Lucas kind of told me that he was still in love with me. And Lindsay caught Lucas telling my mother that he was in love with me. I guess Lucas told her the truth finally and then well she came here and started to yell at me about how selfish I was." Brooke told Rachel nervously.

"Brooke Davis Are you serious?" Rachel asked as she stared at Brooke with her mouth wide open.

"As a heart attack." Brooke said with a small nod.

"Wow, so are you and Lucas together?" Rachel asked as she moved over to Brooke.

"No. Rach, I need him to show how much he really loves me. Because last time he said that he ran back to my best friend and I don't want to have that happen again. I worked to hard to put my heart back together and I don't want him coming in again and stomping on it." Brooke told Rachel, as she shook her head _'no.'_

"Wait, why was Lucas telling your mother that he was in love with you?" Rachel asked with a confused look. Before Brooke had the chance to answer the front door slammed.

"Baby!" A familiar voice yelled from the living room.

"In here!" Rachel answered the voice as she smiled at Brooke. Brooke threw Rachel a look of confusion to which Rachel just shrugged off. Brooke smiled realizing that it was Rachel's boyfriend by the way she was smiling but her smile quickly vanished when she saw who the person was.

"Well, well, well Rachel told me her best friend was a celebrity but she never told me it was old Brooke Davis." The person said in his usual cocky manner.

"Keller." Brooke greeted through gritted teeth, trying to force a smile.

"Oh, not happy to see me?" Keller asked with a smirk.

"Rach, you never told me your boyfriend was Chris Keller." Brooke said ignoring Chris and looking at a very guilty looking Rachel.

"Yeah, well I kind of decided to leave that part out because I know how much you hate him and I knew that you would go on in your usual motherly manner." Rachel said as she looked down at the ground.

"Damn right! How could you go for him? He's such an asshole. Rach, you could have done so much better." Brooke said as she looked at Chris in disgust.

"I know you may not like him Brooke but he makes me really happy." Rachel said looking Brooke in the eye.

"Whatever. If he floats your boat. But come on seriously best sex ever?" Brooke said as she clamed down and looked at Rachel skeptically. Rachel just nodded and smirked.

"Chris! You told me you were going to help me with these bags!" Another male voice sounded from the front hall.

"Who the hell is that?" Brooke asked as she gave Rachel a questioning look. Rachel just shrugged but had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Bro in here!" Chris yelled. A minute later a male figure entered the kitchen panting heavily. When Brooke saw him she flew to him and forgot all about her doubt and disgust she was just feeling a minute ago.

"Jake!" Brooke yelled as she threw her hands around his neck and hugged her tightly to him.

"Hey Brooke." Jake chuckled as he hugged Brooke tightly to her.

"Now, you I never expected to see again. What are you doing here? And where's Jen bunny?" Brooke asked as she let go of Jake but still stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"With my parents for awhile. Nikki is back and wants Jenny but I figured that she doesn't know where my parents live so I could just send Jenny with them until I get settled into a good place somewhere that Nikki doesn't know about." Jake explained as he smiled down at Brooke.

"Nikki again?" Brooke asked as she stared at Jake in disbelief.

"Nikki again." Jake smirked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Jeez, doesn't the girl ever give up." Brooke mumbled to herself.

"Well Chris babe and Jake. Brooke here offered to let us stay with her for awhile." Rachel spoke up from her place beside Chris.

"I did no such thing." Brooke protested.

"Yeah, but you can't leave your friends on the street with no place to stay." Rachel said.

"Nope, but I sure can leave Keller on the street." Brooke said smirking at Rachel as she stomped her foot stubbornly.

"Come on Brooke. I promise he'll be good. You won't even know he was here." Rachel pleaded with Brooke.

"Ugh, fine but I don't even want to hear his voice." Brooke said giving in with sigh.

"Deal!" Rachel said hugging Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed to where everyone was going to be staying.

* * *

After making sure everyone was settling in Brooke decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She found herself in Tric. She walked inside Peyton's office to find Lucas lying across a chair and Peyton's back facing both of them as she looked through some papers.

"Peyton, I already told you that the red one goes fine with this color." Lucas could be heard saying to Peyton.

"Lucas, you know nothing about what color goes with what color so shut your mouth and sit on that chair. When I need your input or help I'll ask for it." Peyton scolded Lucas without looking at him.

"You did ask me!" Lucas shouted in an exasperated voice as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Hey guys!" Brooke yelled deciding to make herself known. She wasn't surprised when Lucas' head almost snapped off on how fast he turned to look at her.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said turning around and smiling at her best friend.

"And how are my very two awesome friends on this fine day?" Brooke asked with a smile as she came up next to Lucas and touched his shoulder.

"Good, but I thought today was your day of rest Brooke. Why are you out?' Peyton asked.

"Oh, I just felt like taking a walk. Isn't it such a beautiful day?" Brooke said showing off her famous smile.

"It's raining." Lucas stated with a small chuckle.

"No, she's happy." Peyton said putting her papers down on her desk and looked at Brooke knowingly.

"What? Your crazy P. Sawyer. I just love the rain. Don't you love the rain?" Brooke asked her smile now wider than before.

"No, and I know you don't love the rain either. You're hiding something Brooke." Peyton said as she narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

"I am not hiding anything! Damn, I just thought I'd go for a walk and come see my good friends." Brooke said with a smile.

"And you just knew we happened to be a Tric?" Peyton challenged.

"No..Er..Well..Umm…I..Oh! Shut up!" Brooke said giving up her act.

"What's really going on Brooke?" Peyton asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Brooke questioningly.

"I need you to come back to the house with me." Brooke said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes. She was hoping she could keep this from Peyton as long as she wanted to but Peyton was just a little to stubborn for her liking.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Does it matter? I need you at the house." Brooke asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, fine. I'll be right back with my stuff. Stay here with Lucas until I get back." Peyton said exiting the office to go get her stuff. Brooke sat down beside Lucas and stood quiet for two seconds before she opened her mouth.

"So, Lindsay came to see me." Brooke said quietly as she looked at her hands.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked, as he looked at Brooke sideways.

"Yeah, and she yelled at me about you." Brooke said.

"Look, Brooke whatever she said to you. Please don't listen to her." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke with wide eyes.

"My mother, Lucas?" Brooke asked as she glared at Lucas.

"I got mad and went to go tell her off. I kind of blurted out that I was in love with you and I guess Lindsay came to see you and heard everything. We broke up Brooke." Lucas said as he looked down, nervously awaiting Brooke's reaction.

"Lucas you hurt that girl after I told you not to!" Brooke yelled as she hit Lucas upside the head.

"Ouch! I'm sorry. She overheard it Brooke. I was going to break up with her in a nicer way but it didn't work out that way." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his head where Brooke had just hit him.

"You are so lucky that I'm overjoyed right now or I would have hurt you already." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"So, are we going to talk about me and you? Or are we going to skate past the issue?" Lucas asked as he skipped to the subject at hand.

"Not right now Lucas. I can't deal with all of this togetherness stuff right now. Not when it's supposed to be Peyton's chance to be happy." Brooke said sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"What are you talking about Peyton's chance?" Lucas asked giving Brooke a confused look.

"I would love to tell you Lucas but I just can't." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"I'm not giving up on us Brooke." Lucas spoke.

"Ready to go?" Peyton asked as she walked back into the office.

"Come over for dinner tonight and bring Haley and Nathan and Jamie." Brooke said as she touched Lucas' and got up.

"What time?' Lucas asked coldly not looking up at her.

"Seven." Brooke answered and with that she left with Peyton.

* * *

"Brooke, why did you rush me home?" Peyton asked her best friend as she followed Brooke up the stairs to their house.

"Because I have something very special and important for you inside. Open the door." Brooke told her best friend giving her the famous Brooke Davis dimpled smile.

"Whatever." Peyton mumbled as she twisted her key in the lock.

"Bwugalanwulanga!" Chris yelled as jumping out of the corner as Peyton opened the door.

"Ah!" Peyton yelled as she jumped back.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled as she stepped inside the house and glared at Chris who was smirking at both of them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on in here? Why is singer boy here? And did you just say Rachel is here?" Peyton questioned as she stepped into the house also and glared at Chris.

"Peyton meet our new roomie Chris. Chris I think you remember Peyton." Brooke said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Roomie?" Peyton asked as she looked at Brooke questioningly.

"Yeah, roomie. You have three new roomie's in fact. Hey Peyton." Rachel answered the question as she came down the stairs with a huge smile.

"I thought I told you to keep _that_ in it's cage." Brooke said to Rachel as she pointed toward Chris who was sitting on the couch staring at all three girls.

"Brooke stop it." Rachel laughed.

"Brooke, what is going on here? Why are Rachel and Chris in our house? And what is Rachel talking about three roommates?' Peyton asked still clearly confused by what was going on.

"Come with me Peyt." Brooke said with a sigh as she led Peyton to the couch. "Get off!" Brooke yelled at Chris once she reached it. Chris laughed and got off the couch disappearing into the kitchen with Rachel closely behind him and left Brooke and Peyton in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Peyton asked giving Brooke a confused look.

"Well this morning before I came to see you. Rachel showed up on our doorstep. She told me that she was moving back to Tree Hill and that he boyfriend and her would need a place to crash. Of course, I didn't know who her boyfriend was at the time so I didn't protest. And then ass boy over there showed up and Rachel told me that was her boyfriend. She told me she would keep him out of our way." Brooke explained to Peyton leaving Jake out of everything. She wasn't stupid. After Peyton had gone to bed Brooke had sneaked the picture and saw it was of Jake and Jenny. It was then that she realized that Peyton was still in love with Jake.

"And what about the third roommate?" Peyton asked not getting where a third roommate fit into any of this.

"Well…" Brooke said but was soon interrupted.

"Hey Brooke. I thought I heard you but can you please tell me where you keep the so- Peyton?" Said a male as he entered the living room.

"Jake?" Peyton asked as she stared at the love of her life in shock.

"Surprise." Brooke said as she gave both of them a nervous smile. "Well I'm going to leave you guys to it." Brooke said as she got up. She slipped out of the room without neither Peyton nor Jake noticing her.

"Hey." Jake said after about five minutes of silence.

"Hi." Peyton said back with a small smile.

"So, how have you been? You look great." Jake said, as he looked Peyton over.

"I've been good and you? And thanks you look good too." Peyton said a little nervously.

"Could be better. Nikki is back." Jake said as he took a seat next to Peyton on the couch.

"Oh my. She is?" Peyton asked as she gave Jake a sympathetic smile.

"She won't give up. I mean I don't know much else to do. I feel like I'm ready to give up." Jake said as he rubbed his temples.

"Jake, don't say that Jenny really needs you. And it may feel like sometimes you want to give up but you need to keep fighting. If not for yourself then for your daughter. You need to fight for Jenny." Peyton said as she grabbed his hand.

"You're right Peyt. And I really want to keep fighting but it's hard you know. It sometimes feels like fate doesn't want me to have Jenny at all." Jake said with a small sigh.

"No, it's not even that Jake. Because if fate didn't want you to have Jenny then it would have given her to Nikki a long time ago." Peyton said as she shook her head.

"Okay, I'll hold in for the fight." Jake said as he looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Great, now where is the little angel?" Peyton asked as she looked around the room expecting to find Jenny.

"With my parents until I get on my feet." Jake answered.

"At least she's not with Nikki." Peyton said as her face fell a bit.

"True, but enough about me. What about you Peyton?" Jake asked as he shook all thoughts of his life out of his head.

"I'm good. Brooke is helping me to open up my own record label and I found this really great girl named Mia. She is just absolutely amazing! Haley is helping me out." Peyton said excited to be talking to Jake.

"I'm glad you're following your dreams Peyton." Jake said as he leaned back on the couch and smiled at Peyton.

"How come you never called Jake?" Peyton asked the obvious question on her mind.

"Peyton I-" Jake started as he looked into Peyton's eyes.

"I waited for you to call for over two months Jake! I would sit by the phone all day and wait for you to call me or I would sit at the computer and wait to see if I got any new mail from you. But the phone never rang and my computer never read one new message." Peyton said as a tear escaped her eyes.

"You were with Lucas." Jake said as if he had nothing else to say.

"Yeah, but he wasn't you. Lucas and I that's over. It's dead. Buried in the ground." Peyton said as she took Jake's hands in hers.

"What happened Peyton?" Jake asked trying to hold him out of the situation for as long as possible.

"Brooke happened. Lucas and I realized that we never really got over our lost loves. I realized that I'm not Lucas' future but that bubbly brunette in the next room is. I was just the wall that was holding them from eachother." Peyton answered as she pointed to the kitchen where Brooke had gone.

"And Lucas was the wall that was holding us apart Peyton." Jake said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, and we both knew we weren't being true to our feelings. We realized that there was no Peyton and Lucas!" Peyton yelled getting fed up with Jake.

"And what happened Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Heartbreak happened. Love happened. And I broke that wall down. I'm letting love be where it belongs. And my love and heart belongs to you. It's always been with you Jake." Peyton sobbed.

"Peyton I am so sorry for never calling you. But I thought that it would be a waste chasing something that didn't want to be chased by me. I thought you belonged to Lucas and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. And a year ago when I ran into Rachel in Savannah I thought maybe there was a hope for you and me but then she told me you and Lucas were very much in love when she left Tree Hill and all my hopes went down. So, Peyton I never really got over you. Peyton my heart has always been with you." Jake told Peyton as he looked into her eyes and silently begged for forgiveness.

"You should have just called Jake." Peyton said with a sigh as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. I feel so stupid for not calling but can we start over? New slate?" Jake asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, we'll start as friends Jake and see where it leads us." Peyton said with a nod. But inside she was dying of happiness.

"Thank you Peyton." Jake said with a huge smile as he hugged Peyton tightly.

"Christopher Keller!" Brooke's voice boomed through the house breaking Peyton and Jake together. They both laughed when they saw Chris run through the living room with Brooke chasing him with a shoe. Rachel stood at the kitchen doorway laughing at her boyfriend and best friend. Peyton looked around and finally felt like she was at home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chris get your ass out of that bathroom!" Brooke yelled loudly as she slammed on the bathroom door.

"Hold on I need to finish getting ready! I can't look like you when everyone arrives!" Chris yelled from the bathroom.

"Look like me? I look better than you! And who even said you were invited?" Brooke asked still slamming on the door.

"Chill, Brooke I told him he can come to dinner with us." Rachel said form her bedroom door.

"Rachel! I want us to have a nice civil dinner but with idiot here that's not going to happen." Brooke yelled stubbornly as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Brooke, I promise he'll be good." Rachel said as she walked up to Brooke and looked at her.

"You said that when you guys arrived and he's acting like an ass bag." Brooke answered as she pointed at the door. As if on cue, the bathroom door opened to reveal Chris and as usual he was smirking at Brooke.

"Look Brooke, I know you want me and if I wasn't with Rachel I would want you to but I'm sorry that is never going to happen because Rachel makes me happy." Chris said with a smirk as he put his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"They're still fighting?" Peyton asked as her and Jake came upstairs.

"Ewww get your grubby hands off of me!" Brooke yelled as she shrugged Chris' arm off of her. "Seriously Rachel best sex ever?" Brooke asked as she entered the bathroom and looked at Rachel skeptically.

"What can I say I am a man of many talents." Chris said smirking at Brooke as he held Rachel by the waist. Brooke just glared at him before slamming the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Peyton shouted as she ran to the front door.

"Hey Peyt." Lucas said as Peyton opened the door.

"Hey Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Jamie." Peyton smiled opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Brooke! Their here!" Peyton yelled as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Coming!" Brooke yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Hola tutor girl, hotshot, broody, and Godson." Brooke smiled as she hugged each one of them. After everyone got settled and said their _hellos. _Brooke stood up and clanked on her champagne glass she had brought out for everyone (except Jamie who had apple juice.)

"Everyone attention please!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs as she clanked on the glass.

"Brooke this is a dinner not a wedding." Nathan joked as he held Jamie on his lap.

"Ahahaha Nate. I could just die of laughter." Brooke said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "But I brought everyone here for a small surprise I have upstairs." Brooke smiled as she playfully glared at Nathan.

"What is it Brooke?" Haley asked as she leaned forward interested in what her friend was up to now.

"It's not strippers is it?" Nathan asked.

"No, it's not strippers. I'm saving that for desert." Brooke smirked. Haley and Peyton had to laugh when Lucas and Nathan groaned.

"She's kidding guys." Peyton said with a small laugh.

"She better be." Nathan said as he looked at Peyton.

"Now, if I could introduce our surprise I would be very happy." Brooke said getting back to what she was talking about.

"Hey Brooke, I know you wanted me to stay upstairs and all but I was wondering if- Hello, Haley." Chris said as he made his way into the living room eating something.

"Keller." Brooke said through gritted teeth as same glared at Chris who was to busy making goggle eyes at Haley.

"This is your surprise Brooke?" Nathan asked as he glared at Chris also.

"No! This is not my surprise! Rachel!" Brooke said in a defeated tone.

"Did you just say Rachel? Damn, Brooke what are you trying to get us to coming suicide." Lucas spoke up for the first time with wide eyes.

"Ahahaha Lucas, you have gotten just so funnier over the years." Rachel said sarcastically as she entered the living room.

"Take your boyfriend!" Brooke yelled as she was still glaring at Chris.

"Geez thanks for the introduction Brooke.' Rachel said as she grabbed Chris' arm.

"Wait, he's your boyfriend?" Nathan asked as he pointed between the two of them.

"Yeah, hard to believe Scott?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually no. I think you and Chris are made for eachother." Nathan said as he smirked at Rachel.

"Whatever. Brooke, Jay is getting restless upstairs. He says he wants to come downstairs because he can't stand being around Chris' and I's PDA." Rachel said with a sigh as she turned toward Brooke.

"Brooke, what the hell is going on? Why are Rachel and Chris here? Why were they upstairs PDAing? And who the hell is Jay?" Haley asked confused.

"Well Hales, Rachel is going to be staying with me. Thats' why she and Chris were upstairs. I wanted to tell you all of this without this worm running around the house." Brooke said as she thrusted her thumb towards Chris.

"Oh, Brooke I'm wounded." Chris said in fake hurt as he pt his hand across his chest.

"Okay, now that doesn't explain who Jay is." Nathan spoke up before Brooke and Chris could start arguing again.

"I'm Jay." A voice sounded from behind them. As all sets of eyes turned to him they all got happy to see who it was and it was not someone they hated.

"Jake!" Haley yelled loudly as she got up from her seat and ran to him hugging him.

"Hey Hales." Jake laughed as he hugged to his chest.

"Jake, bro." Nathan said as he and Nathan pounded fists.

"Hey." Lucas said with a smile as he also pounded Jake's fists.

"Nathan, can you get your wife I need to breathe." Jake said with a small chuckle.

"Come on Hales." Nathan said as he pulled her off of Jake. "I'm sorry man." Nathan said as he gave Jake a sympathetic look.

"It's alright. Brooke almost killed me with her hug to." Jake said as he gestured towards where Brooke was standing.

"I did not!" Brooke yelled as she sent a glare at Jake.

"Okay, if you say so." Jake said putting his hand sup in defense.

"Anyways. What's up bro? How's life been treating you?" Nathan asked as he and Jake settled on the couch.

"I've been alright. Life's been all over the place. What about you guys?" Jake asked as he accepted the beer that Rachel offered him.

"Good, my rehab has been going great and I've gotten back on my feet." Nathan answered.

"Oh, and who is this little one over here?" Jake asked as he leaned in front of Jamie who was staring up at him in confusion.

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott." Jamie spoke before anybody could answer offering his hand to Jake.

"Well hello James, I'm your uncle Jake." Jake smiled as he shook the little boys hand.

"Hi Uncle Jake." James smiled as he let go of Jake's hand and took a place next to his mother.

"Wow, he looks like his…. uncle." Jake said looking at Lucas. Everyone laughed at this.

"What can I say my good looks runs in the family." Lucas said confidently with a smirk growing on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself broody." Brooke said with a small smile.

"So Brooke, how is the clothing line going?" Jake asked as he looked at Brooke.

"Oh, I didn't tell you before. It's going great now. I've finally taken control of my company and my dictating mother is about to be unemployed." Brooke said with a huge smile. Jake noticed how Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Brooke said these words. He reminded himself to ask his friend about this later.

"Your going to fire your own mother?" Jake asked, as he looked at Brooke surprised.

"She's hardly a mother." Peyton snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Peyton don't start." Brooke said in a warning tone.

"And what about you Luke? Any new books coming out?" Jake asked as he shifted his attention to his friend.

"Well, I finally started writing again, so I just need to get a new editor." Lucas said as he rubbed his head.

"New editor? What happened to your old one?" Jake asked clueless as to the relationship that had ended the previous night.

"So, Hales how's your nanny problem going?" Brooke asked as she changed the subject quickly not wanting to talk about Lindsay. She gave Lucas a small smile as he sent her a thankful look.

"Who Carrie? I don't know. Why don't you ask Nathan who has been spending a whole loot of time with her." Haley said as she looked accusingly at her husband.

"I thought we had this conversation Hales. There is nothing going on between Carrie and I." Nathan said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why would there be anything going on between Nathan and the nanny?" Jake asked clearly confused.

"Because she's hot." Brooke spoke instantly getting nudged by Peyton.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just stating some facts. Haley you should have known better than to get a hot young nanny. Maybe hotshot over here would pay more attention to you and Jamie than he does her." Brooke told Haley with a small shrug. Peyton nudged Broke again. "Ouch! Okay Peyt you have so have to stop doing that!" Brooke yelled as she rubbed her side.

"I can't fire her and you know that Brooke. Jamie loves her and se's good with him." Haley said as she glared at Brooke.

"I still think that's a bunch of bull but whatever." Brooke said with a shrug as she continued to drink her champagne. Just then the bell for dinner went off and Brooke sat up happily. "Dinner is ready!" Brooke announced as she got up from her seat next to Peyton and sauntered off to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner and catching up everyone vacated to the living room. 

"Well the night is young. What do you guys wanna do?" Nathan asked as he took a seta by Haley.

"Clubbin!" Brooke yelled with a huge smile. Everyone groaned and just looked at Brooke.

* * *

A small filler before the club scene. Lots of BRUCAS and drama in the next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's a new chapter. Sorry, I made you guys wait so long. It's the club scene and it has some parts from last episode but I changed it up a bit. The ending might suck because I tried to rush to finish it but I hope you like anyways.

* * *

After much persuading on Brooke's part and last minute babysitting searching the seven friends including Chris entered the club. Brooke immediately went to the bar and brought back a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Okay, everyone since this is our first time hanging out and drinking…legally. I decided that we needed to do it with a bang. To the old and the older friends. What doesn't kill is will only make us stronger. So drink this." Brooke said as she handed everyone one of the shot glasses on the tray. Everyone drank it and got a disgusted look on their faces.

"No but apparently you will." Nathan mumbled as he gave Brooke a disgusted look.

"Brooke what is this?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I decided we needed something to remember me by so I told them to mix their most expensive drink with their strongest one." Brooke said with an innocent look.

"That's not a good combo apparently." Jake said with a small chuckle.

"It's even named The Brooke Davis. After me. Right, Owen?" Brooke said as she turned toward Owen who gave her a sly smile.

"You named it the Brooke Davis. I call it Tequila and vodka." Owen said with a small laugh as he shook his head at Brooke.

"I call it disgusting." Haley spoke up. She gave Brooke a small smile and then walked away with Nathan. Brooke just rolled her eyes and shooed everyone away.

* * *

"So Owen, can you get me two shots?" Brooke asked in a flirty tone. Turning back to the bartender after all her friends had left.

"Sure thing Brooke." Owen said as he nodded his head. "Here you go." Owen said handing her drink. Brooke quickly gulped it down and smiled up at Owen.

"So, how do you like being a bartender?" Brooke asked as she leaned forward on her elbows.

"It's alright. I mean I get to meet a lot of great people. And then I get the occasional aggressive one every once and a while." Owen answered as he smirked down at Brooke.

"Is that right? And do I happen to be one of these aggressive ones that you have met?' Brooke flirted.

"Nope, you seem to be the more weird type." Owen said knowing this would get under Brooke's skin.

"I am not weird!" Brooke laughed as she hit Owen's arm playfully.

"Oh, really vying for attention from the bartender is not weird at all." Owen joked with Brooke. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching and didn't like this interaction between the two very much.

"I am not vying for your attention. Gosh, I was just trying to be friendly." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Sure, friendly is what they are calling it these days." Owen said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Brooke laughed as she once again hit him on the arm playfully.

"Brooke, can we talk! Okay, great come here." Lucas said popping out of nowhere. Before Brooke could answer him he had walked away holding Brooke's arm very tightly.

"Ouch! What the hell Lucas?" Brooke asked as she tried to hit Lucas' arm away.

"What are you doing Brooke?" Lucas asked with a deep breath as he and Brooke reached a secluded corner.

"No better question. What are you doing Lucas?" Brooke asked as she yanked her arm out of Lucas' grip and folded it around her chest.

"Not flirting shamelessly with the bartender." Lucas spat as he looked at Brooke with hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, I see what this about. Your jealous." Brooke said as a smirk developed on her face. She loved Lucas but she just wanted to see how he was going to react in situations like these.

"No Brooke, I'm happy as hell that the woman that I love is flirting with some sleazy bartender guy." Lucas said sarcastically. He had been watching the way Brooke and the guy were flirting ever since he walked away from the bar. And he didn't like the way the bartender kept looking at Brooke.

"Look, Lucas I don't know what kind of fantasy world your living in. But _we_ are not together. I am single Lucas and that would mean I am able to talk to, look at, and flirt with whomever the hell I want. Even if it is a sleazy bartender." Brooke said angrily as she glared at Lucas.

"Brooke, you can talk to that bartender all night long but we both know your coming home with me tonight Brooke Davis." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear. And with that Lucas walked away leaving a shocked Brooke behind.

* * *

"Water?" Haley asked as she saw the bartender hand her husband a bottled water.

"Yeah, I mean at least until Brooke forced her..Umm..Self on us." Nathan said with a small chuckle.

"I know. I'm so proud of you." Haley said with a small smile as she laughed at Nathan's comment also.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to be good. It's my turn to be the responsible one." Nathan said with a small nod as he drank from the bottle.

"You've been doing good lately Nate. You've been really a big help to me and Jamie." Haley said as she touched her husband's arm.

"Yeah, well then why wasn't I invited to his boys night in?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"You know how Skills is with that whole no parent rule. And plus that would mean you and I have the house to ourselves for the night." Haley said as she leaned in and kissed Nathan.

"My own personal champagne room?" Nathan asked with a seductive smirk as he and Haley broke away from the kiss.

"Except you're the stripper." Haley said causing her and Nathan to laugh.

"Rum and coke please." A voice said from beside Haley. Noticing the voice, they turned to see their student Quentin standing there. "Well teach, coach. What are you doing here?" Quentin asked with a small smile towards them.

"We should ask you the same thing." Haley said as she gave Quentin a stern look.

"I'm just coming here to check out the band. You know taking a break from Les Mes." Quentin answered.

"Don't take to long of a break." Haley told him sternly.

"I know. But I have been on time for every practice right coach?" Quentin asked as he looked over at Nathan.

"Yeah, you have been doing good lately." Nathan agreed as he nodded his head.

"Learning from the best." Quentin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well you could learn much more than basketball from Nathan." Haley said as she took the drink that was placed in front of Quentin and walked away.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Peyton asked as Lucas approached her with a big smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked with fake confusion.

"You know, exactly what I'm talking about. What the hell happened with you and Brooke that she looks like a dear caught in the headlights." Peyton said as she gave Lucas a look.

"Oh, you saw that?" Lucas asked as he pointed to where Brooke was still glued to her spot, looking at Lucas with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I did. She did not look too happy until you whispered in her ear. What happened?" Peyton asked as she laughed at her best friend.

"Nothing, I was just telling her about how she is going to be leaving with me at the end of the night and not that bartender." Lucas said with a smile as he took a seat next to Peyton.

"No, you didn't Lucas. Can we say jealous much?" Peyton laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, do you and Brooke share the same brain?" Lucas asked as he gave Peyton a weird look.

"Shut up. If I know Brooke now she's going to try three times harder to see just how jealous you are. Lucas, you screwed yourself over." Peyton said with laugh as she patted Lucas' back.

"Well I oughta-" Brooke said as she glared at Lucas from across the bar.

"Brooke?" Brooke heard a small voice say form behind her.

"Milli! What took you so long?' Brooke asked as she went and enveloped her assistant in a small hug.

"Well right before I locked up Victoria came into the store and was demanding all of these things. Oh! And don't be mad at me but I might've accidentally let it slip that I was meeting you here." Millison said as she followed Brooke away from the stairs.

"It's okay. I don't care. Now are you ready for your hot date?" Brooke asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure of how great I look." Millison said self-consciously as she looked at herself.

"Don't be silly. I think you look wonderful. But we need a guy's opinion! Owen!" Brooke said. Owen turned around and gave Brooke a questioning look. Brooke just waved him over.

"What can I get for you Brooke?" Owen asked with a sigh.

"I need your opinion on something. How does my friend here look? She's wearing a Brooke Davis original." Brooke said as she flashed her dimples at Owen.

"Well you're the prettiest girl in the room." Owen said as he looked at Millison.

"Oh! Did you hear that? You're the second prettiest girl in the room." Brooke said excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Now I wonder what Mouth will think?" Millison asked.

"Don't worry when he finds out that he's on a date with you he's going to want more." Brooke told Million with a confident grin.

"He doesn't know it's a date?" Millison asked between gritted teeth.

"Neither does Owen but that's not stopping me. Owen!" Brooke said as she looked at the handsome bartender. He turned around and just looked at Brooke. "Thanks." Brooke said dreamily as she walked away with Millison.

* * *

"Hey you. Where's Haley?" Carrie smiled as she approached the bar where Nathan was standing.

"Hey, She's in the ladies room." Nathan said with a small smile towards her.

"Two shots." Carrie said to the bartender.

"How does Vodka sound?" The bartender asked as he took out two shot glasses.

"Fine." Carrie said with a smile as she turned towards Nathan.

"I'm not drinking tonight." Nathan said as he glanced over at Carrie.

"Now, do you need to use the ladies room?" Carrie asked with a laugh.

"I'm trying to be good tonight." Nathan said with a shrug.

"Well I'm not." Carrie said as she took as she downed her shots quickly.

"I wonder if Haley know exactly what girl she has watching over her son." Nathan laughed as he watched Carrie.

"And exactly what kind of girl is that?" Carrie asked as she looked at Nathan with confusion.

"Well, a girl who drinks likes a fish and who goes skinny dipping at late hours." Nathan said as he drank from his water bottle.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea anyone had seen me! I mean Haley told me not to wear a bikini and I do something even more stupid! I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to fire me." Carrie said as she gave Nathan a look of surprise.

"No, I'm not going to fire you. Just be happy that it's me your talking to because if you were talking to Haley this would be a whole deferent conversation." Nathan said as he put his water bottle down on the table.

"You didn't tell her?" Carrie asked, as she looked at Nathan shocked.

"No, Haley doesn't need to know everything." Nathan said. He gave Carrie a small smile and walked away.

"No, she doesn't." Carrie said with a devilish smile as she watched Nathan walk away.

* * *

"So you and Brooke?" Jake asked as he took a seat next to Lucas.

"Huh? Oh, hey man." Lucas said as he tore his gaze from Brooke and looked at Jake.

"You know I thought I would never say this about Brooke but she has turned into one fine woman." Jake said as he looked at where Brooke was laughing at something Millison said.

"Brooke has always been fine." Lucas said pointedly as he looked at Jake.

"I know that but in high school I never really saw Brooke like that but now that I see her now she is one good looking girl." Jake said with a smile towards Lucas.

"Is there a reason for this conversation?" Lucas asked annoyed as he scratched his head.

"Nope, just pointing out the obvious." Jake answered as he shook his head.

"Well, don't. So, you and Peyton looked cozy tonight." Lucas said as he changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah, something that obviously you and Brooke are not going to be for awhile." Jake said with a smile as he led the conversation back to the brunette at the bar.

"What is your sudden fascination with Brooke?" Lucas asked. The jealousy dripping off of his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked as he gave Lucas a fake confused look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm trying to go and change the subject and you just somehow keep bringing her up. I mean do you like her or something?" Lucas said icily as he glared at Jake.

"Dude, chill I love Peyton. Don't come snapping off at me just because Brooke won't jump into bed with you." Jake said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm not mad because Brooke won't jump into bed with me." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Could have fooled me." Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Lucas asked his voice now dripping with confusion and annoyance.

"Your mad because Brooke is not paying attention to you but instead she is focusing on that bartender. So from you being mad your taking it out on everyone else." Jake said with a sigh.

"Your right I'm sorry man. I'm just bitter because of Brooke but we should be celebrating that you're back and not sulking!" Lucas aid with a smile as he picked up his own beer and drank from it.

* * *

"Peyton." Peyton turned around to see her newest discovery Mia standing there.

"Hey Mia. Come sit down. I'm glad you could make it." Peyton said patting the seat next to her.

"Yeah, well I usually spend my Saturday night on the internet." Mia said with a small laugh.

"We have definitely have to work on your Rockstar image." Peyton said with a laugh as she hit Mia's hand playfully.

"Oh my gosh! I love the Honary Title." Mia said as she sat down next to Peyton and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Well, how would you like opening for them?" Peyton asked reluctantly.

"What tonight?" Mia asked as she looked at Peyton with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe that Peyton just said that.

"Yeah, tonight." Peyton said with a nod as she took a glance towards the bar.

"I can't! I look horrible, I'm not even ready, and I don't have a band." Mia said like a spoiled little Rockstar.

"Okay, look you look awesome. You can warm up in my office. And you can use the house band." Peyton said with an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"But I can't do it tonight. I'm just not ready. You could have given me like a advance notice or something." Mia said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"This is why I didn't tell you! I was afraid you were going to run away again!" Peyton said as she shot a glare at Mia.

"I hate you." Mia said simply as she got up and stalked into Peyton's office. Peyton just smiled and watched the girl leave.

* * *

"Brooke." Mouth said as he approached the bar to find his friend.

"Oh, hey mouth! I have a surprise for you! Okay, she's really nice, wrapped in green, and if you ask nicely you may even get to unwrap her." Brooke said as she turned toward the skinny young man that was standing besides her. Mouth followed Brooke's gaze to see her assistant Millison standing there looking around.

"Brooke, I can't." Mouth started to protest as he turned back towards Brooke.

"Oh, but what? Are you seeing someone?" Brooke asked as she gave Mouth a questioning look.

"Well I…Umm..I.." Mouth stuttered trying to find something to find something.

"It was a rhetorical question. Come on Mouth." Brooke said as she grabbed Moth's hand and led him to her assistant. "Milli this is Mouth. Mouth this is Millison. Okay, now get married, invite me to the wedding and sit me next to a really hot guy." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Brooke." Mouth laughed.

"What? Well I'll just leave you kids alone." Brooke said with a shrug as she walked away.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Owen asked once Brooke sat down at the bar once again.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The blonde head that had to talk to you earlier. Jealous boyfriend?" Owen asked with a questioning look.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Oh, could have fooled me." Owen said as he shook his head.

"He's a jealous ex." Brooke answered as she waved Owen away.

"An ex that is not ready to get over you yet?" Owen asked with a knowing smile as he ignored Brooke's wave for him to go away.

"Why is this any of your business anyways? Your not interested in my life because I'm not all that fascinating remember?" Brooke asked as she gave Owen a withering stare.

"Oh, I was just saying that to get under your skin. And it isn't any of my business so if you don't want to tell me then fine. I just thought that you could use a listening ear." Owen said as he rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Owen!" Brooke shouted after him.

"Yeah, Brooke?" He asked as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." Brooke said with a smile. It was then that she decided to look over at the other side of the bar. She didn't know why she did it but something was attracting her to look at the other side. And when she did look over there she saw someone that hated her even more than her own mother did. Brooke rolled her eyes and made her way over to the person, knowing that she had to make things right because the way they left things was not the way she wanted to leave things with anybody.

* * *

"Here she is." Peyton called as she entered her office with Haley in tow.

"Mia!" Haley called out in a worried tone as she entered the office also.

"I can't believe this. I've never performed in form in front of an audience. Scratch that, yes I did and then Brittany Harris made me cry." Mia said as she stood at the pool table playing. "Who am I kidding I can't do this. I can't be some big superstar and everyone is going to love me. Nope! Everyone is going to hate me and then I'm going to end up ruining Peyton's record label." Mia ranted as she made every ball.

"Mia, you do realize that you shot every ball right?" Haley asked as she stared at Mia in shock.

"So, I always play good when I'm not trying to." Mia said with a small shrug as if it was nothing.

"Okay, well then don't try to play good. Just act like your all alone playing just to play." Haley instructed her with a smile.

"Yeah, just act like your not even trying." Peyton said with a shrug. She knew that if Mia really tried she could nail this performance and she would be golden.

"What are the first lines to my song anyway?" Mia asked as she rubbed her temples.

"I never fear the unexpected." Peyton answered as she gave Haley an unsure look.

"I can't." Mia said as she looked past both Peyton and Haley and out the office door and into the club.

"Why not now Mia?" Peyton asked with an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Because he just walked in." Mia whispered as she saw the man that she despised more than life itself.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Brooke asked nervously as she approached the opposite side of the bar.

"Sure, we can just-Oh, it's just you." The person said her smile falling when she saw the dimpled brunette standing behind her.

"Look, Lindsay I'm here to apologize. I don't know what you heard that day at the store but I want you to know I had nothing to do with it." Brooke said ignoring her and telling her what she had been carrying around for the last couple days.

"Nothing to do with you? SO, I guess I just imagined it when he practically yelled I'm in love with Brooke!" Lindsay said as she gave Brooke a pointed look.

"Okay, so maybe it was all about me but you have to know I didn't send him to do that to you. I liked you. And I didn't want him to break your heart. I even told him that I won't be with him so he can stay with you." Brooke told Lindsay as she caught her arm before she could walk away.

"So you pitied me?" Lindsay asked as she turned around still in Brooke's grasp.

"No, I didn't pity you and I still don't. I gave up love for you Lindsay. SO you could be happy." Brooke said as she shook her head in response to the question.

"Question. Why do you even care that I'm not talking to you? I mean I am out your way on the love part. You can have Lucas all to yourself now." Lindsay said as she shrugged Brooke's hand off.

"True. But the reason I care so much is because I made a friend in you Linds. II can tell you things that Peyton would probably judge me for. And that even Haley would give me a crazy look for. And you don't know my past so you accept me for who I am now instead of what I was back then. Lindsay you were more than Lucas' girlfriend when we were talking and you guys were together. You were part of the gang." Brooke said letting her heart out to Lindsay. She had once thought of Lindsay as competition for Peyton since the blonde headed curly girl was always working. She had grown close to Lindsay in the months and it had hurt her to hear what Lindsay really thought about her.

"You got brownie points for calling me your friend." Lindsay said with a smile. Brooke looked up and gave her a happy smile and the two enveloped eachother in a hug. Happy they got their friendship back.

* * *

"I told him to come." Peyton blurted out.

"What?" Mia and Haley asked in unison as they both turned to look at Peyton.

"I told him to come." Peyton repeated with a small smile on her face.

"You really want me to fail. Don't you?" Mia asked, as she looked a Peyton with a glare.

"No, but we all have demons. And we all need to face them. Jason is one of your demons so you obviously need to face him." Peyton said as she pointed to the scumbag that was walking around the club.

"Your right about the demon part." Mia said with an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We need to show him that he lost the soul in his group. And that he will never be as good as you are." Haley spoke up as she rubbed Mia's arm in comfort as she smiled at her.

"Fine, I guess your right." Mia said a she rolled her eyes and smiled at both of them.

"Speaking of, demons one just walked in right now. I'll be right back." Peyton said a she exited the office.

"SO, you really told him you couldn't be with him?" Lindsay asked her new friend as they both sat there and talked over drinks.

"Yeah, and then he goes all Romeo on me and gave me all these speeches of how he was going to fight for me and all that good shit I want to hear." Brooke laughed as she nodded her head.

"Wow." Lindsay said as she gave Brooke an impressed look.

"Brooke! We need to talk!" Peyton yelled as she came up to the two giving Lindsay a small glare.

"Okay, P. Sawyer. I'm coming." Brooke said as she stumbled off of the stools he was sitting on telling Lindsay to hold on one minute.

"Are you drunk?" Peyton asked once they were away from all the noise.

"Of course not silly. I'm as sober as they come." Brooke giggled as she almost fell.

"Yes, you are Brooke. You need to go light on the drinking B. Davis." Peyton said as she gave Brooke a warning look.

"Okay, what did you need to talk to me for? I mean I know it's not because of my drinking habits." Brooke said waving her hand for Peyton to go on as she rolled her eyes.

"Your mom." Peyton said as she looked over Brooke's shoulder.

"Is a bitch? I know." Brooke said with a head nod as she rolled her eyes again.

"No, I mean yeah but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. She's here." Peyton said a she pointed to Victoria Davis who was standing a couple feet away

"That bitch!" Brooke yelled as she spotted her.

"I'll go then." Peyton said as she quietly crept away from her steaming best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here Mother?" Brooke asked angrily as she turned the older woman around to look at her.

"Brooke call me Victoria. I don't want people to know I'm a mother." Victoria said with a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Oh, but your not. You just popped out a kid you didn't know how to handle." Brooke bit back.

"Your still mad about that whole love you bit? Get over it Brooke." Victoria told her as she waved her off.

"I will not get over it! You're an evil little bitch!" Brooke said as she glared at the woman that she called mom.

"Brooke how dare you talk to me like that!" Victoria yelled as she looked at her daughter stunned.

"Yeah, well you deserved it! And so much more! Why the hell are you even here?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well I noticed you rescheduled the Macy's meeting." Victoria said as she once again started to dance.

"Yeah, I did! Because I realized it's my company not yours! You only work for me!" Brooke said as she pointed a finger in her mother's face.

"Yeah, well I decided to have a little fun since there is so little to do at the office now." Victoria said with an evil laugh.

"Go have your damned fun in New York because you're fired!" Brooke yelled loudly making the whole club stop and look at the two.

"Brooklyn, you can't fire me. Im your mother" Victoria said a she took a step toward her pissed daughter trying to get a hold of her.

"Don't touch me! I can fire you because I just did! You're no longer an employee at Clothes Over Bros! You know what your not even my mother either." Brooke said as she gave her mother one last glare and walked away.

* * *

"Ready Mia?" Peyton asked as they approached the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mia said as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, everyone let's welcome Mia Catolono!" Peyton yelled from her place on stage. Everyone clapped and yelled as Mia approached the stage.

_**I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Oh, Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased **_

Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe so...

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me no 

"Wow Brooke you really told her." Nathan siad as Brooke approached him looking mighty pissed.

"Yeah, well everything I said was true." Brooke said as she shrugged her shoulders and bopped her head along to the music.__

It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me

"Boo you suck!" Jason yelled as he glared at Mia who was on stage. 

"Yo shutup up man!" nathan yelled form his place holding a very drunken Brooke up.

"How bout your eife does it for me?" Jason laughed as he slapped Haley's ass who was walking by.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled as he let go of Brooke in the arms of Jake who was standing right next to him and sprang for Jason.

"Nathan just walk away." Haley told him as he pushed his chest for him to keep going.

"Yes. Listen to wifey and keep going." Jason pushed Nathan. Beofre Nathan could say or do anythign Quetin had punched Jason and he wa now lying on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

"Yay fight!" Brooke giggled lifting her head from Jake's shoulder.

"Your right. Looks like he learned more from you than just basketball." Haley said as she glared at Nathan and walked away.

_**  
Hey you there keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy no,no,no,no **_

I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me  
I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me 

"Where Rachel?" Brooke asked Jake tiredly as she held him tightly around the neck.

"I got her Jake." Lucas said as he took Brooke from Jake's arms.

"Tanks man. I better go check whats going on." Jake smiled and kissed Brooke's forhead before he left in search of Peyton.

"Broody, I do love you. And I want to be with you. I really do." Brooke mumbled against Lucas' shoulders.

"I know Brooke. I know." Lucas said as he rubbed Brooke's back soothingly.

"Guess what!" Brooke yelled as she looked up inot Lucas' eyes.

"What pretty girl?" Lucas asked with a small smile.

"Me and Lindsay are freiends again!" brooke yelled happily.

"Friends again?" Lucas asked as he agve her a confused look.

"Yeah, she was here tonight and we talked things through. Right before I fired my mother." Brooke siad with a bitter drunken laugh.

"Yeah, I saw." Lucas said as he tried to hold her up.

"Lucas." Brooke siad as she looked into his eyes a sudden serene coming over here.

"Brooke." Lucas siad. Beofre he could control himself he leaned forward and captured Brooke's lips in a kiss.

"Lucas, I-I've gotta go." Brooke siad suddenly sober and she ran away out of Lucas' grasp.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he watched her go.__

You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me

Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good  
No Good for me 


	7. Chapter 7

"Jamie!" Brooke called out from her seat on the couch.

It was they day after the fight in the club. They day after making amends with Lindsay. And the day after the kiss with Lucas. Lucas had tried to call her all night and he had even accompanied Jake and Peyton home so he cold talk to her. But Brooke ignored his phone calls and didn't open her bedroom door. It wasn't that she was mad at him for kissing her it was just that she didn't know what to tell him. She had meant it when he said he needed to earn her trust back and she knew kissing her was getting in the way. Lindsay had told Brooke that she didn't mind it if Lucas and he got together and that she would even hang out with Lucas for Brooke because she was keen on the idea of having Brooke Davis as a friend. Peyton had found out about the kiss when Lucas had explained to Rachel and her what had happened in the club when they had asked Lucas why he was in their house at such late hours. And it didn't help that Haley had stormed into Brooke's house this morning telling Brooke that she had to watch Jamie for the day because she had work and Carrie was to hung over to watch her son. Brooke had agreed an argument later and Haley had left with a good luck with Lucas and a scolding of never bringing them out on a Sunday night again.

"Yes, Auntie Brooke?" Jamie asked snapping Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Get your shoes on I have to bring you to the school." Brooke said as she looked down at her Godson.

"Okay." Jamie said and he walked out of the room to get his shoes.

"Damn, I haven't been here for years." Brooke told her Godson as she walked through the halls of Tree Hill High School, getting a wolf-whistle or cat call from the occasional left over high school student.

"You used to go here Auntie Brooke?" Jamie asked as he looked up at Brooke with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I used to go here before you were even born." Brooke said with a nod as she smiled down at the boy.

"With mommy and daddy?" Jamie asked as he looked forward.

"Yes, so where is your mom's classroom?" Brooke asked as she looked for Haley in the many empty classrooms.

"I'm not going with mommy. You have to drop me off at the gym with Uncle Skills because I'm going to go with him." Jamie told Brooke as he stopped and looked up at her.

"Oh, your mother failed to tell me that." Brooke said as she forced a smile on and told Jamie to lead the way. She realized that Haley had her watch Jamie on purpose and drop him off at the gym where she knew Lucas would be. Haley knew that if Lucas saw Brooke he would try and stop her wanting to talk about last night. And inside Brooke cursed Haley on getting better at her sneaky act.

* * *

As Brooke entered the gym she was met with horny look of lust and a few whistles as the boys of the Tree Hill Ravens stopped to look at her enter the gym. Brooke rolled her eyes and gave them the middle finger as she saw down on the bleachers with Jamie. She thanked the gods as she saw that Lucas' back was to her and he had yet to notice her enter the gym but all that went away when Skills spotted them and started to walk toward the two.

"Well, well Miss. Davis its nice to see you today." Skills greeted with a smile as he stopped in front of her and Jamie.

"Hey Skills. How you doing?" Brooke asked with as she got up and gave Skills a small hug.

"Good and I know how you've been." Skills laughed as he glanced over at Lucas who still had not noticed her presence.

"Shut up." Brooke scolded as she hit Skill shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Skills said as he looked down at Jamie.

"Hey Uncle Skills." Jamie said as he high five the taller man.

"So, you got stuck with the James monster today?" Skills asked Brooke as he looked up at her.

"Yes, because I got her drunk last night and she felt the need to get pay back." Brooke said as she folded her arms across her chest and glared off into space.

"Oh, it isn't that bad baby." Skills said as he nudged Brooke's arm playfully.

"Hey Skills! I'm going to need you to- Brooke?" Lucas said as he turned around and looked at the two friends. Skills started to laugh as he saw Brooke hiding behind his tall form acting like she wasn't there at all.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled as he ran past Skills and to his uncle and godfather.

"Hey J.Luke! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he took the four year old in his arms.

"Auntie Brooke was in charge of me today and she had to drop me off to Uncle Skills who she's hiding behind." Jamie explained as he pointed to Brooke's well-hidden form.

"Tattle-tale." Brooke said as she poked her head out from behind Skills and stuck her tongue out at Jamie.

"Brooke, he saw you already he's not blind or deaf for that matter." Skills said as he turned and looked at Brooke.

"Are you trying to call me loud?" Brooke asked as she hit Skill's arm and glared at him.

"Ow! No!" Skills yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"Well since you know Jamie is here and I know he's safe I better get going." Brooke said with a smile as she straightened her shirt out and turned, making her way out the gym doors.

"Brooke wait!" Lucas yelled as he ran after her disposing Jamie into Skill's arms.

"Okay, break! I wanna see what's happenin!" Skills told his basketball players who stopped to watch what was going on. They all nodded in agreement and made their way to the doors to spy on what was going on in the hall.

* * *

"Brooke! Stop! Please, just wait!" Lucas yelled as he followed Brooke out the gym doors.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked with a voice of stone as she stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face him. Ahe didn't mean for it to come out cold but it did. In now way was she mad at Lucas for that kiss because well it takes two to kiss but she was hiding her fear. She was scared of Lucas and all the things he made her feel and do. She wasn't ready to be under his control again because she knew once she was there there was no heading back because she would fall completly head over heels for him. And that scared her more than anything else.

"Why did you run away?" Lucas asked quietly as he also stopped behind her.

"Run away? You know Lucas people have this thing called work where they have to do certain hard things to get money. And that's exactly where I'm headed off to now so I'm not running away." Brooke said as she turned toward Lucas and gave him an icy glare.

"Not run out of the gym. When we kissed. Why did you run away?" Lucas asked as he said the first part sarcastically.

"Kiss? The last time we kissed Lucas was three years ago. And I ran away because you had just got turned down my best friend who you asked to marry." Brooke said trying to act dumb.

"Brooke don't play stupid! We kissed last night and you ran away!" Lucas yelled.

"Okay, I don't know what dreams your having frisky boy but we did not kiss yesterday." Brooke said as she pushed Lucas' chest lightly.

"Yes, we did. Right after the fight with Quentin and after you fired your mother." Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's arm.

"Oh, you mean right after I got drunk off my ass?" Brooke asked deciding to milk this for a while. She didn't want to get emotional or sentimental. Not today.

"You kissed back." Lucas whispered as he looked down at the ground. He knew where Brooke was going with this and he didn't want her to lead it there.

"Yeah, because when I'm drunk I know who I'm kissing. I would've kissed a goat back!" Brooke yelled as she rolled her eyes at Lucas' cloulessness.

"But you would have never ran away from the goat! So why me? Brooke, why did you run away?" Lucas asked his voice going low.

"Trust." Brooke said almost so quietly Lucas almost could not hear what she said.

"What?" Lucas asked as he gave Brooke a confuse look.

"I told you I needed to trust you again Lucas. I told you I needed time." Brooke said, as she looked up at Lucas her voice wavering a bit.

"I thought you had that trust. I thought you got that time when you told me that you wanted to be with me and that you loved me Brooke. I thought that we could finally be an _us._" Lucas explained to Brooke as he held her arm tightly now.

"Lucas, I'm just so confused. I want to be with you. I do love you. And I'm glad Lindsay and me are friends again because that's what I wanted. I wanted Lindsay's trust and blessing before we did anything together. But last night everything happened so fast and then with my mother and the fight and everything I thought that maybe I could use more time. My head was not in the right place last night." Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and rolled her eyes. Damn, she hated how Lucas could get her so vulnerable with just a couple words and a few looks.

"Baby, I know you're confused and if you want I'll give you more time. Brooke, whatever you need I'll give it to you. If that means not being able to hold you or kiss you or even speak to you then that's all right. If I see your face I'm happy. But I'll give you all of these things because if it means the day I die you'll by lying right next to me then your worth a whole lot." Lucas said as tears also came to his eyes and he took a step toward Brooke.

"So your not mad at me?" Brooke asked as she wiped the tears that had fallen.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Lucas asked as he gave Brooke a confused look.

"I don't know for everything. For pushing you away. For running away. For ruining your relationship. For Owen." Brooke said as she shrugged and looked at Lucas helplessly.

"Okay, Brooke you pushed me away because you didn't know if what I was saying was true. You ran away because when you realized I meant what I said was true and you just needed more time to process it and see where your feeling stood in this whole thing. And that relationship was ruined already I just needed the love of my life to help me realize that one. And as for Owen, well did you sleep with him?" Lucas said to Brooke as he took her by both shoulders and looked into her dark eyes.

"No." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a look of surprise.

"Okay, well then nothing happened with Owen. And if it did then it's your life and were not committed so you could of done everything you wanted and I have no reason to be mad. Jealous, maybe. Mad, no." Lucas said with a small smile as he gave Brooke a reassuring look.

"I just find it hard to believe that I'm filled with all these emotions and you still love me." Brooke said as she gave a Lucas a look of unbelief.

"Brooke, you have to realize that those emotional issues and more importantly the girl that carries those issues around with her everywhere is why I love her. Because it shows that you're human like everyone else and you're not as perfect as everyone makes you out to be." Lucas told Brooke as he looked at the fragile girl that he loved so much stand there. He was letting his heart out to Brooke and he didn't care who saw him do it.

"Are you sure it's not because you have a lot to do with these emotional issues that I carry around?" Brooke asked with a small laugh through her tears.

"Come here pretty girl." Lucas laughed as he pulled Brooke toward him and hugged her tightly. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as held her tightly to his chest. Before Lucas could process what was going on Brooke pulled away from the tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Lucas of course kissed back with all the passion and love inside of him. Brooke pulled away when all the guys from the basketball team started to whistle and clap.

"Boys." Brooke laughed as she stepped back from Lucas a little bit.

"Your not going to run away again are you?" Lucas asked as he ignored the team of boys watching them and looked at Brooke with amused and questioning eyes.

"No, I'm not going to run away again." Brooke laughed as she shook her head and leaned in and kissed him again trying to make her point.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from the kiss this time.

"Kissing." Brooke answered as she went for Lucas' lips again.

"No, smart ass. I mean I thought you needed more time." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at Brooke and gave her a confused look.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to try and make us work again. You earned my trust back again Luke. And I had my time. I'm ready Lucas. I'm ready for you to love me." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with nothing but seriousness and love.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas whispered against Brooke's lips.

"I love you to Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered back before Lucas kissed her again.

_He finally got his pretty girl back._


	8. Chapter 8

"Somebody looks happy." Peyton sang later on that day as Brooke came skipping into the house.

"Me and Luke are together now." Brooke said simply as she grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Really? That's awesome!" Peyton said genuinely happy for her friend.

"I know but were taking things slow." Brooke said as she took a bite of her apple.

"Oh, come on you know when you and Lucas say your going to take things slow it means no sex for like two days." Peyton said with a laugh as she went back to chopping up the carrots.

"Shut up P. Sawyer! So, how are things with you and Jagleski?" Brooke asked as she stole a carrot of the plate and popped it into her mouth.

"I thought you told me to shut up." Peyton laughed trying to get a rise out of Brooke.

"Just answer the damn question!" Brooke yelled irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sorry. But nothing really I mean were doing the friends thing and were going to see where it goes from there. And I don't want to get to into Jake and he has to leave again because of Jenny." Peyton said with a sigh as she put down her knife.

"I give you guys a week before you do it!" Brooke said with a laugh as she threw away her apple.

"Brooke! Just because everything that enters your mind is sex related doesn't mean everyone else is thinking about doing the nasty." Peyton said as she hit Brooke with a piece of celery she had cut up.

"You sound like my grandma!" Brooke laughed as she rolled her eyes at Peyton.

"Your grandmother died when you were six." Peyton said as she gave Brooke an amused look.

"So, it was a figure of speech. So, where is our tall, dark, and handsome friend?" Brooke asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"He went out to the docks with Rachel." Peyton answered as she tolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Why the docks? And with Rachel?" Brooke asked more herself than Peyton.

"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to go for a walk and get out of this house." Peyton suggested as she went back to cutting up vegetables.

"Brooke!" Chris yelled as he came into the kitchen interrupting what Brooke was about to say.

"Not ruining my mood today Keller." Brooke told him as she looked back at him and glared at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Some really hot chick is at the door though looking for you." Chris said to Brooke as he pointed toward the front door.

"You have a girlfriend!" Brooke said as she hit Chris on the shoulder as she was leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke walked into the living room and was surprised to see Lindsay sitting in there.

"Hey Linds, what brings you to my humble abode?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

"You and Luke got together. Didn't you?" Lindsay asked giving Brooke a knowing look.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Brooke asked as she gave Lindsay a confused look.

"Well I know we haven't known eachother that long but I do know you well enough to know you don't use words like humble abode unless your happy." Lindsay told Brooke with a small laugh.

"True. But I know you didn't come here to congratulate me on Luke and me. Because you didn't know we were together. So, why are you here?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lindsay questioningly.

"Gee thanks, I feel welcomed Brooke." Lindsay said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry I'm just wondering." Brooke said as she gave Lindsay a sympathetic look.

"Well I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear and since your like a fashion guru I figured you might have something for me or at least some suggestions." Lindsay babbled to Brooke as she gave her a worried look.

"You have a date! That's awesome! With who?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lindsay with a genuine smile.

"Owen." Lindsay answered as she blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

"Wait! Bartender Owen?" Brooke asked as she looked at Lindsay with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, that's him." Lindsay said as she nodded and once again looked up at Brooke.

"Well, how did you manage that?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked Brooke confused.

"Well before Luke and I got together I was trying to pursue him and he never cracked but you talked to him for like one night and now you have a date with the guy! Damn, I need some of your dating tools!" Brooke said making Lindsay laugh.

"I don't know. But can you help me?" Lindsay said giving Brooke her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I have just the thing for you." Brooke said as she stood up from the couch and gestured for Lindsay to follow her.

An hour and two arguments later Lindsay was finally ready for her date. Lindsay had called Owen to pick her up at Brooke's house because by time she got back to the hotel where she was staying it would be to late.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay with me Linds? I mean I do have one more guest room that isn't taken." Brooke asked for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes as she followed Lindsay to the living room.

"Brooke, it's cool. Plus, I think it would be a little weird considering your other blonde roommate." Lindsay said as she looked through the kitchen door and gestured towards Peyton who was sketching (like usual.)

"Peyton really wouldn't care. Her boy toy is back in town so she wouldn't notice you lived here. But hey if you want to stay in that crappy hotel. My offer still stands." Brooke said just as Chris walked into the living room, eating a bag of chips.

"Thanks Brooke." Lindsay said as she hugged Brooke tightly and smiled at her.

"Chris Keller thinks both you girls are hot and need to make out now." Chris said as he sat across from them and smirked.

"Oh gosh." Brooke whispered as she rubbed her temples and rolled her eyes. Whilst Lindsay was just looking at Chris terrified.

"Hey baby." Rachel greets as she and Jake walk into the house laughing about something.

"They were coming on to Chris. I swear." Chris says as she puts his hands up defensively and looks at Rachel guiltily.

"Okay." Rachel laughs as she leans down and kisses Chris real quick. Brooke has to suppress from slapping both of them as they start an intense make out session in front of the three of them.

"Where's Peyton?" Jake asked as he turns to Brooke with questioning eyes.

"Hey Jake. My da is wonderful thanks for asking." Brooke says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes at the tall boy.

"Oh, sorry hey Brooke. How you doing?" Jake asks as he chuckles at his green-eyed friend.

"Luke and I are back together." Brooke almost squeals happily.

"What?" Rachel asks as she breaks away form the kiss she had with her boyfriend and looked at Brooke surprisingly.

"Lucas and I are together!" Brooke repeats.

"Alright, pay up." Rachel says as she opens both her hands to he boyfriend and Jake. Brooke looked at her friends and Chris shocked as both boys groan and slide a fifty-dollar bill into both Rachel's hands.

"You guys bet on us?" Brooke asks as Lindsay broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I mean yeah. We both saw that you guys obviously loved eachother and it would only be a matter of time before you were calling Lucas boyfriend again." Rachel explained as she pocketed the money.

"Hoes." Brooke said as she leaned backward on the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who's your friend?" Rachel asks as she points to Lindsay who had just composed herself.

"Oh, Rachel, Jake this is Lindsay. Lindsay these are my friends Jake and Rachel." Brooke said as she introduced the three of them.

"Ex-girlfriend? This could get interesting." Rachel said as she smirked and gave a little wave to Lindsay.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay." Jake said as he smiled and shook the blonde's hand.

"Your goldihoe is in the kitchen." Brooke said to Jake as she pointed toward the kitchen. Jake laughed and patted Brooke on the back as he walked away and went into the kitchen. As that moment the doorbell rang. Brooke jumped up and clapped her hands. She ran to the door before Lindsay could reach it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Owen the snobby bartender. What brings you to _my _house?" Brooke asked as she gave Owen a fake look of disbelief.

"Brooke Davis the wannabe celebrity. I didn't know you lived here." Owen said as he gave Brooke a small smile.

"Wow, that hurts coming from a guy who works in a bar." Brooke said as she held her hand to her chest in fake pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope you don't ruin your makeup when you cry tonight." Owen retorted as he laughed a little.

"Cute. Lindsay! The boy you call your date is here!" Brooke said as she walked into the hallway and yelled for Lindsay.

"Thanks Brooke. Hey Owen." Lindsay said as she ran into the hallway and gave Owen a hug.

"You look great." Owen said as he looked Lindsay over.

"Brooke Davis original." Brooke said from behind Lindsay as she looked at Owen with a smirk.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" Lindsay said with a smile. Not catching onto Brooke and Owen's fighting.

"Yeah. Come on." Owen said as he grabbed Lindsay's hand and led her out of the house.

"Bye Linds! Have fun! Don't do anything stupid!" Brooke called after the blonde head as she waved at her.

"Bye mom!" Lindsay called back with a small laugh.

Brooke walked into the living room and sighed as she saw Chris and Rachel making out on the couch. And Jake and Peyton laying on the loveseat, watching some type of lovey dovey movie. Grabbing her coat, Brooke made her way out of the house careful not to disturb anyone.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, What bring you here this late at night?" Haley greeted as a defeated yet happy looking Brooke walked into her kitchen.

"Hales it's only eight thirty." Brooke said as she pointed towards the digital clock that sat aboce the stove.

"Yeah, I know but you usually come over when the sun is shining." Haley told her best friend who simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Hey Brookie monster. What's up?" Nathan greeted, with a smile as he walked into the kitchen with a tired looking Jamie closely behind him.

"Hey boys. Nothing, just stopping by to say hey." Brooke said as she flashed a smile at Nathan and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Well someone is happy today." Haley said as she grabbed a bowl form underneath the counter.

"Luke and I are together now." Brooke said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Excuse me?" Haley said as she stared at Brooke wide-eyed.

"Lucas and I got back together." Brooke repeated this time a little more excitedly.

"Alright, Nate. Put it here." Haley said as she looked at her husband and opened her palm up. Brooke glared as Nathan took out a twenty and handed it to his wife.

"And me daddy." Jamie said as he opened up his palm to. Brooke had to laugh when Nathan reluctantly handed his four-year-old son a twenty-dollar bill.

"Why the hell is everyone betting on Luke and I?" Brooke asked as she sat dumbfounded on the kitchen chair.

"Easy money." Nathan said with a shrug as he popped a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

"That you lost." Brooke said sticking her tongue out at the tall man. Haley rolled her eyes as Nathan and Brooke started to throw food at eachother.

"Stop it you guys! That's dinner." Haley scolded as she glared at both of them.

"Hales! I have awesome news!" Lucas said as he came into the kitchen, not noticing Brooke.

"What happened Luke?" Haley asked sending Brooke an amused look. Haley already knew what Lucas was going to say. She just wanted to see how long it was before Lucas noticed his girlfriend.

"Me and Brooke are back together!" Lucas replied happily.

"That's great Lucas! I'm so happy for you!" Haley said acting surprised and hugging Lucas. She looked over at Brooke who was now sitting in the far corner of the kitchen with Nathan and Jamie.

"I know. Brooke wants to take things slow." Lucas said as Haley pulled away from him.

"Well as long as you're with her." Haley said with a shrug as she smiled at her best friend.

"She's the one Hales." Lucas told her with a huge smile on his face.

"I hope so." Haley muttered and shut up as soon as she saw Brooke shoot a glare in her direction.

"I'm going to marry her Haley. I'm just mad it took me this long to notice." Lucas said as he ignored Haley and kept on with his small rant.

"Lucas, I've always known that you and Brooke would get married one day." Haley told Lucas. And she was telling the truth. Back when Lucas and Brooke were together in high school she would take one look at them and know those two are meant to be. Lucas was just to stubborn to realize it up until now.

The silence that befell them was interrupted by an '_Aww, how cute'_ and a _'shut up Nathan.' _Haley looked back to see Brooke hit Nathan's shoulder and glare at him, while Jamie laughed at his father. Lucas heard this and looked back into the eyes of his amused girlfriend. He gave her an embarrassed smile and she just smirked at him.

"Brooke, hi!" Lucas said after about five minutes of staring.

"Bout time he said something." Nathan mumbled loud enough for Brooke to hear. Haley laughed as Brooke met him with a nudge in the stomach.

"Hey Luke." Brooke greeted with a small smile as she turned her back to Nathan. Unsure, of what to do next Lucas walked towards her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Hanging out." Brooke answered with a small shrug.

"Oh, you staying for dinner?" Lucas asked, hoping she would say _yes_.

"Sure, if it's okay with hales. I mean if not I'll just swing by the store or something." Brooke said as Lucas grabbed her hand from over the table.

"Don't be silly Brooke. You can stay for dinner." Haley told her with a small smile.

"Phew! Thanks because Jake and Peyton are watching movies and cuddled up together. And Rachel and Chris were practically having sex on the couch! Basically, I was feeling out of place." Brooke said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Why not just call Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Because I know he has his nightly dinner with you guys and I didn't want to ask him to not eat." Brooke said as she looked as her boyfriend with a small smile and stared at Nathan in disbelief.

"I would have come." Lucas told her.

"I know but it's like you tradition and I didn't want to ruin that." Brooke said as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Why are you so far away?" Lucas asked with a hint of whining in his voice.

"Excuse me? But you're the one all the way over there." Brooke said as she pointed toward Lucas who was sitting opposite of her and Nathan.

"Well come here." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke up and pulled him to her, seating her on his lap.

"So, were getting married? Huh?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lucas who looked down as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Right, exactly how much of that did you hear?" Lucas asked as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Everything since the minute you walked in the door." Brooke answered a she laughed at Lucas she found his innocence absolutely adorable.

"You could have said something instead of just sit there and listen." Lucas said as he playfully glared at Brooke.

"Well I think its sweet you want to marry me." Brooke mumbled as she kissed Lucas.

"Really?" Lucas asked repeating Brooke's earlier action and raising his eyebrow.

"Yup, and do you want to know why?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from Lucas' embrace.

"Why?" Lucas asked as he looked up at the gorgeous brunette seated on his lap. _God, did he love her._

"Because I plan to marry you someday to." Brooke said with a dimpled smile. Lucas looked up at the woman he loved more than life itself and desire took over him as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room." Nathan mumbles as he glares at the couple.

"Your standing in it." Lucas smirks and Brooke laughs as she breaks away form Lucas.

"No! Not here! Not in my kitchen!" Nathan yelled as he covered Jamie's eyes causing everyone but him to laugh.

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

Just a cute little filler for the drama that is sure to ensue in the next chapter! I will have a lot of Brucas and some Brachial and Lindsay/ Brooke friendship scenes. Also, a little of the Chris/Rachel relationship. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my gosh! Do you remember the time when Peyton messed up the dance at the sparkle classic and Brooke got up there and started to do the robot?" Haley asked with a small laugh as she reminisced on the old high school days.

After dinner the Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas vacated to the living room while Haley put Jamie to sleep. Now they were all sitting around the room and talking about the old days.

"Yeah and then Haley did some jazz dance and the boys got on stage." Brooke said with a nod as she sipped her drink. Lucas looked down at Brooke and smiled at the laughing girl in his arms. He finally felt like he had everything he could ever want. And as he up at his brother and sister-in-law he knew that this was how everything was supposed to be. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Rachel hated you for weeks." Haley laughed.

"Well if you ask me the whole routine was a piece of shit. I was just making it fun." Brooke said with a small shrug as she leaned into Lucas.

"So, what's going on with Peyton and Jake?" Nathan asked bringing up a new subject to talk about.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well are those two dating or what?" Haley interjected also very curious about their other friend's relationship.

"To be honest I have no idea. I mean they said something about being friends and seeing where it led from there. Bunch of crap if you ask me." Brooke said as she took a spoon from the table and dipped it into her ice cream.

"What do you mean its crap Brooke? Isn't that what you did with Lucas?" Nathan asked as he stared at the green-eyed girl.

"No, I was always mad at Lucas for some reason." Brooke pointed out as an obvious reason.

"Wow." Nathan breathed out as he rolled his eyes at an amused Lucas.

"Hold that thought." Brooke said as her phone started ringing.

**Brooke- Brooke's sex shop. Brooke speaking. How may I help you?**

**Other Voice- Brooke.**

**Brooke- Yeah? Oh my gosh! Rachel are you crying?**

**Rachel- Brooke, I need you to come here. Now.**

**Brooke- Is everything alright? Why are you crying? **

**Rachel- Just come Brooke.**

**Brooke- Okay, I'll be there in two seconds.**

When Brooke hung up the phone everyone was looking at her worriedly.

"It's Rachel. I have to go." Brooke said as she stood up form Lucas' embrace and made her way to the door hastily.

"I'll take you!" Lucas yelled as he got up and followed her to the door.

"No, you stay here. I'll call you if I find something out." Brooke said a she stopped him by putting a hand to his chest.

"Promise?" Lucas asked as he gave her a questioning look.

"Promise." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Okay, Be safe. Love you." Lucas said as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Love you to." Brooke said as she broke apart from the kiss and opened the door. With one last look, she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Rachel! Oh my gosh! What happened?" Brooke asked as she rushed into Rachel's room to see the redhead on her bed crying.

"Brooke..I.I..Why am I so hard to love?" Rachel asked as she sobbed into a pillow. Brooke's heart broke when she heard one of her best friend's say that. She knew how it was to be no be loved and she wondered why Rachel would say such a thing. Sure, she can be unlikable at times but everyone loved Rachel. Even if they didn't admit it.

"You are not hard to love Rachel." Brooke said as she rushed over to the crying woman and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I mean I gave it everything I had. You know I really thought it was my turn for love." Rachel cried into Brooke's shoulder. Brooke looked on in bewilderment. Not knowing what the hell Rachel was crying about.

"Rachel bub. Wanna tell me what happened?" Brooke asked as the girl's cried calmed down.

"He cheated on me Brooke." Rachel said as she looked into Brooke's green orbs. A fresh batch of tears forming in her eyes. Brooke instantly held the girl close to her again. She knew what it was liked to be cheated on. Lucas had done it to her twice so she felt Rachel's pain.

"Shh..It's going to be okay. I told you form the beginning he was an ass. And I had my reasons for it. Rach it's okay." Brooke comforted the girl as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I love him though Brooke." Rachel said not looking up at the brunette.

"Rachel I." Brooke began. She knew that Rachel liked Chris a lot but she never knew that she loved him. That made Brooke want to kill him even more.

"And you know I thought he loved me back but it just turned out he wanted me for my body and not for my heart. It was my turn to be loved Brooke." Rachel cried into the brunette's shoulder. Instead, of saying something Brooke just soothed her friend. After about twenty minutes Rachel had quieted down. Brooke looked down and saw that the red head was soundly sleeping. She quietly climbed out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. As she was making coffee the doorbell rang. A tired Brooke made hr way to the door but grew angry as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"You know Chris you really have your damned nerve showing your face around here! If I were you I would be long gone because once I tell everyone what you did I would not want to be you!" Brooke yelled as she closed the front door behind her and stepped outside not wanting to be heard.

"Look Brooke I know your mad-" Chris started as if he had some explanation for his actions.

"Mad! Oh believe me when I say I'm more than mad! I had a reason why I don't like you! And that's because I knew you were goin to screw Rachel over! You do it all the damn time Chris! You did it with Nathan and Haley! You did it with Lucas and me! And now you're after Rachel! Well I'm not letting you anywhere near here now! Congratulations Chris you finally managed to mess up everything once again!" Brooke yelled as she pounded her tiny fists into Chris chest.

"Brooke, you have to understand that I did this before I-" Chris started once again. But Brooke didn't want to hear what he had to say because he hurt her friend.

"No! I don't want to hear your pity excuses Chris! Before you knew what? She was good in the sack? Huh? She had all the money in the world? That she wasn't just another fling because you weren't going to get rid of her easily? Huh? Chris because it's really hard to read you!" Brooke yelled as she now slapped Chris in the head.

"Before I knew I loved her Brooke!" Chris yelled grabbing Brooke by her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Couldn't come up with a better excuse? You love her? Yeah, my ass you love her! That's bullshit! I don't know what the hell you want with Rachel but leave now! And I sure as hell don't know what kind of mind game you played with her because you got your wish Chris she's in love with you." Brooke said as she glared at the spiky haired boy that stood in front of her.

"Brooke please let me just talk to her." Chris begged as his brown eyes looked into her green ones.

"You need to go Chris." Brooke spoke softly.

"But Brooke please." Chris tried again.

"Give her time and if you really love her you'll wait." Brooke told him and with one alst glance his way she went into the house.

* * *

Okay, this chapter sucks but after tonight's episode I was in total shock so my head was't really into it. But I promise next time a longer chapter and it will be better. Enjoy for now! 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after battling against herself Brooke finally decided to go and talk to Haley. She woke up early in the morning and slipped out of the house making sure not to wake up any of the houseguests.

When she walked into Haley and Nathan's house it was quiet. There was no sign of Jamie, Nathan or Haley.

"Hales! Hales! I have to talk to you!" Brooke yelled loudly as she walked through the house. She stopped quickly when she saw Nathan and Carrie on the couch in between what looked like a heated kiss. "Well, well, well looks like cheating is in season." Brooke said as she made her presence known. Scared, Carrie quickly jumped off of Nathan and fell on the floor.

"Brooke, I can explain!" Nathan said quickly as he got up and ran over to a glaring Brooke.

"Explain what? How you have that whore of a nanny's tongue down your throat? Or explain how you can cheat on your wife in her own house?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at both Carrie and Nathan.

"Listen, Brooke I know-" Carrie started as she got up and came to stand next to Nathan.

"No! You keep your mouth close slut!" Brooke yelled as she pointed her finger at Carrie. Carrie quickly shut her mouth and looked down at the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nate? Haley has been so good to you lately. I mean after your accident and with the rehab. Even with you not helping out with Jamie and you go and do this to her!" Brooke yelled as she turned to Nathan and yelled at him. She couldn't believe what she walked in on.

"It's not even what you think it is Brooke." Nathan tried to explain his actions to Brooke.

"I'm sorry I thought it was called kissing. But hey! If you were dying and needed mouth to mouth I understand." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Okay maybe it was what it looked like. But you have to know I love Haley and I would never-" Nathan was about to lecture Brooke on how much he loved Haley.

"Cheat on her? Yeah, I know that too bad you couldn't keep that promise to yourself Nate. And here I thought you were a good guy." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and glared at Nathan once again.

"I am a good guy! And I wouldn't cheat on Haley!" Nathan yelled as he got in Brooke's face.

"You are not trying to pull a fast one on me Nate! I've been cheated on before I know what it looks like!" Brooke yelled, as she got closer to Nate.

"I'm not Lucas! Brooke, I wouldn't cheat on Haley. I'm not my brother." Nathan yelled loudly making Carrie jump from beside me.

"No, your not Lucas. Because Lucas didn't cheat on his wife!" Brooke yelled as she turned on her heel and started to make her way to the door.

"Brooke! Wait! Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he chased Brooke to the door. Just as she was about to open the door Nathan turned her around and turned her to face him.

"What do you want Nathan? To stick your tongue down my throat? Sorry, but I'm not a whore and I don't so stuff like that to my friends much less my _boss." _Brooke said putting an emphasis on _boss_ as she glared at Carrie who had followed Nathan to the hall.

"Brooke, stop! Carrie came on to me! She kissed me! I didn't want to kiss her." Nathan told Brooke as he clamed down a bit and looked into the green eyes of his wife's best friend hoping she would find some truth in his eyes.

"Nathan it didn't exactly look like you were pushing her away! Unless your hands weren't working. They magically went limp when she kissed you and you were unable to push her away." Brooke spat at Nathan angrily.

"Brooke you walked in when she jumped on me and kissed me. You didn't see me telling her to stop." Nathan said as he grabbed Brooke's shoulder gently.

"Nathan, I know what it feels like to be cheated on. And it hurts. I mean with everything that happened between you and Haley these last past few years I didn't think you would want to cause her that much pain. But you know I guess I was wrong because I tend to see the good in people instead of the bad." Brooke said calming down and talking to Nathan gently.

"I don't want to hurt Haley. I never want to hurt her. Her and Jamie are my whole world Brooke. You just have to understand that I don't want Carrie. I want Haley." Nathan said in a defeated tone.

"Well you better hope you can explain all that to her later." Brooke said as she once again turned to open the door.

"What are you talking about explain Brooke?" Nathan asked as he looked at Brooke questioningly.

"I mean when I go talk to Haley and tell her what I saw. Your going to have to make up better excuses than that Nathan. Because I might be a little dumb sometimes but I'm definitely not clueless. I know what I saw and if it would have been Haley that saw that you would have been dead along with nanny slut right here." Brooke explained a she turned around and pointed at Carrie.

"Your going to tell Haley?" Nathan asked with wide eyes.

"I'm going to have to if you don't Nathan." Brooke spoke softly.

"But you can't Brooke. It was a mistake." Nathan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nate. You have to do the right thing." Brooke said. And with one last glare towards Carrie she slammed the door and she was out of the house.

* * *

A very surprised and pissed Brooke made her way to the school. As soon as she got there she went in search of Haley. She found her in Lucas' office sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Knock! Knock!" Brooke called as she lightly knocked the doorframe.

"Oh hey Brooke! Lucas is in practice right now." Haley said as she jumped up not knowing Brooke was there.

"Scared you did I tutor teacher? And I'm not here to see Lucas. I'm here to see you." Brooke said as she made her way into the office and sat down across from Haley.

"What happened? Is everything all right? You left in a hurry last night." Haley said as she put her papers down and looked at Brooke questioningly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know Chris better than I do." Brooke said not knowing how to bring the subject up or even to tell Haley about Nathan.

"Yeah, why?" Haley said as she nodded her head and looked at Brooke still not getting where she was going with this conversation.

"Well, I need to know if he really does love Rachel." Brooke said as she fiddled with her hands.

"Umm..Okay, well from what I can tell he does really love her. I mean he might joke around with you but he always incorporates Rachel in it. And everytime he sees her his face lights up and he just gets this huge smile on his face." Haley said as she smiled at the thought of Chris being happy. No matter how annoying he could be Chris did everything he did for a reason and he deserved to be happy.

"So it is love?" Brooke asked feeling completely stupid.

"Yeah, it is." Haley nodded.

"Oh." Brooke said as she looked down at her hands embarrassed that she didn't hear Chris out.

"Okay, why did you ask me that? I know you and I know you didn't come here to ask me if Chris loved Rachel to ask." Haley said knowingly.

"Well, Chris kind of cheated on Rachel." Brooke said as she looked up at Haley.

"What?" Haley asked in complete shock.

"That's why I had to take off yesterday. And then he came to the house to talk to Rachel and I yelled at him and told him that he doesn't need to come anywhere Rachel. And that if he really loved her he wouldn't have cheated on her." Brooke explained to Haley the night's events.

"When did he cheat on her?" Haley asked confused. Chris and Rachel were practically attached by the lips.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me any details. She just cried and cried all night. She loved him Hales and he really hurt her. I mean I didn't even know how to help her." Brooke said as she looked at Haley with hurt eyes.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as she looked at Brooke confused.

"I mean I've been in her shoes more than once before but she was a complete mess. I mean if you think I was a mess you have to see her. I just want to help her but I can't Hales." Brooke said as she slammed her small fists into the desk.

"I know you do Brooke. But from experience you have to know that everyone takes time healing. Some more than others but in time they will heal." Haley told Brooke as she put a gentle hand on Brooke's hand.

"I know it's just I hate it because she really loved her. I mean I know they weren't together for very long but the time they've spent here in Tree Hill they were inseparable." Brooke said a she shook her head in dismay.

"Wow, I thought he really loved her. If Nathan ever cheated on me I'd do more than cry I'd go crazy." Haley said with a small laugh. Brooke let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her neck.

"About that Hales. I have to talk to you." Brooke said, as she looked at Haley ready to tell her what she witnessed this morning.

"Can it wait Brooke? I have to go get Jamie from the gym. You can come if you like." Haley said as she stood up abruptly.

"Umm..Yeah." Brooke said as she let of a sigh of relief and got up to follow Haley. Brooke walked into the gym closely behind Haley. She smiled when she saw Lucas, Skills, and Jamie playing a game against the team.

"Mama!" Jamie yelled loudly as he spotted his mother and walked over to her. At this Lucas and Skills looked in their direction and Lucas smiled when he saw Brooke with Haley. He walked over there and gave Haley a small hug and turned to Brooke.

"You never called me." Were the first words that left Lucas' mouth as soon as he looked at Brooke.

"Sorry, about that. I've been busy all morning." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a sympathetic look.

"Well I know a way you can make it up to me." Lucas said as ha smiled down at Brooke.

"Really? And what is that?" Brooke asked as she kinked an eyebrow at Lucas.

"This." Lucas answered as he leaned down and captured Brooke's lips in a kiss.

"I might just things up to you all the time." Brooke said as she broke away from the kiss when they boys from the team startled to whistle. Brooke just laughed while Lucas turned around and glared for them all to shut up.

"You can anytime you want. So, what are you doing in say about a half an hour?" Lucas asked as he looked back down at Brooke.

"Work and then I'm busy with some things in the house." Brooke answered as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned on Lucas.

"But I want to spend time with my girlfriend!" Lucas whined as he grabbed Brooke's waist and stomped his foot on the ground stubbornly.

"Okay, how bout me, you and dinner tomorrow." Brooke said as she looked into Lucas' eyes.

"Just the two of us?" Lucas asked like he was a little child.

"Just the two of us." Brooke repeated as she nodded her head with a small laugh.

"Okay. Then I guess tomorrow." Lucas said with a sigh.

"Okay,_ you_ call me later." Brooke said as she leaned up and gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips. She then hugged Haley, Skills, and Jamie and she left.

_Time to fix these cheaters._


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, here's everyone's Jeyton chapter they have been asking for. I hope you guys like! 

* * *

"Hey" Jake spoke softly as he walked into Peyton's office. They had spent yesterday watching movies but quickly went to their own rooms once Rachel started yelling.

"Hi." Peyton greeted with a smile as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Whatcha doing?" Jake asked taking a seat across from her and looking straight into her hazel-green eyes.

"Trying to do my work but I can't help but feel like I've been a bad friend lately." Peyton answered with a sigh putting the paperwork down fully on her desk.

"What do you mean you've been a bad friend lately?" Jake asked giving Peyton a confused look. From what he could see Peyton's friendships were going very well for her right now.

"I mean that I don't know what's going on with Brooke anymore. I've been so caught as with my own life. I live in the same house as the famous brunette and I still have no clue what the hell is going on. I don't know if Lucas and Brooke are talking anymore or if they've broken up because Lucas has called my phone twice in the last hour looking for her but I don't even know if she's at the boutique or at home. That and she has been in a very bad mood for the last day and a half. Rachel completely disappeared and Chris moved out." Peyton said as she put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. This little problem had been bothering her all day.

"Well if you want to know what's going on then I could just tell you. Chris cheated on Rachel but Rachel found out and that's why they were yelling at eachother last night. Rachel told Brooke and now Brooke is doing all she can to help her including kicking Chris out." Jake informed Peyton with a satisfied smile.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" Peyton asked taken aback as she looked up at Jake in shock.

"Haley told Lucas who told me. Lucas had called my phone looking for Brooke and when I asked him why I would be with Brooke he told me everything. He's worried about Brooke because he doesn't want the memories of what happened the last two times that he was with her to rehash. And with this Rachel thing Lucas is scared that Brooke is going to feel the pain from before and break up with him." Jake answered still with his satisfied smile on his face.

"And Lucas told you all of this?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"No, but I just got it from what he told me." Jake said with a shrug as he laughed. Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes at the over confident boy.

"You know more of what's going on in my best friend's life than I do." Peyton said looking down at her hands. "Oh no! What if she remembered what I did with Lucas all those years ago and she's mad at me? What is she doesn't feel like she can trust Lucas anymore? I don't want what happened with Rachel to ruin her relationship with Lucas just because it's happened to her with him before." Peyton asked looking up wildly with scared eyes. Jake could tell how much Brooke's friendship meant to Peyton.

"That's not going to happen. Brooke is just probably trying to be the kind-hearted person she is and help Rachel out. She knows what it's like in Rachel's position so I think that she thinks she should be the one handling the situation. I don't think she would be mad at you for something that happened give years ago." Jake said shaking his head and giving Peyton a reassuring smile.

"Your right but I just can't help but wonder." Peyton said, as she believed Jake's words.

"Believe me Brooke is not mad at you. Just give her time she'll come to you." Jake told Peyton as he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Your right. I'm over exaggerating. So, what brings you here to my offices?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"Oh nothing. I was bored at home and I decided to come see my favorite label owner." Jake responded with a slight shrug.

"It's so surreal. Never did I think I would own my own label when I was older. I just don't think I can handle it Jake." Peyton said sadly as she looked out the window.

"Hey! Don't say that. You know you have the power to do it Peyt. And I know you have the potential. Your going to make hits Peyton there's no doubt about that. You just need to believe it yourself." Jake said as he comforted Peyton.

"I know but I just don't want to disappoint Brooke or anyone else. Because it would just prove how right her bitch of her mother was." Peyton said as she leaned back in her chair let out a sigh.

"Brooke is going to be so proud of you. And I already know she is because when I first got here she couldn't stop raving to us how good your label was going to be. And even if it doesn't work out you will have Brooke there to help you get through. And you'll have Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and me to help you. Even Rachel." Jake said. He knew that Peyton was going to make it big. He and known since the first time he had laid eyes on her.

"I doubt that last one." Peyton said with a small laugh. Rachel still kind of hated Peyton for what happened all those years ago. Even though, Brooke was able to work past it all Rachel still held a grudge thinking that she would for sure go for Lucas again.

"There's that pretty smile I missed." Jake said as he himself smile. He had missed Peyton so much while he was away.

"Jake, I knew I already asked you this but how come you never contacted me?" Peyton asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"Peyton I already told you." Jake started.

"No! Jake it's not only because of Lucas. I made it painfully clear that Lucas and Brooke were together and in love last time we saw eachother and you said you hadn't met up with Rachel until a year ago Jake! So, what was holding back from calling me?" Peyton asked slamming her fists against the desk violently.

"Peyton I really don't-" Jake once again attempted to talk.

"Answer my damn question! What was holding you back from calling me?" Peyton yelled not hovering over Jake angrily.

"Fear! Okay, fear was holding me back! Peyton I felt that if I called you, emailed you, or somehow just tried to contact you I would never be over you! And I didn't want to give you false hope! It wasn't fair that I would talk to you and you would wait for me. I wanted you to live your life like I had not been able to live mine. I didn't want you to wait around for me! Because I knew there was a possibility I would not come back Peyt! I feared being in love again! I feared the face that I might not see you again! I feared the face that I would not be able to let you go! Ever! I feared being in love with _you_! Because I know that if I never saw you again I would be heartbroken. Peyton, do you know what it's like being in love with the same person for so many years knowing that you might not ever be able to see their face again or hear them laugh. Or talk to them. Kiss them. Hug them. Peyton, I feared losing all of that with you." Jake said as he went over to Peyton's side and grabbed her shoulders letting out all of his feeling out. 

Peyton didn't respond. She just stared at him for minutes. It felt like forever before she finally decided to let Jake knew she heard him. However, the reaction he got was not what he expected as Peyton crashed her lips onto his. The kiss was passion and love filled. And the two only broke apart from the kiss when they needed air.

"I missed you so much." Peyton cried into Jake's chest as she hugged him. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde girl and hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. After about, two minutes Peyton looked up with tear brimmed eyes.

"I wanna be with you Jake. I love you. And I would have gladly waited for you if you had asked me. I love you and only you Jake. It's always been you. Not Lucas. Not Nathan but you." Peyton said as she looked into Jake's brown eyes. Instead of responding Jake just gave Peyton a sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't like the one before. It was just a small sweet kiss.

"I love you to Peyt." Jake answered with a smile as he once again hugged her to his chest.

_Maybe things would get better now._


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Okay now I'm going to be adding alot o twists from now on so you all might be confused. Don't worry couples will still be Brucas/Naley/Jeyton just like I promised. But I need to amke these changes especially after last night's episode. I think Brooke is still in love with Lucas.

* * *

Lucas growled to himself as he once again heard the cheery voice of his girlfriend's voicemail reach his ears. It had been almost a week since they last talked. And Brooke had canceled their date she had promised him, telling him about Rachel breaking down after a new episode of _American Idol._ She had not returned any of his calls all week and she was nowhere to be found. He had dropped by the boutique a couple of times only to find her assistant running the place. And he even went by her house to find Jake and Peyton making out on the couch and Brooke's room empty. Apart from that, Nathan had been acting weird to him and Haley for a couple days now. He kept to himself and would only talk when spoken to or to say something to James but that was it. 

"Hey." Her tiny vice broke through hid thoughts. He quickly turned around and saw his girlfriend standing behind him. She looked a complete mess. She was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and he hair was up in a messy bun. He had to hide the smile that threatened to appear as he saw her wearing his beloved gray hoodie that was twenty sizes to big for her.

"Hey? Hey? I haven't spoken to you in four days and all you have to say to me is _hey_?" Lucas questioned angrily as she glared down at the short girl.

"Lucas, look I know your upset about me not calling you or anything but you have to understand-" Brooke started as she saw how angry he actually was with her.

"Angry? Brooke, I'm more than angry! I haven't spoken to my girlfriend in four days! Four _fuckin_ days! And she waltzes in here like everything is perfectly fine. I think I would be a little more than angry." Lucas shouted pissed off that Brooke did not see why he was truly upset with her.

"Lucas, listen. I know that I have not been a good girlfriend lately. It's just all this stuff with Rachel and then the store and then some other things I have going on." Brooke tried to explain to him.

"Brooke, I understand you're trying to be a good friend. And I understand that is what Rachel needs right now. A good friend. But I need my girlfriend." Lucas said as he calmed down a bit and looked into the green eyes of his girlfriend.

"And now she's here." Brooke said with a small smile; thinking that Lucas had forgiven her.

"No, Brooke. It's not that simple. Where was she when the first basketball game of the season was? Where was she when we had lost and I needed her comfort and a little extra push to help me through my day? I'll tell you where she was. She was with her friend." Lucas answered bitterly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry that some bone-headed asshole cheated on my friend. But I know what it's like to be in Rachel's position." Brooke said angrily as she looked up at her boyfriend, glaring.

"Oh, don't give me that damned sob story Brooke!" Lucas spat quickly tired of his girlfriend's excuses.

"Fuck you Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she slapped Lucas' arm hard. 

"Yeah, sure! You ignore me for a girl that hasn't been in your life for more than two years! She suddenly appears again and it's like Rachel time!" Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at Brooke.

"Don't even fuckin talk about Rachel like that Luke! Rachel has been there for me so many times. She was the one who was there after we broke up! After you got with Peyton! She was the one holding me while I cried myself to sleep while you were out fucking my best friend! So, don't act like she's never been there for me! She's been there a hell of a lot more than you have! So, don't get mad because I'm just trying to do what she did to me when it happened to me!" Brooke yelled as she slapped Lucas' chest repeatedly.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I never knew." Lucas spoke gently as he realized why Brooke blew him off for Rachel.

"Exactly you didn't know Lucas! You just assume shit because you think you know everything! Thank Rachel! Because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even have been here right now!" Brooke yelled as she still glared at Lucas angrily.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucas asked quickly. Fearing the worst.

"I'm trying to say that Rachel helped with a lot more than just comfort. She's the one who ultimately saved me from self-destruction." Brooke spoke as she waved her hands wildly around her.

"So you mean you tried to-" Lucas gulped. He couldn't bring himself to say the words to her.

"Yes, Lucas I tried to commit suicide." Brooke admitted with a sigh as she let go of her anger and folded her arms across her chest.

"But why? I mean how come I never knew?" Lucas asked, as he looked down at the brunette a little hurt. He never knew Brooke was affected that much.

"Because Lucas you would have tried to stop me." Brooke told him not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Damn right I would have tried to stop you Brooke! You almost took your own damn life!" Lucas yelled getting upset once again.

"Don't you see Lucas? I wanted to fuckin die!" Brooke yelled as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't even know how this whole thing started. She had only come to see her boyfriend.

"What changed Brooke?" Lucas asked quietly looking down at the ground.

"Rachel. She found me in the bathroom with the razor to my wrist. I was so close Lucas. So, close to just ending all of it. But she came and slapped me as hard as she could. I cried and she held me in that bathroom all night. She told me everything was going to be okay. But the thing that made me change my mind was the words she had said right before I went to sleep." Brooke said as she let a silent tear make its way down her face.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked questioningly.

"People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end." Brooke whispered quietly. Lucas froze for a moment as he remembered the night Brooke had said those same words to him.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas whispered as he hugged her small body to him tightly. He never did realize how much pain he out Brooke through and now he saw why Brooke was with Rachel so much. So, prevent Rachel from making the mistake that she had almost made so many years ago.

"Lucas, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to come see you to let you know that I, in fact _didn't_ forget about you. In fact, you're all I thought about these past couple of days." Brooke spoke as she looked up at Lucas a couple minutes later.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered with a small smile.

"What's been up with you lately Broody?" Brooke asked as she took his hand and led him to sit on one of the bleachers.

"Well besides missing my girlfriend to death nothing really. I mean I've been dealing with the team. And Nathan is acting weird." Lucas said with a small shrug.

"Why. Why is Nathan acting weird?" Brooke asked as she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

"I don't know. He's been really distant. And he's almost afraid of Haley or something." Lucas said with another small shrug. Realizing his girlfriend was to quiet Lucas looked up at her and saw that she was hiding something. "You know something." Lucas said pointing a finger at her.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing." Brooke said nervously as she looked down at her hands.

"Brooke, I know you better than you know yourself. I know when you're lying. Tell me what do you know." Lucas said with a sigh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Well…the other day I kind of walked in…And I…I saw him making out with Carrie." Brooke said as she mumbled the last part.

"He what?" Lucas asked his jaw clenched as he let go of Brooke's face.

"Lucas, I already yelled at him." Brooke said before Lucas could take off and do something he would regret later on.

"So, you've known about this all along and you haven't said anything?" Lucas asked staring at Brooke in disbelief.

"No! Nathan told me he was going to tell Haley himself." Brooke said as she shook her head violently.

"While obviously he hasn't!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, I-" Brooke started.

"No! You should have said something sooner Brooke. God, knows how long he's been doing this!" Lucas yelled as he stood up.

"Lucas, I'm sorry! I didn't want to keep a secret! I wanted to tell Haley but he reassured me he was going to tell her himself!" Brooke yelled as she to got up and looked at her tall boyfriend.

"Well he didn't! And I guess I'm going to have to." Lucas spoke angrily as he started to walk down the bleachers.

"Lucas, don't." Brooke said trying to stop him.

"Brooke you either with me or against me." Lucas said looking back at his girlfriend with his hand outstretched for her to take. Reluctantly, Brooke took Lucas' hand and let him lead her out of the building.

* * *

"Lucas? Brooke? Hey." Haley said as she opens the door for them with a surprised look. Brooke offers a small smile and waves as she looks down at the ground. Lucas clenches his jaw and gives Haley a tight smile.

"Hey Hales. Can we come in?" Lucas asked not wanting to prolong his news. Haley nods and opens the door wide for them to open. Lucas still holding Brooke's hand walks in and stands in the hallway, waiting for Haley to close the door.

"So what can I do for you guys?" Haley asked as she turned around and looked up at her brother in law and best friend. Before Lucas can respond Nathan comes into the room. He also, looked surprised.

"Luke, hey man. Brooke." Nathan said as he greets them both.

"Nathan." Lucas spat as he glared at his brother. "Hales, can wee talk to you?" Lucas asked turning back toward his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Haley nodded not sure what was going on.

"_Alone._" Lucas said as he turned his glare on Nathan. Nathan looked over a Brooke; she was wearing a guilty expression and wouldn't look Nathan in the eye. At that moment Nathan was almost sure he knew what was about to happen.

"Sure. Come with me to the kitchen." Haley said suspiciously and gestured for them to follow. Lucas followed Haley and pushed Nathan as he was walking and Brooke just followed Lucas like a puppy dog. "Can I get you guys anything? Soda, water?" Haley offered at Brooke and Lucas sat down in stools at the counter.

"No, we just really need to talk to you." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"Ummm…okay. About what?" Haley asked nervously. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Well Hales there really is no easy way to tell you this but I'm just going to come out and say it. Nathan is cheating on you with Carrie." Lucas said saying the last part quickly.

"Excuse me? He what?" Haley asked as she stared at her two best friends' in shock.

"It's true Hales. I walked in one him and Carrie making out the other day. I wanted to tell you but Nathan told me he would tell you himself. And I've been so busy dealing with Rachel I just assumed he told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Haley." Brooke spoke up as she looked at her shocked friend.

"So, you're both telling me that my husband has been cheating on me with the nanny?" Haley asked as she closed her mouth.

"Sorry." Lucas offered appotigetically.

"Nathaniel Royal Scott!" Haley yelled angrily instead of saying something to Lucas or Brooke.

"Haley." Nathan said as soon as he came into the kitchen not meeting the cold stare of his brother or the sympathetic one from his brother's girlfriend.

"You son of a bitch!" Haley yelled as she slapped Nathan hard across his face.

"Haley, I can explain." Nathan said grabbing both her hands in his.

"Explain what? How you cheated on me with the fucking nanny? Nathan, I fucking trusted you!" Haley said as she struggled to get out of Nathan's grasp.

"Haley, just let me explain." Nathan pleaded with his pissed wife.

"No. Get. The fuck. Out. Of. My. House." Haley spoke as she glared at Nathan.

"Haley." Nathan spoke quickly.

"Now!" Haley yelled. Nathan scared of what Haley might do next backed out of the kitchen, sending Brooke a helpless look before he completely disappeared. Lucas glared at his brother and looked at Haley sadly as soon as he was gone. Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas whose hands were intertwined and broke down. Brooke hurriedly let go of Lucas' hand and walked over taking her crying friend into her arms. Lucas watched with a sad smile as his girlfriend soothed the girl in her arms. Telling her it was going to be all right. Telling her those words she needed to hear. Lucas felt a pang in his heart knowing that Booke wasn't new to these situations. In fact, she was a pro at this. And if anything she knew how to handle it.

Lucas walked out of the room leaving the two women dealing with the problem. Instead, he found James sitting on the couch looking at a picture of his mother, father, and him.

"Is daddy gone forever Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked after awhile of sitting in silence.

"What? No, Mommy and daddy just need a break." Lucas said a little stunned by the question.

"But mommy used the dirty words that Auntie Brooke uses. She used the dirty words and she yelled them at daddy." Jamie said as he looked up at his aunt with tears in his eyes.

"Jamie, she didn't mean them. Mommy is just mad right now. She just needs time to cool off." Lucas said as he grabbed the boy and sat him in his lap; taking the picture from his hands. Jamie laid his head against Lucas' chest and silently cried. Although four years old he knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid and he knew that his father would probably not come back for awhile.

Meanwhile, Lucas looked down at the picture in his hands. It was of Haley and Nathan smiling big smiles and James was on each of their legs in the middle smiling. Lucas felt some kind of emptiness hit his heart and he knew in that moment what he really wanted in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Marry me." Lucas spoke as he walked into her house. She was standing there wearing nothing but only a black shirt and gray pair of sweatpants. Her hair falling in soft curls around her face; She couldn't be anymore beautiful to him.

"What?" She asked in shock as she turned to face him a cup of coffee in hand.

"Marry me. " Lucas repeated this time more confidently than before. 

"Lucas, I…I can't." She stuttered stunned at his outburst. It was only seven in the morning and here he was asking her to marry him.

"Yes, you can. I love you. I love you more than you know. And I realized the other day that I need you in my life. And not in that petty stupid crap that were living right now. I need to know you're in my life permanently." Lucas said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently as if to wake her up from some dream.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked, as she looked into his blue eyes still unsure of what was going on.

"I was sitting in Haley's living room with Jamie in my arms. He was crying about how he didn't want his father to leave. And I looked down at this picture of Haley, Nathan, and Jamie and they looked so happy. So complete. They looked like a family. Something I want but when I imagined that picture in my head I imagined you sitting next to me with a huge smile on your face. I love you and I always have." Lucas said with so much passion and love in his eyes that he just wanted to kiss her with.

"And all this came from a picture?" She asked putting her coffee cup down and looking back at him. He could tell by the way she was speaking she was still shocked.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because that picture just showed me my future. It made me picture my future and who I had sitting next to me and who I had my children with and you popped into my mind. And no because I realized I wanted to be with you from the first moment I saw you cry. Don't ask me why but it was the moment when you started crying. It was the first time I had ever seen you break down. Not confident in yourself. It was the first time you let your walls come down. Maybe, in that moment I hadn't realized that I wanted to be with you. But it was that moment that I fell in love with you." Lucas said with a small smile as he remembered the first time she had cried in front of him. 

"You fell in love with me because I cried? Anyone can cry Lucas! Would you fall in love with them to? I mean Rachel is crying right now why don't you go take a look at her! I'm sure you'll fall in love with her to." She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee cup again; pushing past Lucas to go into the living room.

"No! I didn't fall in love with you because you cried. It was just that moment the first time you let those tears fall in front of me. Because I wanted to be the one that took all that pain away. I wanted to save you." Lucas said as he followed her into the living room.

"Okay, Lucas maybe you should go get some sleep. And come back when you really want to talk. I just can't do this right now." She said as she turned to look at him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"No, I don't need to sleep. I need you. I want to talk now. I love you." Lucas replied sternly as he shook his head.

"Lucas." She said unsure.

"Please don't tell me I need sleep or that I'm delusional or any shit like that. I know what I want and I know what I need and right now my heart is crying out for you." Lucas said softly.

"Lucas, we can't. I mean it's to early. Marriage is a big step and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I mean I do love you don't get me wrong. But can't it just be that for now on. I love you and you love me. No complications and no added strings. Just two people in love." She said as she placed her cup on the table and walked towards Lucas; taking his large hand in her small one.

"Can't we get married as two people in love? I don't want to keep it simple because that's how things get ruined. By keeping it simple anything can tear us apart. But if we get married then your mine forever." Lucas said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Lucas, I still don't know. Do you even have a ring?" She said shaking her head and looking down at their hands. Lucas took out the infamous ring that he had kept with him all these years and showed it to her.

"I love you. Marry me." Lucas said as his arms encircled her waist and looked down at her. She found it hard to look away from. She found it hard to say no.

"Okay." She replied quietly. Lucas smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with his. Letting all his love and passion out for her in that very kiss.

"I love you Brooke. And I'm never ever going to hurt you. Let me save you." Lucas whispered as he broke apart from the kiss and smiled down at her.

"I love you to Lucas." Brooke said giving him a dimpled smile.

* * *

"Hey Hales." Brooke greeted an hour later as her and Lucas made their way into the house.

"Hey." She replied miserably as she looked down into her tub of _Ben & Jerry's_.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked slipping her hand out fiancées hand and sitting down next to her friend.

"I can't believe he cheated on me." Was the only thing Haley said as Brooke took her in her arms for the second time in two days.

"Hales, where's James?" Brooke asked, a she looked around the living room and didn't see a sign of her beloved Godson.

"He's staying at Skills for the night. He's mad because I fired Carrie." Haley responded as she looked at Brooke in tears.

"I'm sorry Hales. You were right about Carrie from the start. I had no right to try and talk her up." Brooke apologized as she once again hugged Haley.

"No, Nathan talked her up to. And so did Jamie; She had everyone fooled including me for a while. You know I thought that she was a good person and that I was just overreacting." Haley cried into Brooke's shoulder.

"Haley babe. Your so much better than Carrie and what Nathan did was a real asshole move. He's going to realize what a good thing he's lost. And he's going to come crawling back." Broke comforted and rubbed Haley's back soothingly.

"Obviously not good enough. Not even having a child with me made him stay faithful. Instead, he had an affair with the woman I trusted with my child." Haley snorted, coldness evident in her voice. Haley pulled back from Brooke and wiped the tears from her eyes violently.

"Nathan loves you and Jamie, Haley. He just made a stupid mistake." Brooke reassured taking Haley's hand in hers.

"That's a bunch of bull-wait! What in the hell is this?" Haley looked down at Brooke's left hand and saw the sparkling diamond.

"Haley, it's a ring." Brooke said giving Haley a weird look.

"I know what it is! But it's Karen's old engagement ring! Oh my gosh! Did you and Lucas get engaged?" Haley asked as she grabbed Brooke's hand and admired the ring.

"Well we were going to wait until you felt better." Brooke mumbled as she looked over at Lucas who was smiling ear to ear as he stared at Brooke's ring himself.

"Oh my gosh! Where? When? How?" Haley asked excitedly as she looked over at her blonde best friend. Haley's scowl was replaced with a smile.

"This morning at Brooke' house." Lucas spoke for the first time since he entered the house. Haley beamed up at Lucas and waited for him to continue his story as he sat down across from the two women. "Okay, well I barged into Brooke's house at seven in the morning. Thankfully, she was up. Well I stormed into the kitchen and I said _Marry me _and of course she couldn't resist my irresistible charm and she said _yes._" 

"That is not what happened. You were practically begging me to marry you." Brooke said as Haley laughed. Brooke reached across the table and slapped Lucas' arm.

"Oh wow. Thanks for talking to me about it first _best friend_." Haley said sending Lucas a playful glare and emphasing the words _best friend._

"Sorry Hales but it was a spur of the moment thing." Lucas said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, it sure was. Can you believe it wasn't romantic? He just stormed into the house like a caveman. _Brooke you will marry me._" Brooke attempted to make her voice sound like Lucas so that she could make a point.

"I do not sound like that!" Lucas protested loudly as he slammed his fists against the table.

"Hate to tell you but you kinda do bud." Haley said as she gave Lucas a shy smile and then burst out in laughter; making Brooke join her. Seemingly forgetting about Nathan.

Their laughter was quickly interrupted when Mariah Carey's _Touch My Body_ started to blast from Brooke's direction. Brooke sighed and fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked curiously upon hearing the ring tone.

"My other boyfriend." Brooke answered simply as she pressed _talk_ on her phone.

**Brooke- Hey baby!**

**Other Voice- Brooke, you do kno this isn't Lucas. This is **_**Peyton.**_

**Brooke- I know. How you doing sexy?**

**Peyton- Okay, I'll go along with this. What are you wearing?**

**Brooke- Boy shorts and a bra.**

**Peyton- Ohhh me like.**

**Brooke- I thought you would.**

**Peyton- What are you doing B. Davis?**

**Brooke- Well I was about to have phone sex with you. But I'm just sitting in Haley's living room with Lucas throwing daggers at the phone and me.**

**Peyton- Aww, is little Lukey jealous that I'm taking his woman?**

**Brooke- I told him I was in love with you.**

**Peyton Tell Lucas I'm sorry.**

**Brooke- Okay.**

"Lucas my lover says haha bitch!" Brooke told Lucas as she put her hand over the phone and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

**Peyton- Okay, wow.**

**Brooke- Yeah, so what's up P. Sawyer? Is Rachel up?**

**Peyton- Nah, she came out for like five minutes and looked at me and Jake and then went back into her room crying. This whole Chris thing really got her in a funk. Has she even left the house?**

**Brooke- No, I tried to make her leave the house but everything reminds her of that stupid ass singer.**

**Peyton- Oh, well I was wondering if you, Haley, and maybe depressed red head if we can get her out of bed would like to have a girls night this weekend?**

**Brooke- Girls night? Peyt, don't forget were not in high school anymore.**

**Peyton- I know that. It's just that I haven't really hung out with you in awhile and Haley to and I just want to spend a couple hours together. No boys. No distractions.**

**Brooke- Boys are distractions. And maybe the reason we haven't hung out lately is because of a certain brunette boy named Jagleski.**

**Peyton- Okay, maybe your right. So, are you in?**

**Brooke- I guess so.**

**Peyton- Great! Well I better get back to work! Love you B!**

**Brooke- Love you to Mrs. Jagleski tell the hubby I said hi!**

Before Peyton could retort Brooke ended the call and looked at a very amused Haley and a sulking Lucas.

"Well were having girls night this weekend." Brooke directed at Haley sending Lucas a smile as she got up and made her way into the bathroom.

_Let the drama begin._


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure I can stay here Brooke?" Nathan asked as he followed Brooke into her empty house. Peyton had gone out shopping fir their girls night later that day. Jake was with Lucas and Jamie down at the river court. And Rachel was upstairs sulking. It had been three days since Haley kicked Nathan out and two since Brooke and Lucas got engaged, When telling everyone all their friends had been excited and literally started their plan wedding out but of course Brooke would have none of that. Brooke still had to break the news to Lindsay who she hadn't spoken to since her big date with Owen. Meanwhile Nathan had been sleeping at a hotel. That was until Brooke burst in and yelled at him to pack his stuff up immediately and go with her. Afraid of the fierce brunette Nathan did what he was told and they ended up at Brooke's house.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked exasperatedly. Nathan had asked that same question about fifty times.

"Well if Lucas or Haley find out I don't think they'll be to thrilled." Nathan answered as he put his stiff down and took the soda Brooke was offering.

"Well Lucas isn't my father so who care what he thinks? Plus, this is _my_ house. _I_ paid for it with _my_ own hardworking money. So therefore _I _can let anybody live here. If Lucas has something to say about it then he can just piss off." Brooke replied fiercely as she sipped her own soda and looked at Nathan.

"And Haley?" Nathan asked slightly amused by the girl's outburst.

"Haley would probably kick my ass. But she'll get over it." Brooke replied as she thought of the small brunette.

"Brooke, you don't have to do this. Really, I don't want to cause anymore trouble." Nathan said putting his soda down and abruptly stood up from the stool he was seated on.

"But I want to. Look, Nate I took you in because I don't want you to be lonely and miserable in a nasty old hotel room. Nobody deserves that. No matter what they did. Well maybe except Dan but we all know why." Brooke said as she rushed over to Nathan and grabbed his hand.

"Still mad at me?" Nathan asked looking down at the short woman.

"No, you made a mistake Nate. We all do. I mean I don't approve of what you did but I'm not mad at you. You're a human just like the rest of us. You were bound to screw up." Brooke sighed, shaking her head at Nathan's question. Instead of answering Nathan looked down at Brooke's tiny hand he was holding. He brought it up slightly and stared down at it.

"I think it's great you know." Nathan said solemnly not looking up from Brooke's hand.

"What?" Brooke asked, clearly confused.

"Lucas and you. Getting married. I think it's great. I always knew that it would be you two forever." Nathan replied as he looked up and looked into Brooke's eyes.

"I really love him and he's a good man." Brooke told Nathan offering him a small smile.

"He is. But if he breaks your heart I'll beat his ass." Nathan told Brooke with a smile.

"You should be the last one talking about breaking people's hearts. Don't ya think?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at Nathan.

"_Touché,_ Davis." Nathan smirked at her.

"I'm not kidding Nate. Haley is heart broken over what you did. She loves you Nathan. She does. This is not some big joke where you can laugh at her!" Brooke yelled frustrated by Nathan.

"Brooke, I understand your trying to be a good friend to both me and Haley but it's no exactly a walk in the fuckin park for me." Nathan responded angrily as he pushed Brooke's hand away.

"Nathan, you made a mistake and you to live with it! You have a beautiful wife and a loving child that love you! Jamie looks up to you Nathan. He loves you so much its not only hurting Haley it's hurting him to. Have you ever taken the time to think about him? About how he would be affected by all of this?" Brooke questioned poking Nathan in the chest.

"Yes! Brooke, I've thought about Jamie almost as much as I thought about Haley. I don't want Jamie to be affected by all of this!" Nathan yelled. He wasn't mad at Brooke. He was mad at Haley for everything she was putting him through. And he was mad at himself because he let Carrie kiss him and he had let the whole situation get o far.

"Well he is Nathan! And it isn't fair to him. Lucas had to hold him that first night because he cried himself to sleep. He kept waking up and asking where his daddy was? Nathan, Lucas and I were up until two in the fuckin morning trying to soothe the wounds that you created. See Nathan! Jamie is affected by every single thing you and Haley do." Brooke's face softened as she spoke to Nathan.

"I don't want to lose them." Nathan spoke quietly, looking down at Brooke.

"Give them time. True love lasts no matter what life throws at them." Brooke told Nathan with a smile. Nathan let out a small laugh and hugged Brooke to his chest.

"You know Davis you really are my best friend." Nathan said as Brooke pulled away from the hug and smiled up at Nathan as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you're my annoying big brother, Scott." Brooke laughed.

"Okay, Bud." Nathan laughed holding his fist out to Brooke.

"Ass." Brooke replied pounding his fist with hers.

* * *

"Popcorn. Check. Music. Check. Soda. Check. Chick flicks. Check. Candy. Check." Peyton said to herself as she went through her list of things she had made. She was currently standing in Haley's kitchen determined to make this night a success.

"Whoa P. Sawyer trying to give me cavities I see!" Brooke said she came into the kitchen.

"Yes, because black teeth is what I want Lucas to see on his wedding day." Peyton replied sweetly as she beamed at Brooke.

"Gross." Brooke retorted, making a face at Peyton.

"Where is the old ball and chain anyways you two are practically attached at the hip." Peyton asked, as she gave Brooke a mock glare.

"Kinda like you and Jagleski and your lips." Brooke smirked over at her best friend." And after some promise of sex pretty soon, Lucas finally decided on his very own boys' day! With my true boyfriend Jamie and your snuggle muffin Jake." Brooke replied rolling her eyes at her fiancée.

"Snuggle muffin? And you mean to tell me that you Brooke Davis haven't given it up yet?" Peyton asked in shock ass she stared at Brooke with her mouth wide open.

"Nope, I mean you and Jake probably have enough sex for the both of us." Brooke replied as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth from the bowl Peyton had just taken out of the microwave.

"For your information Jake and I have only made out." Peyton replied rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin." Brooke mumbled sarcastically. Peyton heard her and let out a loud laugh.

"Why do you care about my sex life so much anyways?" Peyton asked as her laughter settled.

"Because your boyfriend is totally hot and I want to know how big he is." Brooke said as she shrugged.

"Gross! I've never seen Lucas' package before so why should you ask about Jake's?" Peyton asked her friend horrified.

"That's a damn lie! You've slept with Lucas before because I've walked in on you guys!" Brooke said as she pointed an accusing finger at Peyton.

"Fine your boyfriend is hot and his package is totally big. Good sex to." Peyton laughed trying to get a rise out of Brooke.

"Okay, have him. But I want Jake and Jamie!" Brooke shouted going along with Peyton's game.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke questioningly.

"You can have Lucas as long as I can have Jake, and Jamie. That leaves you with Lucas, and Nathan! Oh P. Sawyer were going back to your high school days!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Why do you get to have Jamie?" Peyton whined.

"Because he's sexy and he loves me more." Brooke told Peyton as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, am I imagining things or is Rachel sitting in my living room?" Haley asked as she came into the kitchen interrupting Brooke and Peyton's playful banter.

"Nope, your eyes do not deceive you." Brooke said, shaking her head.

"How did you manage that? I thought she was like moody depressed Rachel." Peyton said sending Brooke a surprised look.

"Oh, she is. But I promised her that if she came tonight then she could have a sulk fest for a week before I bother her again." Brooke informed her two friends with a shrug.

"Chris come back yet?" Haley asked taking a piece of popcorn.

"Not after that day." Brooke answered shaking her head.

"Good, but don't doubt for a second that he won't be back. I went on tour with the jerk and I know he definitely will." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Oh goodie!" Brooke remarked sarcastically.

"Come on B. Davis let's go have a fun night. No boys!" Peyton said grabbing the popcorn and the soda. Haley and Brooke looked at eachother before following the perky blonde into the living room.

Two chick flicks and two and a half movies later the girls found themselves incredibly bored.

"Okay! This is stupid!" Haley exclaimed with a sigh a she fell back against the couch.

"Well lucky for you I brought alcohol!" Peyton smiled, pulling out a bottle of Vodka from behind her.

"Oh! I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Brooke shouted happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's play I never!" Peyton suggested.

"Ummmmm…. Peyt are you sure we should? I mean that game never ends to good for us." Brooke said skeptically.

"Come on guys! Were not in high school anymore!" Peyton said enthusiastically.

"I'm in." Haley said taking a glass from the table that Peyton was pouring the Vodka in.

"I guess." Brooke gave in with a sigh as she took the glass.

"Rachel?" Peyton asked the red head. Rachel just shook her head and waved Peyton away.

"Okay, Brooke start." Peyton said looking at her brunette friend.

"Okay. I never was a blonde." Brooke replied not really into the game. Peyton and Haley laughed and took a drink.

"Stupid. My turn!" Peyton said rolling her eyes at Brooke. "I never got married in high school." Peyton said looking at Haley. Haley snorted and took a drink.

"I never made out with Lucas." Haley smiled. Peyton drank first but noticed the pained look on Brooke's face as she drank.

"I never went on tour with Chris Keller." Peyton said quickly Haley drank.

"Okay. I never did cocaine." Haley said with a sly smile. Peyton rolled her eyes and drank.

"I never kissed another man while I was married." Peyton said with an evil smirk. Haley scowled but took a drink anyways.

"I never cheated with my best friends boyfriend. _Twice._" Haley replied. Peyton glared at Haley as she sipped her drink.

"I never was a geek." Peyton said trying to think of a better one. Haley laughed and took her drink.

"I never fucked both Scott brothers." Haley said viscously. Both Peyton and Brooke took a drink at this one.

"I never found porn of my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend on his computer." Peyton said with a smirk. Haley gave Peyton a similar glare to her earlier one but drank anyways.

"I never got called a dyke." Haley said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Peyton gave Haley a look of distaste before taking her drink.

"Okay, guys I think we should stop." Brooke said as she saw where this was heading. Obviously, they were no longer playing for fun.

"I never had my child love the nanny more than he does me." Peyton said ignoring Brooke. Haley stood up and glared down at Peyton.

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley asked rudely.

"Nothing. But your breaking the rules Haley you have to take a drink." Peyton answered innocently.

"Look, Peyton I don't know what the fuck is your deal today but you need to cool it. Nobody did anything to you." Haley said with a sigh not letting her anger get the best of her.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't have a problem it's you that has the stick up your ass." Peyton said as she stood up and looked over at Haley with a glare.

"You don't know what the hell is going on with me or my child so don't you dare say anything like that!" Haley yelled angrily as she pointed a finger in Peyton's face.

"I'm scared. Really, Haley. And for your information I happen to know that Jamie called Carrie mama." Peyton said with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

"At least Jamie has a mom." Haley said her smirk matching Peyton's

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you wonder why people always leave. It's because you're a bitch!" Haley said as she looked away from Peyton.

"At least my husband didn't leave me." Peyton retorted angrily.

"Okay, guys this is getting really out of hand. Why don't we all just sit down and enjoy another movie?" Brooke broke in not wanting this argument to turn into a catfight. She knew that this whole thing was started because Haley made one innocent little comment about not making out with Lucas. She knew that Peyton knew that it still pained her about the whole Lucas and Peyton situation because it had been only about two or three months since Lucas realized that it was her who he truly loved and not Peyton. And it scared her shitless to think he could change his mind again. She knew that Peyton knew all of this and she was just trying to protect her.

"Shut it Brooke!" They both yelled at the same time both glaring at eachother and not even looking in Brooke's direction. Brooke did as she was told and sat down on the floor.

"For your information blondie I kicked Nathan out!" Haley continued.

"Yeah, because he couldn't keep his lips off of the hot new nanny." Peyton said with a smile.

"Yeah, well at least the man of _my dreams_ didn't pick my best friend over me." Haley said referring to Brooke and Lucas.

"I don't need Lucas. I have a boyfriend and his name is Jake." Peyton said getting closer to Haley.

"Yeah, and he's going to leave _again_ just like everyone else does. Face it Peyton your only Jake's play thing until he can get Jenny back and then poof he's gone!" Haley said snapping her fingers in front of Peyton's face. Satisfied a tear made its way down Peyton's face.

"You bitch." Peyton croaked out. She quickly ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Hales, that was really low." Brooke said as she looked at Haley rudely.

"Yeah, well she knows nothing about me or my marriage so she had it coming. Maybe it'll teach her to keep her big mouth shut about shit that has nothing to do with her." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I get that but still that whole Jake thing hit a sore spot." Brooke said defending Peyton.

"Like I said she deserved it." Haley said and with that she made her way upstairs.

"What the hell did just happened?" Brooke asked herself as she stared at where Haley just stormed off.

"I don't know but boy am I glad that you made me come tonight." Rachel said with a smirk. Brooke looked over at Rachel and smiled.

Rachel smiled back enjoying the nights events as Brooke's phone started to ring to the familiar tune of _No Air._ Brooke smiled and picked up her phone off the table. Pressing, _talk_ she brought it to her ear.

**Brooke- Hey.**

**Lucas- Hey baby. What are you doing?**

**Brooke- Well if I remember correctly I did tell you I was having a girls night with the girls.**

**Lucas- You did say something about that but I was missing your sexy voice and decided to call. Sorry.**

**Brooke- It's okay. I think I'm going to head home anyway.**

**Lucas- Long night?**

**Brooke- Something like that.**

**Lucas- Aww, well hurry up and come home so that we could- Nathan?**

**Brooke- What?**

However, there was no reply as to the call ending abruptly. Brooke stared at the phone for a couple minutes before shrugging. She had a long night and she would just call Lucas back in the morning. However, to bed now.


	15. Chapter 15

A tired Brooke walked into her house later that night with Rachel following closely behind. Hoping to find Peyton and comfort her Brooke started her search around the house but stopped short when instead of finding her best friend she found her blonde boyfriend and his brother glaring at eachother in the dining room.

"Uh-oh." Brooke whispered hoping they didn't hear her. But it's too late as she turned around to leave because Lucas had already spotted her.

"Uh-oh is right Brooke. What is _he_ doing here?" Lucas asked angrily as he tore his gaze off of his brother and looked at Brooke for an answer.

"Look Lucas can we just not do this right-" Brooke started as she put her hands up in defense and tried to back out of the room.

"No Brooke! We can't do this later! Why the hell is he here?" Lucas yelled angrily as he pointed to Nathan who was still standing in the far corner of the room.

"Because he lives with me Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she glared at her fiancée.

"What do you mean lives here?" Lucas asked giving Brooke a questioning look.

"I mean that I took him in because I guess I'm the only one who feels bad for him and well Peyton." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"Kick him out." Lucas demanded calmly.

"What the hell do you mean kick him out?" Brooke asked, outraged at Lucas.

"I mean tell him to vanish. Throw him out." Lucas replied not seeing how possessive he was being and how pissed off Brooke was becoming every time he opened his mouth.

"How bout no?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean _no?"_ Lucas asked as he clenched his jaw.

"I mean I'm not going to kick him out because you're an asshole who's mad at something that really has nothing to do with you. Lucas, Nathan is your brother. That should be worth something." Brooke said as she softened her tone and looked at Nathan.

"He's no brother of mine! He cheated on Haley! He broke her heart and you want me to just forgive him? What kind of bull?" Lucas asked as he moved towards Brooke.

"Okay, then don't forgive him but don't act like your acting now. It's not going to get any of us anywhere. And it isn't going to help Haley." Brooke said with a sigh.

"I'll act like I want to act. What your taking in cheaters now?" Lucas asked glaring at Brooke as he stopped before he got to her.

"No, because then I'll guess you'll be living here to!" Nathan shouted from where he was in his corner.

"Shut it Nathan! This has nothing to do with you!" Lucas yelled as he turned and pointed a finger in Nathan's direction.

"This has a lot to do with me Lucas! You're yelling at Brooke because I live here! So, if you ask me this really has nothing to do with you." Nathan said as he moved from his corner and started toward Lucas.

"Well nobody asked you? Did they?" Lucas asked as he smirked at Nathan.

"I don't really care if I was asked or not. You will not talk to Brooke like that and get away with it. Especially if she is the big _love of your life._" Nathan replied and said the last part sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up Nathan." Lucas warned with a glare.

"He does have a point though Luke." Brooke said from her place at the door.

"Oh! Now your on his side now?" Lucas asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

"There are no sides to this! At least not to me. Okay, Nathan made a mistake and Haley has every right to be mad but it's not fair to her friends that we have to take sides." Brooke spoke not trying to let her anger get the best of her.

"Well, guess what babe I took a side and it was Haley's. Not because she asked me to but because it's the right thing to do." Lucas said as he turned back to Brooke.

"Why are you being such a hypocrite?" Brooke asked loudly.

"How am I being a hypocrite?" Lucas asked slightly taken aback.

"Because your mad at Nathan for something that you've done before. If you don't know what I'm talking about Peyton. Twice." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That was five fuckin years ago! Get the hell over it!" Lucas yelled, rolling his eyes at Brooke.

"Oh I'm over it Lucas! I'm just saying its bullshit how your giving Nathan crap for what you so obviously aren't new to!" Brooke yelled as tears sprang to her eyes.

"This isn't about Nathan anymore is it?" Lucas asked as he saw where Brooke was going with this.

"No! This isn't about Nathan anymore! And it isn't about Haley. Or Peyton or anyone else. It's about you and me." Brooke replied as a tear went down her cheek.

"What about you and me? Brooke, I haven't cheated on you at all I swear." Lucas said quickly, thinking maybe Nathan told her something that was untrue.

"I know Lucas. But it's just I can't do _this_ anymore." Brooke said as a sob escaped her lips and she pointed between him and her.

"What do you mean you can't do _this_ anymore?" Lucas asked. He was afraid by her answer.

"This. Us. You and me. Getting married.' Brooke said as she reached for her ring.

"Brooke, don't." Lucas said as tears sprang to his eyes also.

"Don't you see Lucas? Were not ready for marriage. I don't even think were ready for us. Were arguing over someone else's marriage and were not even married ourselves. What happens when we are married? We argue over every little thing? I don't want that Lucas. Maybe we both need time to clear our heads up and see what we really want. What's really in our hearts." Brooke said as more tears streamed down her face.

"Brooke, baby. Please. I love you and I'm sorry for how I was talking to you earlier. Baby, don't leave me please." Lucas started to beg as he ran over to Brooke and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke whispered as she pulled her hands out of Lucas' and handed him the engagement ring that was just adorning her finger moments ago. Nathan went to go stop her but it was to late she had already run out of the house crying, leaving a distraught Lucas behind.

* * *

"Peyton?" Peyton was sitting at her desk in TRIC crying her eyes out when she heard the familiar voice.

"Yeah." She answered in a shaky voice.

"Peyt, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The mysterious person asked as they rushed forward to her picking her up in their arms.

"Jake, I…Haley…Girls night….I never." Peyton sobbed into his chest as she held his tightly by his shirt.

"What Peyton?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Haley and I got into an argument at her house because she said something about me and Lucas and I got rally defensive and I said something about Nathan and her. And we both got really heated and started shooting our mouths off about stuff we both didn't know. I said something about Jamie and the nanny and then she…she said something about how I'm just your little play toy." Peyton explained to Jake through her sobs.

"Oh. Peyton don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You are not my little play toy." Jake said as he inwardly cursed Haley for being a bitch.

"I know but still it hurt to hear her say. It was like she has so little faith in our relationship." Peyton said as she looked up at Jake.

"Give her time Peyt. She's still upset about her and Nathan and she's taking it out on everyone." Jake said as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I know. She also said that I was just a distraction until you get Jenny back and then you're out of here." Peyton said to Jake. Jake tensed up at the sound of his daughters' name.

"What Jake?" Peyton asked as she noticed how quiet he was being.

"Peyton, you know I love you right?" Jake asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, I love you to." Peyton said not catching on to what was about to happen.

"Well when I came here I came to tell you something but you were crying and it slipped my mind." Jake rambled on.

"What is it Jake?" Peyton asked curiously.

"It's Jenny. She's sick." Jake said quietly.

"What do you mean she's sick? Is she going to be alright?" Peyton asked worried for the little girl she had once thought of as a daughter.

"Peyton, her heart stopped. But they got it beating again and now she's in the hospital. We don't know what happened it how it happened." Jake said as he thought about his little baby.

"What are you trying to say Jake?' Peyton asked scared about his answer.

"I'm saying that I have to go down there and be with Jenny." Jake answered.

"I'll go with you! Let me pack my bag and tell Brooke and we can be out on the next flight or train." Peyton said as she got up and started fore the door.

"No! Peyton. I'm going alone." Jake said looking down as he grabbed Peyton to stop her.

"You're leaving me?" Peyton asked turning back toward Jake.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Jake answered not meeting her eyes as he nodded.

"So Haley was right!" Peyton yelled with a bitter laugh.

"NO! She wasn't right! Peyton I love you and I would love for you to come with me to see Jenny but your whole life is here. You have the record label, Mia, the house, and Brooke." Jake said as he looked at Peyton hoping she would understand.

"Haley can run the record label. Mia can find someone else to manage her. Brooke can take care of the house and she has Lucas." Peyton said making up an excuse for everything.

"No, I'm not going to let you give up your dreams for me." Jake said firmly as he got up and looked Peyton in the eye.

"But I love you Jake." Peyton said weakly.

"I love you to but you have to stay here. For me." Jake said gently.

"Jake, don't" Peyton started as Jake started to let go of her and walk toward the door.

"I love you Peyton." Jake said and with one last smile he left. Leaving Peyton there to cry her eyes out all night.

_And that was just the beginning._


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I hope you like. Don't hate me Brucas will be in the next chapter. Read my new story Radio Love please!

* * *

"And then Uncle Skills thought that Chester was real and he got really scared.." Jamie rambled onto his Godmother as he sat on the couch in her boutique that was once Karen's Café. Brooke, who stopped listening to the young boy, stared out into space as if nothing else was around.

It had been a week and two days since the horrible girls night argument. A week and two days since Nathan moved in with her. A week and two days since Lucas and Brooke broke up. A week and two days since Jake left and she had found Peyton crying on the porch. And still nothing had gotten better in that week and two days. Haley and Brooke were still talking seeing as Brooke tried to prevent the argument but Peyton and Haley still hated eachother because of what was said. Peyton was a mess. She had consumed herself into working on Mia's album and often slept at the office. Jake hadn't contacted Peyton once in that week and Peyton was taking it pretty hard. As for Nathan and Haley they weren't doing to good either. Haley found out from her blonde best friend that Nathan was living with Brooke and now she avoided the house like the plague. Brooke had tried to get Nathan to go fight for Haley but he said that when Haley was ready to talk she'd come to him. And Brooke and Lucas were still broken up. Of course, Lucas being Lucas he tried everything to get Brooke back. Flowers, chocolate, begging, everything. But he hadn't even tried to talk to Brooke about what happened and that was what was bothering Brooke so much. If Lucas would just sit down and listen Brooke would be willing to forgive him. But he hadn't tried and Brooke was still not forgiving him.

"Hello? Auntie Brooke! Are you listening to me?" Jamie asked as he waved a hand in front of Brooke's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Just thinking about something what happened Jamie?" Brooke asked snapping out of her thoughts instantly and looking at the little boy that she had fallen in love with. Jamie reminded Brooke so much of Lucas. He reminded Brooke of Lucas when she first met him. He was innocent and still trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Never mind Auntie Brooke. Are you still upset with Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked as he rolled his eyes at his Godmother and looked up at her.

"A little. Why? Has he told you anything?" Brooke asked eyeing Jamie curiously.

"No but he always looks so sad. Not happy like he did when you weren't mad at him." Jamie said shaking his head. Before Brooke could respond a blonde heap of curls rushed into the boutique, stopping in front of Brooke who was sitting next to Jamie.

"Hola goldilocks. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Brooke asked as she looked up at her best friend. It was rare for Peyton to stop by the store so Brooke knew that something was wrong.

"I don't know. I couldn't work." Peyton responded with a shrug.

"You miss Jake?" Brooke asked knowingly.

"I just wish he'd call." Peyton said as she looked into space.

"Peyton you know he loves you and that he's only doing this so you don't lose what could be a good thing for you." Brooke said as grabbed Peyton's hand from her seat on the couch and pulled her down to sit.

"I know. You're completely right. So are you and Lucas talking yet?" Peyton asked changing the subject from Jake to her best friend's problem. Peyton knew that Brooke was going through a lot right now. Brooke was trying to be the greatest friend she could be while still managing her own broken heart. Brooke was trying to deal with a healing Rachel, a torn Haley, and a crushed Peyton while trying to deal with her own feelings of sadness towards Lucas. On top of those things Brooke was trying to run her company and help Haley with Jamie and also Nathan with his Haley situation. Brooke was stressed in all aspects of the word.

"Ugh. No." Brooke answered with a sigh as she shook her head and looked down sadly.

"Brooke, maybe you should just talk to him. I mean he was just a tad bit angry with Nathan. You know how he's always been protective of Haley and he was just taking it out on you." Peyton said trying to comfort her friend.

"A tad bit? Peyton you should have seen him I swear steam was coming out of his ears." Brooke said as she remembered the night she argued with Lucas and ended it all.

"Yeah, well if he didn't let little miss. Innocent's problems get to him then you guys would at least be happy right now." Peyton said as she scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Still not talking to Haley?" Brooke asked with a knowing smile.

"Nope, Why would I? She was a complete b-i-t-c-h to me that night. And all those thing she said about Jake were unnecessary." Peyton said, being careful what to say around Jamie.

"Okay, your right there but you did say some things about Nathan that hit a sore spot." Brooke said with a sigh. Both Peyton and Haley were stubborn and it would take them some time before they would talk again.

"Whatever. She shouldn't have started that whole thing about Lucas." Peyton said as she crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Peyton come with me. I have something for you." Brooke said as she got up from her seat and went toward the front desk. Peyton followed curiously and watched as Brooke pulled out an envelope of money and handed it to Peyton.

"What's this?" Peyton asked looking at the money confused.

"Well, I've been thinking lately and obviously the gods or something don't want us all to be happy at the same time. So I decided that if I couldn't have my happiness you could." Brooke explained simply.

"I'm not following." Peyton said still confused.

"I want you to go after Jake." Brooke replied with a sigh as she cocked her head to the side.

"Brooke, I can't. I mean he told me not to." Peyton said as she attempted to give Brooke the money back.

"Yes you can. And who the hell cares what he told you? Peyton, Jake is it for you even if you haven't realized and I have and I don't want you to sit and do nothing. Because that's what I did and look where it led me. Lucas and I argue over everything. Don't let that be you and Jake." Brooke said as she pushed the money towards Peyton.

"But what about the studio and Mia?" Peyton asked still unsure.

"I'll take care of that. I know I don't know music like you do but I'll let Mia lead me and I'll make sure I have your input on everything." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Brooke, I can't ask you to do that. It's too much. You have the store to worry about and the company." Peyton said shaking her head.

"Please Peyt, Milli can deal with the store and I'm not giving the company up. I'll still be working on that but I'm going to help you. Your not asking because I'm offering." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, thank you." Peyton said leaning in and hugging Brooke.

"Anytime P. Sawyer. Now make sure you call me when you get there. And whenever you decide to take a rest on your way there. Don't come back without Jake and give Jenny a big hug and kiss for me." Brooke told Peyton sternly as she pulled away from the hug. Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes as she made her way toward the door.

"Hey! Brooke!" Peyton yelled loudly as she stopped at the door. She turned around to see Brooke looking at her questioningly.

"Things will work out between you and Luke. I know they will." Peyton told her friend with a smile.

"Thanks Peyton. I hope so." Brooke said returning the smile. Peyton quickly gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and she was gone. _To go get her love back._

* * *

Brooke walked into her house later that night after dropping Jamie off at Haley's and sighed as she saw Nathan and Rachel sitting on the couch staring at the t.v.

"Hey fatasses! How bout you get up and clean once and awhile?" Brooke said as she threw her purse down on the seat and walked in front of them.

"Well, hello Ms. Davis. Glad to see you had a good day today." Rachel smiled as she looked at Brooke.

"I liked you better when you were sulking." Brooke said narrowing her eyes at Rachel as she put her hands on her hips and shifted on one foot.

"Love ya to!" Rachel laughed as she winked at Brooke.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan greeted before they could start one of their playful banter.

"Hey hotshot." Brooke said as she turned toward Nathan and smiled.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked casually.

"Jamie said hi." Brooke replied knowingly.

"Speaking of blonde peoples your boy toy kept calling the house. I told him you were having hot sex the gardener." Rachel broke in and Nathan laughed as he heard this.

"We don't have a gardener." Brooke said as she sent Rachel a stupid look.

"Yeah, he said that to. I just told him to call back when his big head gains some sense." Rachel said as she shrugged and took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Remind me to unplug the phone when I leave." Brooke said as she shook her head at Rachel.

"Will do. Also, Peyton stormed into here earlier and said to tell you thank you again." Nathan said as he raised an eyebrow at Brooke.

"She's gone guys." Brooke said with a sigh.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nathan asked.

"I mean she went to find Jake. I gave her the money." Brooke answered as she sat down next to Nathan and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bout time." Rachel snorted.

"That's good. She was starting to look like Lucas' twin. Moping around here all the time." Nathan said as he leaned his head back against the couch and threw an arm around Brooke.

"Yeah, dirty twins. Performing incest for so long. Thank God Lucas realized Brooke was the love of his life because seriously if I had to see that brother and sister make out I would have vomited." Rachel said making a gagging noise.

"You do know their not related right." Nathan said looking over at Rachel.

"They might as well be. They look alike enough." Rachel said as she nodded her head at Nathan.

"Do you ever shut up?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Now why would you say such hurtful things to me Brooke." Rachel said as she faked a broken heart. Brooke was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Don't worry I'll tell Lucas you and Natey boy are getting it on in the kitchen that he could stay and watch or he could just come back later." Rachel laughed as she stood up and winked at Brooke.

"At least she's happy." Nathan said as Brooke glared at Rachel's back. Rachel was still laughing when she opened the door. Instead of seeing the brooding blonde standing there she came face to face with someone unexpected.

"Chris?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Chris?' Rachel asked looking at her ex-boyfriend with her mouth wide open.

"Hey Rachel." Chris replied nervously as he looked down at the ground.

"Rach! Who is it? If it's Lucas then let me-Chris." Brooke's voice sounded as she walked toward Rachel at the front door with Nathan closely behind. However, when she reached her destination she narrowed her eyes to glare at the one man she despised more than life itself.

"Hey Brooke. Nathan." Chris said as he looked up and sent them both nervous smiles.

"You ass! I told you not to come back!" Brooke yelled as she went forward to go slap Chris. Rachel sent Nathan a look and Nathan grabbed Brooke's arm to stop her.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Nathan said looking down at Brooke. Brooke looked at Nathan with a glare and went to go say something.

"Brooke look I know your concerned and everything but I can handle this myself. It's about time I did. I'll call you if I need anything." Rachel told her friend with a deep breath.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But if you hurt her again I will kill you." Brooke said as she sent a warning glare towards Chris and then disappeared with Nathan.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Rachel asked as she stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." Chris simply said as he looked back down at the ground.

"Well sorry isn't good enough." Rachel spat as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Rachel, come on. I know that I messed up an you have to know when I did what I did I didn't feel how I do now." Chris said as he finally looked up at Rachel.

"And how is that? Like I'm some big plaything? Chris, I thought you had changed since the last time I was in high school. But I guess Brooke and Haley were right you truly can't change." Rachel said as she shook her head at Chris.

"I have changed! And you're the one who changed me!" Chris said as he stopped Rachel mid-rant.

"That's a damn lie. If you changed so much then why did that skank call you?" Rachel asked as she looked at Chris questioningly.

"I don't know Rachel. I'm not lying when I say I don't know how she got my number. I did all of that at the beginning of the relationship when I didn't think it was going to work out." Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. And Brooke is not a whore." Rachel scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't she go out with Lucas?" Chris said getting off track by Rachel's comment.

"That had nothing to do with your idiotic mistake." Rachel said getting frustrated.

"Oh, yeah but Rach babe. I swear that I didn't know she was going to call. I mean I forgot who the broad was." Chris said as he went back trying to fight for Rachel.

"No! Chris, I'm tired of your stupid ass excuses. I mean when you lived here you hit on Brooke and Haley numerous times but I ignored it! You hit on Lucas' ex Lindsay but I ignored it. And then some skank hoe calls and talks about some come over Chris baby and that is something I cannot ignore!" Rachel yelled letting her anger get the best of her.

"Yeah, and I was playing around with Brooke, Haley, and whatever her face was. And you saw how clueless I was when that chick called. I had no idea what was going on." Chris said trying to reason with Rachel.

"People act these days Chris. How do I know your not acting?" Rachel asked with a sigh.

"Because I love you." Chris said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Rachel asked taken aback as she looked at Chris shocked.

"I love you Rachel. I always have loved you and I think I'll always will. Don't you see I came back because I love you not to cause any trouble in anyone's lives but because I want to be with you." Chris said as he put his heart on the line for Rachel.

"I love you to." Rachel smiled as she ran down and kissed Chris passionately. "Oh and one more thing. Don't ever do one of those damned speeches again. You sound like Lucas." Rachel said as she pulled away from the kiss. Chris laughed.

"Okay, I promise." Chris said as he leaned down once and kissed Rachel.

* * *

"Why don't you just talk to her Nate?" Brooke asked Nathan as she followed him around the house.

"Because she kicked me out. And plus if she wants to talk then she can just come to me." Nathan answered as he walked into his room.

"But she's you wife!" Brooke yelled as she stood in the door of Nathan's room.

"And Lucas is your fiancée." Nathan said, as he looked Brooke Square in the eye.

"Ex-fiancée. And were not even talking about Lucas here. Were talking about you and Haley." Brooke said as she shifted uncomfortably under Nathan's gaze.

"Have you thought that maybe I don't wanna talk about Haley and I?" Nathan asked as he shrugged at Brooke.

"Just talk to her. It can't hurt." Brooke said with a deep sigh as she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Fine. When you talk to Lucas. I'll talk to Haley." Nathan said with a challenging smile.

"That's not fair. You should fight for your marriage. Lucas talked to me like I'm a piece of trash and I didn't do anything to him." Brooke said as she gasped at Nathan taking Lucas' side.

"Fight for your engagement. I know your probably think I'm with Lucas but I'm not. I think the way he treated you was disgusting and he needs to get his ass beat but it doesn't stop you from loving him and you need to try and fight for what makes you happy." Nathan said with a sigh as he looked up from his bag where he had been looking for his shirt.

"Why don't you take that advice for yourself Nate?" Brooke asked with a small smile.

"Why do you even care about me and Haley so much?" Nathan asked getting aggravated.

"Because I want you guys to be happy and that's with eachother. You guys have to notice that your love can stand anything. You have the ideal love story Nate. Don't ruin it." Brooke told Nathan softly as she moved further into Nathan's room.

"No! Maybe that's part of it. But I think the only reason you worry so much is because your running from your own problems and you think helping other people will make those problems go away. Brooke your scared to fix things with Luke because you think that as soon as things get back on track something is going to ruin that and you don't want to work hard to fight for something that you think won't last." Nathan said as he voiced his opinion on Brooke. He had been trying to figure out why Brooke had been so worried about his and Haley's problems when she had to worry about Lucas. And then everything just clicked.

"You seriously don't know what you're talking about." Brooke scoffed, but she knew that Nathan was right about everything he had said.

"Brooke, Lucas and you are the ones that love is what everyone should be striving for. I mean okay Haley and I had the ideal love story but it was to perfect. Lucas and you have this story that had all types of flaws but you can see the love that the two people in the story have for eachother in everything they do. The love you and Lucas have is the love you fight for Brooke." Nathan said as his voice softened and he moved towards Brooke.

"Talk to Haley." Brooke whispered as she hugged Nathan.

"I will when the time is right." Nathan said as he hugged her. Brooke pulled away from the hug and looked up at Nathan. He was staring at something in back of Brooke. "Speaking of the devil." Nathan mumbled as he kept his stare on the door behind Brooke.

"What?" Brooke said turning around to see what Nathan was looking at. She found a very nervous looking Lucas standing there with his hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nathan said as he patted Brooke's shoulder reassuringly and gave Lucas a warning glare before he left the room.

"Hey." Lucas whispered as soon as Nathan was gone.

"How did you get in?" Brooke asked coldly, ignoring Lucas' greeting.

"Rachel was sitting outside with Chris. She told me you were talking to Nathan. She said come right in." Lucas answered.

"Remind me to kill her later." Brooke said to herself. Making a mental note to get Rachel later.

"I tried to call. Rachel said something about the pool boy though and hung up." Lucas said with a small smile as he remembered Rachel's ramblings to him on the phone.

"We don't have a pool boy Einstein." Brooke replied rudely as she put her arms across her chest and glared at Lucas.

"I know. Anyways, I heard Peyton's gone. I heard she went to go find Jake." Lucas said, putting their issue on the backburner for as long as possible. He was scared of talking to Brooke because he was scared to lose her forever. Peyton had come by before she left and told Lucas to take care of Brooke and to work things out with her anyways.

"Yeah, she loves him." Brooke answered. She knew she was talking about both her and Peyton.

"And I'm more than sure he loves her to." Lucas said catching on to the double meaning of the sentence.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Brooke asked with a sigh. She wasn't in the mood for games or to argue.

"I'm sorry." Lucas answered simply as he gave Brooke his 'sorry' look.

"Lucas, I can't do this right now." Brooke said with a sigh as she shifted her weight on one foot.

"No, Brooke I've waited long enough to talk to you. I gave you over a week to think things over Brooke. And I can't wait any longer. I won't wait any longer. Because if I do then there's a possibility I'll be waiting forever." Lucas said as he shook his head at Brooke. He had to make her listen to him.

"Lucas! Why can't you just stop? Just stop it!" Brooke yelled frustrated.

"Stop what? How I feel about you? Well if that's the case then I wont; stop it because I don't want to. Don't you see Brooke I want to love you forever and longer." Lucas said getting angry.

"Lucas, what do you want from me?" Brooke asked in a defeated tone.

"What do I want? I want you to love me Brooke! I want you to love me as much as I love you!" Lucas yelled his love and passion for the young woman standing in front of him taking him over.

"I do love you Lucas! I love you so much and that's why I broke up with you!" Brooke yelled back.

"You broke up with me because you love me? That sounds real convincing Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Lucas, I do love you and I broke up with you because it hurt to much. Instead of loving eachother we were at each other's throats. I don't want to be in a relationship like that." Brooke said. She wasn't sure if she was making sense but that was the way she felt.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I just…I just had a lot going on and with Keith's anniversary coming up soon and then the whole Haley and Nathan thing. And Haley being my best friend and then I saw Nathan here and something snapped Brooke. I was angry. I was angry at him for hurting my best friend. I was angry at him for making Haley cry. I was angry at myself because when I saw Haley crying that night in her kitchen I saw just how much I hurt you all those years ago. And I was just so angry Brooke. I took it all out on you. And I shouldn't have. I should have talked to you but I didn't. And I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas tried to explain his actions to Brooke.

"Lucas, I-" Brooke started to say something but Lucas was quick to cut her off.

"Just listen Brooke. I know that I hurt you. And I don't know what else I can do to make that go away because I know that I can't take it back. But this is my only chance Brooke. It's my only chance to be with you and I don't want to let that go. Brooke I want to marry you and have children with you. And I want all those things that we said that night in the carriage. I want them with you Brooke. I just. I don't know what else I can do or say to make you believe me Brooke. I don't know what else to do. I love you so much Brooke. It hurts." Lucas explained weakly. He didn't know when he got so emotional but it was whenever Brooke was around she brought out everything in him. He thought he would only cry for Keith or his mom or little sister. But Brooke had proved him wrong because he found himself crying for her a lot lately. '

"Lucas, I love you. And I'm willing to be with you. You just have to promise me one thing." Brooke said with a deep breath. She knew after Lucas' heartfelt speech that she wasn't going to be able to say _no_ to Lucas.

"Anything." Lucas said quickly as he snapped his head up.

"Promise me that whenever your mad or lonely or sad or happy or whatever that you'll come and talk to me. Even if it's about the basketball team or what you should wear for the day talk to me. Because that's what I need Lucas." Brooke said as she looked into Lucas' blue eyes.

"I promise you Brooke." Lucas said with a small smile.

"Three." Brooke said quietly.

"Three?" Lucas asked confused.

"That was your third embarrassing speech." Brooke said with a huge smile covering her face.

"C'mere." Lucas laughed as he reached out and brought Brooke close to his body. "I love you so much pretty girl." Lucas said before he leaned down and captured Brooke's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you to boyfriend." Brooke giggled against his lips.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lucas said as he pulled away from a disappointed Brooke and reached into his pocket.

"What are you doing Luke?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Well I know that last time I didn't exactly do this right." Lucas said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at Lucas. "Will you marry me Brooke?" Lucas asked as he got on one knee and showed Brooke the familiar ring.

"Well I already gave you my answer but since were doing this right. Yes, I will marry you Luke." Brooke said with a small laugh as she nodded and pulled Lucas up. Lucas smiled and put ring on her finger before he brought his lips to Brooke's. "My bedroom fiancée." Brooke whispered against his lips.

_Everything was right….for now._


End file.
